Take 2
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: re-written parts of episode to include Gibbs and Kate's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**YANKEE WHITE-**

Kate sat at home thinking about the events of the past few days. Gibbs' words still flying around her head.

'Pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign'. Did he really want her on his team? Did she want to be on his team? She thought back to when they were back on the plane.

' Are you going to lecture me about sleeping with people you work with'.

'No'. It was at that moment she was drawn to him, or was it when he had called her 'Katie'. That was it. She had made up her mind.

" Gibbs" she heard him answer.

" Hi, it's Kate. I thought about your job offer".

" And?".

" I accept" she said with a smile on her face, which she was sure he could hear in her voice as well.

" Good. Navy Yard 0900 tomorrow".

" Ok. See you then" she didn't get a reply before he hung up. She looked at her phone and sighed.

" I better get used to that" she told herself before settling in to get some sleep before dealing with him again tomorrow morning.

**HUNG OUT TO DRY-**

"Put this on. You can't work a field in high heels" Gibbs said handing her a box. Kate took the top off and looked inside, there was a pair of black boots.

" How'd you know my size" she beamed at him. He returned her smile. Of course Tony had to ruin the moment with his x rated mind.

Kate was learning a lot, being her first real case working under Gibbs. She especially enjoyed helping Abby. She thought the Goth was really fun and easy going. She was also extremely smart.

" Are they your only tattoo's?" Kate asked motioning to the one on Abby's neck.

" You show me yours I'll show you mine". Kate knew this was the start of a very special friendship. As the day went on Kate knew she had made the right decision in joining Gibbs and his team. It felt good knowing that she helped capture a murderer, which meant their family were at peace knowing he would get what he deserved.

Gibbs sat at his desk thinking how good of an idea it was to hire Kate, when his phone rang for the 100th time. He looked at the caller ID before hitting the 'reject' button. He put the phone down and starred at it. He wished she would move on, just like he wanted to. He looked over at Kate's empty desk. He knew he shouldn't even think about it but it was only a thought after all.

**SUB ROSA-**

" Wonder what he said to make Tony speechless" Kate said looking at Tony who stood frozen by the elevators.

" He told him he got a tat on his ass" she heard Gibbs chuckle as he walked away. Kate couldn't help but think what Tony would do if she ever told him about her tat. She smiled at the thought then went back to her desk. They all worked in silence for the rest of the day. Tony still trying to get over the fact that McGee got a tat on his ass. Kate was thinking about the events that happened on the sub. Mainly during the emergency blow when he was pressed up against Gibbs. She remembers how his body felt against hers. How his arm wrapped around her to keep her against him.

' Wow'.

'That's what they all tell me'. She smiled at the thought. Tony looked up to see the smile spread across her face.

" What's so funny?" he asked.

" What?" her smiled disappeared.

" You just smiled".

" So. Can't I be happy?".

" Doing paperwork?" he cocked an eyebrow.

" Just drop it Tony" she told him going back to her paperwork.

" Or where you thinking about something? Something that happened on the sub?" Tony pushed.

" DiNozzo, she said drop it" Gibbs barked. Tony didn't say anything further. Gibbs looked over at Kate who gave him a sweet smile, a silent thank you. He simply nodded his head and went back to his work. Truth be told he was thinking about that incident. He remembered how her small body felt against his. How her hair had smelt and how he didn't want to let her go. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts from his mind. It was only a temporary solution.

**MINIMUM SECURITY-**

" Are you speaking from experience?" she had asked. The look he gave her said it all. But did he really mean it.

'Relationships between agents Kate, never works'. Maybe with the wrong agents, but with the right ones? She rolled over and looked at the clock, 2:08am.

" Damn". She couldn't stop thinking about her bosses words.

'Why? I don't even think of him like that. He is my boss' she told herself. She couldn't help it, all she could think about was him and it was driving her crazy.

' She's right, I am a bastard'. Gibbs lay on his bed starring at the ceiling just thinking about his and Kate's last conversation. He was sure Tony hated him at this moment, Kate as well, but that came with being the boss. He wasn't one everyone was supposed to love, but respect and trust. He was desperate for Kate's trust. He wasn't sure why, but he longed for it.

" Why do women feel the need to fix things that don't need to be fixed?" he asked her when Tony went back to sit with Paula.

" It gives us a warm feeling inside" she smiled. God he loved that smile. It made her look like an angle. He couldn't help but return her smile. God she loved his smile. When he smiled, it wasn't just his mouth but she also saw it in his blue eyes. The blue eyes she loved to stare into. She knew better but she just couldn't help herself.

**MY OTHER LEFT FOOT-**

'Could he really be attracted to Melissa?'. The question kept running through Kate's head.

'Of course he could. She was pretty, around his age and of course a red head'. Kate tried to ignore her thoughts but the more she thought about it the more she believed it. It wasn't until they were going over her house and questioning her that it was just a ploy to get Melissa to trust Gibbs and hopefully slip up.

Things were winding down as Kate and Tony traced down the rest of the body parts. Abby soon joined them, followed by Gibbs.

" Anymore tattoos" he asked.

" Just the rose on Kate's butt" Tony said with a smirk. Kate went to comment when Gibbs jumped in before her.

" It's not a rose". Kate couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know what to tell Tony or Abby to make them believe that he didn't know, because he didn't. She gave up and decided to go home. She couldn't let it go. She pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

" Gibbs" he answered.

" Why did you say that?" she demanded.

" What?".

" You implied that you know what my tattoo is".

" Don't you have a sense of humour, Kate".

" I do but that wasn't funny. Abby and Tony are going to bug me until I tell them how you know" she said in one long breath.

" Just a lucky guess".

" Like they will believe that" she rolled her eyes.

" If you're worried about it I'll deal with it" he was finally being serious.

" Thank you".

" But I was right wasn't I".

" Yes you were right" she hung up the phone before the conversation could go anywhere else.

**ONE SHOT, ONE KILL-**

It had been a long day and so far there was no body that fitted the snipper's profile. It wasn't until almost closing time that the right person walked in. When he left Kate told Tony who they thought it was. Gibbs and Kate where over by the water cooler looking out the front when a bullet stopped in the glass, aimed right for Gibbs. Kate was thankful that they installed the bulletproof glass as Gibbs wasn't wearing his vest and he would of definitely been dead.

After making fun of Tony and his 'Village People' like outfit earlier in the day, Kate made her way home. She sat up watching some late night TV as she couldn't sleep. Today's events had unsettled her to much as thoughts of what might have happened ran through her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to hear his voice.

" Gibbs" his voice greeted her.

" Do you ever say hello?".

" Hello Agent Todd. Why are you calling?".

" Well I couldn't sleep and kept thinking about what happened today. Why didn't you wear your vest?".

" You could see it under my shirt".

" Your so paranoid. Do you know what would of happened if the glass didn't stop that bullet" she was almost sounding angry.

" Yes".

" Good. So next time you'll wear the goddamn vest no matter what". With that she was gone. Gibbs looked at his phone thinking it had died or cut out. He closed it and put it back on the bench. He was taken aback by her call. He didn't know how to take it. She didn't sound angry or upset, more as it was a normal conversation. There was nothing normal with ringing your boss at 11pm, but for some reason he didn't mind. The sound of her voice was a nice change to the silence he was used to.

**BETE NOIRE- **

Kate sat up in bed hugging her knees to her chest. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She heard the gun shot to Gerald's shoulder. She imagined Gibbs on the floor in pain after being shot. It was all her fault. She was taken out of her thoughts by her ringing phone. She smiled at the name.

" Hey" she greeted in her most cheery tone.

" Kate are you ok? You didn't look to good when you left earlier".

" I'm…Abby could you come over? I really need the company" she couldn't lie to her best friend, especially not after what happened today.

" Sure, I will be right there". Kate put her phone down and waited for the knock on the door, which came in a quick 20 minutes. Kate almost ran to the door and ripped it open to see a concerned looking Abby.

" I'm here, everything is going to be ok" Abby rushed into Kate's place. Kate simply shook her head as she followed her friend into the lounge room.

" Gerald has a shattered shoulder and Gibbs is in the hospital because of me". Abby scooted closer to Kate on the lounge.

" None of this is your fault. You weren't the one with the gun" Abby told her, putting an arm around her.

" But it is I could have stabbed him".

" What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

" I grabbed a scalpel when he had his back turned. Ducky warned me not to, but I did it anyway" she sighed.

" What happened?".

" He knew I was going to do it, he stopped me. All of this is my fault. Gibbs must hate me" She hung her head.

" No he doesn't, how could he" Abby said running a hand over Kate's hair.

" I got him shot".

" Kate stop doing this to yourself. I was just with Gibbs and the only person he hates is that terrorist".

" I just feel so guilty, angry and scared. I don't know what to do".

" Why don't you call him" Abby suggested.

" Who?".

" Gibbs. It's obvious that you are worried about him and I'm sure he is just as worried about you".

" Abby" Kate started but Abby didn't want to hear it.

" Where's your phone?" she asked getting up off the lounge.

" Bedroom" Kate pointed. Abby went to fetch Kate's phone. When she came back she ordered Kate to call him. Kate took a deep breath before dialling Gibbs' number.

" Gib" Gibbs started to answer, but Kate didn't let him.

" I am so sorry for what happened".

" Kate" he tried to speak.

" I shouldn't have let you go down there without a vest then maybe you wouldn't be in the state you're in and I wouldn't feel as bad" she said all in one breath.

" This is not your fault" he finally got to say.

" It certainly feels like it. I'm a highly trained agent, I should have". Gibbs stopped her.

" He was a smart terrorist. There was nothing you could have done without getting yourself or the others killed". Abby watched Kate intently. She guessed whatever Gibbs was saying was good because she could tell it was making Kate feel better.

" Are you ok?" Gibbs asked Kate after a moment of silence.

" Yeah. I have Abby here with me. I..I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she told him in a small voice. Abby's face lit up when she heard her friend's words and she desperately wished she was recording the conversation to hear what Gibbs was saying.

" I'm ok. You and Ab's get some rest. Night Kate" he told her.

" Night Gibbs" Kate closed her phone and held it tightly in her hands.

" So?" Abby asked eagerly, wanting to know what Gibbs had told her. Kate looked up at her with a soft smile.

" He said we should get some rest. Abby do you mind staying? Every time I close my eyes I see his face" Kate told her. Abby let out a sigh and gave her a small smile.

" Sure". Abby followed Kate to her bedroom. They laid on top of the blankets and talked about nothing important until they both eventually fell asleep.

**UNSEALED-**

Kate stood in the driveway waiting for Gibbs to arrive. She couldn't believe what had happened, what she had let happen. She was nervous as hell. Gibbs was still pissed about what had happened with the terrorist. She felt bad enough for being so careless last night and she couldn't help sacred of what her boss was going to do to her. In her eyes this was her third mishap, and you know what they say 'three strikes and you're out'. She spotted him heading up the driveway and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. She started to fiddle with her PDA to keep her hands busy. Gibbs stood in front of her and pinned her eyes with his. She explained to him briefly what happened last night.

" Where were you?" he asked.

" Tied up in the living room" she saw what she thought was a look of disappointment in his eyes, but in fact it was one of concern, but he wasn't going to let her know. She told him about shooting him.

" How bad?".

" Don't know". 'That went well' she thought as Gibbs walked away. Throughout the rest of the investigation Kate noticed Gibbs' mood got worse as they weren't any closer to finding their man. It wasn't until Abby solved the mystery of the herpes that they could catch him. Kate stood, gun pointed at the escaped convict. Tony and Gibbs walked in and cuffed him. It didn't bother Kate that she was in a red silk nightie that showed more leg and cleavage then anything she has worn to work. She realises this as Gibbs turns to face her and his eyes run up and down her body. He gives her a small smile before following Tony out. Kate stood there stunned at what she had just witnessed from her boss. His eyes had taken in every inch her body and she couldn't but smile to herself, thinking he liked what he saw.

Gibbs was once again working on his boat after yet another stressful case. He had to stop as a surge of pain shot through his shoulder. He grabbed it and breathed through the pain as well as the anger that rose inside him at the thought of the man who had done this to him. It annoyed him that he couldn't find the terrorist anywhere. His thoughts turned to his female agent that had been held hostage, along with his oldest and dearest friend. He felt terrible that he couldn't have saved them before Gerald got hurt. He would have to make it up to them, but first he had to get some information.

**REVEILLE-**

Kate still couldn't believe that he had actually asked her to profile him. She had tried so hard to forget about him, but it all came flooding back when Gibbs had asked. She was hoping the lunch with Ducky and Tony would help take her mind off him. She was so wrong.

" He's got her" Gibbs said angrily storming back to his desk. Tony had a bad feeling that today was going to be a very long day and he had no idea if he would see his partner ever again.

Kate was scared out of her mind but she would never let him know that. She wished Gibbs would come and save her soon. She didn't know how long she had left. He had just killed the blonde and she thought she would be next. She didn't want to die, not yet anyway. There were still so many things she wanted to do. Get married, start a family, tell her boss she loved him, see the rest of the world, go to that concert with Abby, wake up in the arms of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She looked up into Haswari's eyes and hoped he would not kill her.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and entered the dark autopsy room. He spotted the body bag. His heart skipped a beat. It was exactly like his dream. He stood above it and slowly pulled the zipper down. He saw a blonde who had a single gunshot wound to her temple. It was exactly how he dreamt Kate had died. He looked to see Ari standing opposite him.

Gibbs sat in his car not sure what to do. He felt like he should go and check on Kate. He hadn't really seen her since the paramedics insisted on checking her out.

Kate was sitting on her lounge starring at the TV which showed the news. She heard a soft knock at the door and leaped off the lounge to open it.

" Gibbs. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him again. Gibbs couldn't say anything. His eyes were focused on her split lip.

" It looks worse than what it is" she tells him, noticing him starring at her lip.

" That's hard to believe" he said stepping into her place. She closed the door behind him. There were so many things she wanted to say but couldn't.

" I'm sorry he took you Katie" he stated.

" Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness" she told him in a small voice. She saw a slight smile on his face as she used his own words.

" When it comes to you, I am weak". Kate froze. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

" I…but" Kate was at a loss for words. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, which she noticed were on her lips once again. He slowly made his way over to her and stood in front of her. Her eyes went up his body and stopped at his lips. With their silent agreement, he leant down and took her lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss. When he pulled back and looked down at her, he saw the single tear that rolled down her cheek, her eyes still closed. He wiped away the tear with a soft finger. She took in a deep breath at his sudden touch.

" I prayed that he wouldn't kill me so I could see you again" she told him, the emotion evident in her voice. Gibbs couldn't say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into a tight hug. Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She finally felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE NO EVIL-**

Kate sits at her desk in the empty squad room. She couldn't focus on her work as their latest case hadn't ended the way she had hoped. Of course they had Cindy and her mum but only to find out that the Commander had done it all to his owns family. She was finding it very hard to overcome. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Gibbs standing in front of her desk until he spoke.

" Are you ok?". Her head snapped up and saw the concern in his eyes.

" I…I just can't get over the fact that he would do that to his own family".

" I don't understand it either, but it's nothing to stop work over". She nodded her head in agreement. He had been so moody during this case and it seemed like it wasn't going to end.

" Kate?". She looked back at him.

" I didn't mean to snap before". She didn't know what he was talking about, until she remembers what had happened down in autopsy.

'What about growing up without a mother, Kate'. She gave him a soft smile.

" It's ok. It was a very stressful day". She saw a small smile appear on his face. His smile grew wider as he stared at her.

" What?" she asked.

" He looked" he said with a chuckle.

" Who?" she asked confused.

" McGee" he simply said.

" I know" she said with a smile at the memory of yesterday morning.

" He won't do it again" she told him with a smile as she leaned forward on her desk.

" Oh I know" Gibbs agreed, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the squad room.

**CALL OF SILENCE-**

" You dance?" Ernie asked Kate. Her face lit up.

" Yes, sure". Ernie spun her around before pulling her closer, her hand resting on his chest over his heart. She listened to him sing as he danced her around gracefully. She thought he was the sweetest man she had ever met and she would be the one responsible for having his medal of honour taken away from him and it broke her heart. She couldn't stop the tear that fell down her face. She knew Tony and McGee were standing behind her watching, what she didn't know was that Gibbs was watching from the stairs above the squad room. He saw her wipe away the single tear and it was then that he knew he had to protect this man, no matter what.

Gibbs walked up the path to Kate's house. When he reached her door he could hear jazz music. He smiled and knocked on the door. She opened it within seconds. She looked happier then what she had before. She stepped aside and let him in. He stopped and carefully listened.

" Is that Artie Shore?" he guessed

" Yeah, I stopped by the store and picked up some cd's" she said with a shrug.

" It's nice".

" Gibbs what you did today for him was so sweet".

" I couldn't let him think he murdered his buddy".

" See you do have a soft side" she teased. Their relationship had grown since the incident that seemed like it only happened yesterday, not months ago. They agreed to not take their relationship further, but still steeled a kiss or hug here and there. So Kate wasn't surprised when he took her hand in his and the other on her waist. She lazily placed her hand on his shoulder and her head against his chest as he slowly danced them around the room. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head pulling her in closer, not wanting to let her go.

**BLACK WATER-**

Kate fixed herself up at her desk when Tony walked in.

" So, how do I look?" she asked with a smile. He looked up at her.

" Eh" then back down at his desk.

" What do you mean 'eh'" she asks a bit offended by his reaction.

" I mean eh, you look fine" he says again. She lets out a sigh.

" What's wrong with fine?".

" I'm going for hot here, Tony". Tony smiled and got off his chair. He fiddled with her hair and adjusted her straps.

" Now that is hot" he exclaimed stepping back and looking at her. Gibbs walked into the squad room.

" You two done playing dress-ups?" he said casually. Tony and Kate looked at each other.

" Done" they said in unison then returned to their desks and Kate finished getting ready.

" Kate you looked better the other way" Gibbs told her walking out again. In fact she looked gorgeous, but he couldn't tell her that while Tony was there. He was in a bad mood from having Kate go on this 'date', he didn't need to hear Tony's questions as why he called her gorgeous.

Kate paced back and forth in Abby's lab. Gibbs could hear her heels clicking on the floor each time she took a step.

" You alright?" he asked quietly.

" Yeah, fine" she said quickly.. Why wouldn't everything be ok? They just arrested her date. Although she knew it was just to hear what he had to say, if he said anything but she found him quiet charming and not to mention good looking.

" Kate, when this is over" Gibbs started to say but Abby interrupted him and the moment was gone.

" New York, I love New York" Tony said stepping out of the elevator and hearing Kate and McAlister's conversation as they waited for the elevator.

" It's a small plane" Kate told him stepping into the elevator her hand in McAlister's.

" Maybe next time" he told Tony as the elevator door's closed. Tony heads back to his desk and sits down.

" I'm stuck here in D.C and Kate gets to go to New York" Tony complains as he pounds the buttons on his keyboard. Gibbs looks up at him.

" Tony go home" he orders. Tony doesn't argue, grabs his things and leaves the building. Gibbs leans back in his chair and runs his hands over his face. He knew he and Kate would never start something serious, but now she wouldn't even consider him, not when she has someone who can take her to New York anytime she wanted. He lost his chance and he will have to deal with that.

**CAUGHT ON TAPE-**

" She is so cute, especially with that bow" Abby said patting the little dog as she ate out of Tony's NCIS cap. Kate and Abby had to hold back their laughter as Tony started looking for his cap. Gibbs spotted it with dog food in it and also had to contain a chuckle.

" Kate, take Toni home". Tony looked over at Gibbs confused.

" Boss I'm capable of getting myself home".

" Not you, the dog" Gibbs said annoyed, pointing to the little dog behind Kate's desk.

" Oh right sorry boss" Tony said quickly as he looked over at Kate who was now holding the dog in her arms.

" Kate we need to go shopping" Abby exclaimed grabbing her things in a rush.

" Shopping? Why?" Kate asked looking at her confused. It was 6 o'clock at night, what on earth would they need to go shopping for?

" You have nothing at home for little Toni. What is she going to eat and chew on" Abby stated as she rubbed Toni's head making her squirm in Kate's arms.

" So true. We better get going" Kate said grabbing her bag and heading for the elevator, Abby following close behind.

Gibbs had no idea why he was walking up her foot path towards her door. He could still see her lights on. He could hear the barking of the dog, followed by a "Toni". When Kate finally opened the door, he couldn't help but smile at her appearance. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing black yoga pants and a plain white top that ended just under her belly button.

" Gibbs, hi. Is everything ok?" she asked, confused as to why he was standing at her front door. He smiled and knelt down to pat the dog that was at his feet.

" Everything is fine. Just checking up on you and Toni". Kate was stunned.

" Oh. We're fine. I was actually in the middle of teaching her a few things" she said with a smile as she let him into her villa. Kate went back to the kitchen, Gibbs and Toni following. Gibbs stopped when he saw all the shopping bags and dog toys on the counter.

" I see you and Abby did a bit of shopping" he said picking up a toy rope.

" Yeah. Half this stuff I dot even need".

" Then why buy it?".

" You try telling Abby you don't need something" she said with a laugh.

" I see your problem. What are you going to do with her while you're at work?" he asked patting Toni, who was trying to catch her tail. Kate shrugged.

" Leave her in the backyard with all these toys and some water. If we get held up I'll get Jessie or Tanya to come and feed her".

" You don't have to do this".

" I know, but it would be nice to have some company" she said with a smile. Gibbs took a couple steps forward so he was standing so close she could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't help but look up into his eyes.

" I couldn't agree more" he said in a soft voice. She felt an arm circle around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Before she had time to react his lips had descended on hers. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him down to her. She loved the sensations she got when he kissed her. His rough hands went to the bare skin of her waist and she wanted more of his skin on hers. She wanted to lay naked, wrapped in his arms. Her hands started to travel down his chest. It was then that she started to think straight and pulled away. She couldn't continue knowing that it would only leave to meaningless sex. Of course she knew he cared about her but she was in love with him and if he didn't feel the same, she couldn't do it.

" I think you should go" she said breathless. He knew she was right. He had a rule about this, well not about kissing your team member, but he wanted more than that but it could never happen. He nodded his head then turned and left, closing the door softly behind him. Kate let out a sigh. She looked down at her new friend.

" I think it's time for bed".

**AN EYE FOR AN EYE-**

'When I said I wanted a vacation I didn't mean with Tony or where it was a 100 degrees and not a beach in sight' Kate thought as she stared up at the ceiling fan above her bed, spinning as fast as she could make it go. She rolled over again, letting the hot wind hit the other side of her body.

' I want to be home, in my own bed with Gibbs' arms wrapped tightly around me' she let out a sigh at the thought. She was never going to get to sleep. Sleep would be a problem for Kate as thoughts of Purcell raping that poor girl filled her mind.

She sat in her chair as she had fallen asleep at her desk again. Gibbs noticed it this time and went over to her desk.

" You alright?" he asked softly.

" Uh yeah" she said, not convincing him at all.

" Kate" he started to push.

" I just can't stop thinking about what she went through. She was only 14 when Purcell started…got his hands on her" she said angrily. Gibbs thought this case would get to Kate, but he didn't expect how much.

" Go home and get some sleep" he ordered her. She shook her head.

" I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about it".

" Well stop" he interrupted her.

" It's not that simple Gibbs" she stated. Gibbs walked around her desk and spun her around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She didn't stop him. He eventually pulled away.

" Think about that instead" he told her then went back to his desk. Kate sat there still stunned at what had happened. That would help her get to sleep, but how long would it last. She quickly collected her things and headed for the elevator. Gibbs smiled to himself. He wished he could go home with her, but some wishes were just not meant to come true.

**CONSPIRACY THEORY-**

" Delete on 3. I, 2, 3" Kate and Tony both pressed the 'enter' key to delete their photos. They smiled at each other in relief that only they would have seen the pictures. Beep, Beep came from Gibbs' computer signalling he had two new emails. Tony and Kate shared a horrid glance then grabbed their gear, followed by a "Good night Gibbs" as they rushed for the elevator. Gibbs opened his emails and was surprised at what he saw. Tony's photo popped up first, followed by Kate's. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He deleted the one of Tony straight away. He went back to his paperwork, but couldn't stop thinking about Kate's picture. He brought it back up on his screen and looked at it. Another grin came over his face as he pressed the print button. He shut down his computer, grabbed his things and the picture from the printer and left.

Kate was out in her small backyard with Toni getting ready for bed when she heard the knocking at her front door. She padded through her place, Toni hot on her heels.

" Gibbs" she exclaimed as he stood in front of her holding the printed picture of her wet t-shirt competition.

" I just wanted to ask you about this" he stated, stepping past her.

" I would rather you didn't" she told him closing her front door.

" At least explain why it got sent to me" he said looking at it. Kate stepped forward and grabbed the paper from his hand.

" Tony came across it when he was in Panama City last month. He went to delete it but obviously pressed the wrong button" she told him as she ripped up the picture.

" I see, and the reason why you would even enter a wet t-shirt competition?" he asked with a smirk. Kate shook her head. She couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her boss.

" I was young and drunk. My friends and I thought it would be funny to enter and see who won out of the four of us" she said with a smile as she recalled the memory.

" Was this the same time you got your tattoo?" he asked with a grin.

" No, year before" she told him, walking past him to put the ripped up pieces of the photo on the bin. Gibbs followed her and as she stood up straight he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back into him and placing a gentle kiss at the base of her neck.

" I think it's time you showed me that tattoo of yours" he whispered into her ear. Kate turned around in his arms to face him.

" I've told you, I'm not having meaningless sex. I like you Gibbs and if we went that far, I would expect something more which is against one of your rules".

" Kate".

" I know how you are about breaking your own rules and I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to" she explained to him, her eyes never leaving his. He let out a sigh and hung his head. She felt his grip on her loosen and knew what his decision was. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but didn't work.

" Gibbs it's getting late" Kate pointed out. Gibbs nodded his head.

" Right" he said then headed for the front door, Kate following him. Gibbs stopped and turned around to Kate.

" Good night Kate" he said in a small voice before opening the door and making his way down the steps.

" Night Gibbs" Kate called back. Then it hit her.

" Gibbs" she called out making him stop and turn around.

" The picture of Tony, it was fake". Gibbs gave her a smile.

" I know" he answered then continued to his car.

**RED CELL-**

Kate and Tony ran back into the building and stopped in front of the locked door to the Gunnery Sergt Luca's office. They could hear things crashing and loud grunts signalling a struggle going on inside. They can't open it so Tony shoots the lock. They enter to see Gibbs standing above a beaten Luca. Kate and Tony started to talk about their college. Gibbs stood in front of them, still trying to catch his catch his breath.

" Next person who mentions…a spring break…or a frat party or…college is fired, are we…clear" he said breathless.

" Yes" Tony and Kate answer in unison.

Kate felt bad for what had happened to Gibbs. She felt guilty for not asking if he was ok as soon as they entered the room. She ended up in front of Gibbs' front door. She was about to knock when she thought it would be pointless, so she entered calling his name. When she got no answer she made her way to the basement where she saw the light on and heard the soft sound of his sanding. She slowly made her way down the stairs and she could tell he knew she was there, his whole body tensed.

" Gibbs" Kate started. Gibbs stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. She flinched a little as she looked at his bloody and now bruising face.

" Why do you and DiNozzo find it appropriate to make jokes in serious situations?" He asked in a stern voice. Kate went to speak but Gibbs spoke again.

" Can you two act like mature adults when you're around each other or do I have to separate you". Kate didn't like his accusations so she spat back.

" What did you want me to do? Rush over to your side and make a big fuss? You would have killed me if I had done that. The reason I came here tonight was to see if you were ok because I felt guilty for not asking before, but I can tell that it was a mistake" she turned to leave but Gibbs grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned to face him and saw the hurt in his eyes and the anger inside her diminished.

" Thank you" he said in a small voice. She gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his cheek and he winced under her touch.

" Sorry" she said retracting her hand. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into the bathroom. She put the toilet set down and instructed him to sit down. She rummaged through his medicine cabinet and found some cotton balls and stood in front of him.

" Now this will sting, so I'm apologizing now" she told him. He simply nodded his head in approval and she stepped in between his legs and started to clean the graze on the left side of his face. Once done, she grabbed a new cotton ball and started on the right side of his face. She used water on his lip to get rid of the dried up blood. She put it in the sink with the others and looked at his cleaner face.

" There we go. I think we should get some ice for it now".

" Thank you and no I don't need any ice".

" Gibbs you should really" she started to argue with him, but stopped when his hands went to her hips and his lips took hers in a gentle kiss.

" You're all I need" he whispered against her lips. A smile spread across her face a she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Gibbs stood from the toilet and wrapped his arms around her before leading her into his bedroom. He stopped just before the bed, waiting for her to make the move. Kate realised what he was doing and as much as she wanted to pull him on top of her, she didn't. She couldn't have sex with the man she loved if he didn't feel the same. She stopped their kiss and looked up into his eyes.

" I'm sorry" she said softly.

" Don't be" he replied with a kiss to her forehead. He let her go and stepped back.

" You should go home, get some sleep" he told her softly. Kate nodded and left the room it was at this moment that she thought he would never love her like she loved him. She vowed to end this thing they have going on before she really got hurt.

**TWILIGHT-**

Gibbs couldn't believe his luck when he was told Kate would be his protector. He had no doubt that she would protect him but he didn't want her to risk her life for his. He wasn't worth it. He wanted to object to this arrangement bit it came from the director so there was nothing he could do about it.

" Gibbs" Kate gasped as she woke up. Tony kneeling next to her.

" You dream about Gibbs?" he asked in a mocking tone.

" No" of course she did. Especially now it was he job to protect him from Ari. She was determined not to let anything happen to him. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

" Shooter" Kate yelled as she jumped in front of Gibbs. Gibbs turned around to see Kate fall to the ground and the shooter hiding near an open door and took him out before running over to Kate. He rolled her over and ripped open her jacket to reveal the bullet caught in her vest.

" Oww" Kate moaned. Gibbs helped her up onto her feet.

"Good job" Gibbs told her. It was the first time either of them had heard him say it. Kate smiled and started to reply but feel to the ground. Tony and Gibbs looked down at Kate, blood gushed out of a bullet wound just under her right collar bone. Tony pulled his gun ready to shoot but he couldn't see anyone. He quickly radioed McGee to get an ambulance. Gibb was at Kate's side, his hands putting pressure on her wound to try and control the bleeding.

" Ambo's are on their way" Tony informed Gibbs.

" We got to move her" Gibbs said. Her eyes were still open. He could see the fear in them as she struggled to breathe.

" Shouldn't we wait for the Ambo's?" Tony asked looking at the state Kate was in.

" And risk getting shot at?" he barked.

" Go get McGee up here to help" Gibbs ordered him. Tony ran off to find McGee. Gibbs turned his attention back to Kate.

" You're going to be ok. Just stay awake" he told her, his voice wavering slightly.

" Can't" Kate let out through haggard breaths.

" Why did this one have to miss your vest" he said softly. Kate slowly lifted her arm and grabbed Gibbs' wrist to reassure him everything was going to be ok, even if she didn't believe it. McGee and Tony came running over.

" Tony take her front, McGee her legs. Lift her on my count". They both nodded as they took their positions.

" Sorry Katie" Tony whispered as he started to lift her slowly. She let out an agonizing scream. They managed to manoeuvre down the stairs, even with Gibbs on the side still trying to control the bleeding. They laid her down by the car. She was slipping in and out of consciousness as the sirens of the ambulance got closer.

" Kate stay with me. Look at me, come on" Gibbs begged. Her eyes opened weakly.

" Love you" she said in a small voice then her eyes closed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**KILL ARI-**

Tony entered the dimly lit lab where Abby sat at her desk, hair down and falling around her face. He heard her sniffle and placed the evidence box quietly on the bench and made his way over to Abby. He put a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

" Tony" she said in a small voice and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

" She'll be ok Abs" Tony said in a soothing voice. Abby pulled back to look at him.

" How can you say that? Have you heard anything?".

" No" he told her with a sigh.

" So she could be in surgery dying for all we know" Abby yelled at him.

" Abby I'm worried to, but there is still a job that needs to be done" he said pointing to the box on the bench. Abby nodded and made her way to the box.

" Right. So this is everything you found on the roof top?" Tony nodded.

" We think we found Ari's nest. These shell casings were found on the roof top on that building" Abby nodded her understanding.

" How's Gibbs?" she asked softly. Tony gave a small shrug.

" Hard to tell. After he told me and McGee to search the place he hasn't said a word. I think he feels guilty. You know with the whole protection detail and all" he explained.

" Yeah but he didn't get her shot" Abby had to stop as she felt more tears coming.

" She'll be ok. As soon as we know something we will let you know ok. Keep your chin up" Tony told her before walking out and leaving her with the evidence.

Gibbs still sat at his desk starring at his phone waiting for it to ring.

" Agent Gibbs" he heard a familiar voice. He looked up to the new director, Jenny Shepard, standing at the end of the squad room with a brunette woman who looked foreign. Gibbs got up and met her.

" Agent Gibbs, this is Mossad Officer Ziva David" Jenny said. Gibbs looked at the brunette who gave him a smile and stuck her hand out for him to shake. He took her hand and gave her a questioning look. Jenny caught this look and started to explain.

" Ziva has been sent here to intervene a rouge officer's plans". It clicked to Gibbs.

" Ari" he said. Ziva nodded her head.

" The director of Mossad sent me here to stop him as he has betrayed our county as well as yours. How is your agent?" she asked. Gibbs was shocked that she had asked about Kate. How did she know?

" Still in a critical condition" he said in a small voice. Ziva nodded.

" I got to Ari as he was about to shoot her. I know I knocked it off course, just not sure how much" Gibbs couldn't believe it. This woman saved Kate's life.

" Thank you" he said in almost a whisper. The now quiet squad room was filled by the sound of Gibbs' phone ringing. He rushed over to his desk and answered it.

" Gibbs" he said. He was quick as he listened intently as took in all the information he was being told.

" Can I see her?" he asked. Tony's head snapped up in Gibbs' direction.

" Ok. Thank you" Gibbs said as he hung up. He looked over at Tony.

" Tell Abby, McGee and Ducky that she is awake" Gibbs told him as he pulled his jacket on and ran for the elevator.

Gibbs rushed into Kate's room. There was machines and tubes everywhere. He walked over to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. Kate turned her head and slowly opened her eyes to see the man she loved standing there. A weak smile spread across her features.

" Hi" she said in a weak voice.

" Hi yourself. You gave us all a scare" he told her softly.

" Sorry" she said. Her eyes started to close.

" I'll go and let you get some rest, but be prepared for some visitors" he told her with a smile. Her eyes opened again.

" Ok. I meant what I said" she told him. He looked confused and then he remembered the last few words she had said before she completely blacked out. A smile grew across his face.

" I love you too. Now get some rest and we will talk later" he said leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

Gibbs exited the elevator and walked past the squad room where he saw Tony at his desk and Ziva at Kate's desk. He thought about kicking her out of it but this was more important. He burst into the director's office slamming the door behind him. Jenny looked to see him standing in front of her desk.

" How is Agent Todd?" Jenny asked.

" Stable. Alive. Breathing" Gibbs told her.

" I want Ari dead" he said angrily. Jenny took her glasses off and looked at him.

" I can't let you kill everyone who pisses you off" she told him. Gibbs saw red. She had no idea.

" Pissed me off. Jen he put a bullet in our M.E's assistants shoulder before he shot me, kidnapped Agent Todd and not only two days ago did he try to kill her. Yeah I think he pissed me off" he yelled at her.

" Look, I understand but Officer David was sent here to accompany Ari back to Israel where he will face the Mossad" Jenny explained to him in a calm voice. Gibbs let out a sigh.

" That's not good enough" he exited the office slamming the door once again.

" He hasn't changed one bit" Jenny said to herself.

Ari seemed to be one step ahead of them and Gibbs was getting tired of it. He gave everyone the night off to visit Kate. Ziva knew why he was doing this and made sure she was there on time and ready.

Gibbs picked up a bunch of red and yellow roses for Kate then stopped off home. He ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw Ari sitting on the other side of his basement with his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, a deadly grin on his face. Gibbs knew this would be the end of one of them, but at this moment he wasn't quite sure who. Ari raised the riffle at Gibbs, his finger on the trigger. Gibbs heard a gunshot but didn't feel any pain. He looked at Ari's lifeless body on his basement floor. He looked to his left to the top of his stairs and saw Ziva crouched with her gun still aimed at where Ari was just seconds before. He noticed tears rolling down her face.

" He was my half-brother" Ziva told him as she made her way down to Ari. Gibbs thought it best to leave her alone with her brother.

Gibbs entered Kate's hospital room which was filled with people, including the new director.

" Gibbs what took you so long? You left before me and you only just got here" Abby said. He shrugged.

" Long line at the florist" he told them, but they all knew it was something else.

**MIND GAMES-**

Paula Cassidy and Anthony DiNozzo stood at the plasma screen which showed the case file of one Kyle Boon. They start on the usual banter, just like he would have done with Kate except Tony never had the hots for her. McGee gets caught in the middle of it all and plays it safe.

" Long enough to say no ma'am, Agent Cassidy" he corrects himself.

" Good answer" Paula tells him. They are all interrupted by Gibbs' presence and he isn't happy at all about seeing Kyle Boons face on the plasma. Paula tells him of the call waiting in MTAC and he gets up from his desk.

" Find her a desk" he orders.

" Is that one" she starts to asked pointing to Kate's empty desk.

" Nah it's taken" Gibbs answers quickly as he leaves the squad room. Paula stood in the middle of the squad room and turned to Tony and McGee.

" A whole week TAD with Gibbs, I can smell the fun already" she said sarcastically.

" Well it's been a tough month" McGee told her. Tony added to McGee's explanation for Gibbs' bad mood.

" Right now he pretty much hates everyone Paula, including himself" he told her getting back to work. He couldn't help the pictures that entered his head. Of Kate lying on the ground, her blood everywhere and Gibbs' hand trying to stop it.

They had found Paula in time. Boons lawyer killed and Boon was to face his death sentence. All four of them couldn't be happier. The watched him being dragged out of the building. Gibbs sighed then made a move to head back to his desk. The others soon followed.

" Do you want me to take you home?" Tony asked Paula sincerely, but he still couldn't help the grin that was on his face.

" Uh no Tony, I'll be fine thanks" Paula said with a smirk as they headed back to the squad room.

" Are you sure? You don't look so good. If it helps I won't even walk you to your door" he tried again. Paula stopped and looked at Tony. He was persistent, she had to give him that.

" Fine, but only drop me off" she told him.

" Whatever you say. Hey boss, Kate gets out tonight right?" Tony asked as he stopped by Gibbs' desk.

" Yep" he answered as he gathers up his things.

" Ok, well I was thinking to throw her a party, you know 'Glad you're alive' kind of thing" he said with a smile. All he got was a glare from Gibbs as he walked past Tony and headed for the elevator.

" Ok maybe not" Tony said to himself and Paula laughed.

Gibbs entered Kate's room to see her packing her things with one arm and the other was in a sling.

" Hey what are you doing?" he said as he rushed over and grabbed the piece of clothing from her hand and placed it in her bag and continued with the rest of her things.

" Well I wanted to get a head start. What took you so long anyway? You called an hour ago to say you were on your way" she asked with a questioning look.

" Just took longer than expected. You ready?" he asked as he zipped up her bag.

" Yeah, I just have to sign the papers" she told him. She walked out of the room and to the nurse's station and signed the necessary papers. Gibbs led her to the car and helped her in, then threw her bag into the back.

" Was today that bad?" she asked with a laugh as he hoped in the car and helped her with her seat belt. He let out a sigh.

" I just want to take you home where I can take care of you" he told her. He gave her a quick kiss then started the car. Kate didn't push the subject. She knew he was dealing the whole situation well, even though she was fine and would be back to work as soon as she was cleared. They soon pulled up out the front of Gibbs' house. He helped her out of the car and opened the door for her. She walked in first, the house was pitched black. Gibbs stepped in and switched the lights on. She gave him a soft smile. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, that wasn't too tight to hurt her.

" Forgive me" he whispered into her ear. He hated himself for what had happened to her. He also felt angry at everyone else for not stopping it, but mainly angry at himself and he wanted her to know how sorry he was that it happened to her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for almost getting her killed, but those were the only words that would come out.

" I don't blame you" she replied softly as she hugged him tighter with her good arm. She was just glad it wasn't him. She wouldn't know what she would of done if it had been him. She felt him let out a sigh. She pulled back and saw all the hurt and hatred in his eyes. She had never seen that look in his eyes before.

" None of this was your fault, so stop blaming yourself" she told him. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his cheek then leaned in and kissed him gently.

**SILVER WAR-**

Tony couldn't believe Ziva was here as a liaison officer and sitting at Kate's desk. Who did she think she was?

" Anyone have a key to this?" she asked looking leaning back in Kate's chair to examine Kate's desk.

" That's Kate's desk" McGee stated, still dumbfounded to see her sitting there.

" Ok but if I'm going to be a part of your team I would love to.." she started to say but McGee cut her off.

" Whoa, whoa you're a part of our team?" he asked totally confused.

" Yes" she answers simply. Ziva decides to show them her orders which are signed by Director Shepard. It is now clear that what she is saying is true.

" I would hold off on unpacking the waffle iron 'til you talk to Gibbs" Tony advises her handing her back the orders.

" When does he come in?" she asks.

" Now". Gibbs was not happy at hearing Ziva was now on his team. He wanted Kate back. She only had a few more weeks of physiotherapy and then she would be fit to work. Then again maybe it would be best that Kate be sent to another team, seeing as they were now romantically involved, well sort of.

Gibbs walked into the dimly lit squad room. He was stopped at Kate's desk as the desk lamp turned on and Ziva was sitting behind it leaning on the desk.

" I don't think Kate would mind" she told him. He looked at her then went to his desk.

'She wouldn't mind because she doesn't even know yet, but when she does' he thought to himself.

" I found this, but I have a feeling she would want it back" she said as she got up and handed him Kate's sketch pad. He grabbed it off her and placed it on his desk.

" See you in the morning" Ziva said then left for home. Gibbs watched her then turned his attention back to the sketch pad. He went through her drawings, each of her team mates. He stopped at the one she had drawn of him. He studied it closely. Bad thoughts started to fill his mind so he closed it and leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling to try and get rid of them. When it didn't help he sat up, grabbed the sketch pad and his jacket then left.

When he arrived home Kate was setting the table for dinner. She had most of her mobility back in her arm as the muscles where healing nicely. She was still experiencing pain and stiffness during certain movements, but three more weeks of therapy will help that.

" Hey" she greeted him with a smile. He threw his jacket to the floor and stood in front of her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. He had to make sure she was still here and that it wasn't just all a dream. When he pulled back he noticed she was a bit flushed.

" That bad huh" she said a little breath less. He let her go and held up her sketch pad. She put the knife and fork she had in her hand on the table next to them and took the sketch pad from him.

" I've been looking for this everywhere. Where did you find it?" she asked flipping through it.

" It was in your desk" he stated.

" Oh. My desk is always locked" she said looking at him confused. He just nodded.

" So you went through my desk?" she asked slightly confused. He shook his head.

" Not me. Ziva David" he told her. Now she was really confused.

" Who? Wait she was the one who killed Ari right?" she asked still confused. Gibbs was not telling her anything. He just nodded his head again.

" Gibbs what is going on? If I have been replaced you should tell me". He let out a sigh.

" Director Shepard has agreed to accept Ziva David as a liaison officer for Mossad. All of this was behind my back Kate. I can't change it" he told her in a soft voice. There was no point in delivering bad news angry. He could see Kate's face slowly break as she took in the news. Kate put the sketch pad down on the table, on top of the knife and fork.

" Oh" she said in a small voice before turning and heading for the bedroom. She didn't know how to take the news. Her position had been filled already before she even got to prove that she was fine to go back to work. Now she won't be working with Gibbs, Tony or McGee. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face then decided to go after her. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her chest where she was shot. Gibbs went and sat down next to her.

" How could they do that? I'm three weeks away from coming back and they just…" she couldn't even finish her sentence because it hurt too much. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. Gibbs didn't know what to do.

" Is that what happens now? You get shot and you lose your job" she says, her voice wavering.

" You haven't lost your job. Just been transferred to a new team" Gibbs told her.

" I don't want a new team, I want to stay on yours. I feel safe when I'm with you and the others. I want to be with you" she said as the tears feel down her face.

" I want it to be just like before, when this didn't happen" she pointed to her chest. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close.

" I know. At least you will be coming home to me now" he said trying to make her feel better. It worked as she gave a little chuckle.

" And you won't get mad at me if I screw up" she added with a laugh. She looked up at him now with a smile.

" Thank you" she said.

" For what?" he asked. He felt he didn't do anything.

" Making everything ok. It would be safer is we are separated at work. Isn't that the reason you had your rule 12?". Since getting shot and almost losing her life Gibbs threw rule 12 out the window. He couldn't hide his feelings from her as she couldn't.

" Yes, it is. So you're ok with this?" he asked softly. She nodded.

" Yeah I guess I am" she told him then kissed him.

**UNDER COVERS-**

" Welcome back Agent Todd" Director Shepard said closing Kate's report and taking her glasses off to look at her.

" Thank you director" Kate said with a smile. It had been a long 2 months and she couldn't wait to start work again.

" Now you do understand you have been re-assigned to Agent Balboa's team" Jenny asked. Kate nodded.

" I have no problem with that" she told her.

" Good" Jenny said. Kate took that as her time to leave. She started for the door but was stopped by Jenny.

" One last thing. Don't let Jethro go. He is one hell of a man and any woman would be lucky to have him" Jenny told her. Kate was stunned. She stared at the director. How did she know he was a hell of man? She decided it best not to ask.

" I won't" she told her with a smile then continued out of her office. She walked past her old squad room which was empty. She thought it was strange but then remembered Jethro saying something about having a tough case. She stopped and went up to her desk. She ran a hand over it and thought of all the memories. She was taken out of her thoughts by a loud squeal.

" KATE!" Abby said running towards her, arms outstretched. Kate smiled and turned to accept Abby's bone crushing hug.

" Gibbs didn't tell me you were coming back today. Probably because he was too focused on Tony and Ziva going undercover" she said as she let go of Kate.

" Undercover?" Kate asked a little confused.

" Yeah. They are acting as a married couple who are actually dead" Abby told her.

" Why are they being a dead couple?" Kate asked still confused.

" Well they aren't supposed to be dead. They are assassins and we think the target is a marine" Abby explained.

" Oh. Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not back on the team" she said with a little chuckle.

" Hey we all want you back on team Gibbs, especially the team leader" Abby told her.

" I know but it's better that I'm not. With Jethro's rule 12 and everything" Kate said. Abby's face lit up.

" So you guys are actually on?" she asked excitedly.

" Yeah. Why do you think I'm staying with him" Kate said with a laugh.

" I thought that was just until you were better. I'm so happy for you" Abby said with another tight hug.

" Thanks Ab's. I should really be going" Kate told her. Abby let her go.

" Ok, but come down and visit whenever you can" Abby ordered her.

" I will" she said with a smile then left.

Gibbs was getting tired of watching his agents. They weren't acting like a married couple, they were acting like horny teenagers. He had to admit he was glad that Kate was not on his team otherwise it would be her in there with Tony.

It was frustrating that they weren't getting anywhere. They had the orders but they still weren't sure who the target was, not the mention the FBI had been watching them this whole time as well . Gibbs knew Tony and Ziva would get the job done, but right now it was taking longer than he expected.

Kate stepped out of the elevator and headed for the squad room. She could hear the all too familiar voices. She saw Tony sitting at his desk, looking worse for wear, Ziva sitting at her old desk, Abby at McGee's desk and Gibbs at his own desk, not paying any attention to the others. Kate stood at the entrance of the squad room.

" Geez Tony, I knew you liked it rough, but that" she said with a smile. All eyes turned to Kate.

" Well you know me Kate, I like the weird ones" he retorted as he looked over at Ziva. Kate followed his gaze.

" Kate Todd" Kate said walking over to her desk and holding out her hand with a smile.

" Ziva David" Ziva replied taking Kate's hand. They exchange smiles then Kate turned to face the others. Abby was smiling and so was McGee, who hadn't seen her since the hospital.

" You look good" McGee said. Everyone, including Gibbs, looked at him.

" I mean from when I saw you at the hospital. How you feeling?" he asked changing the subject. Kate smiled.

" I'm great thanks McGee" she said with a smile. Kate wen to Gibbs' desk.

" You ready?" she asked. He looked up at her with a smile.

" Sure" he grabbed his jacket, shut his computer down and went around his desk and wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and led her towards the elevator. Tony, Ziva and McGee looked on with opened mouths.

" Abby, did you know they were" Tony started.

" Yep" she says happily before heading back down to her lab to grab her things.

**FRAME-UP- **

Kate walked through the Gibbs team squad room after seeing Abby.

" That Charles guy give me that creeps" she said out loud.

" Oh I know, he's a weird one" Tony replies as he leans back in his desk.

" I don't like him" McGee replies. Kate turns to Gibbs.

" Why did you hire him?" she asks.

" I didn't. You can blame director Shepard" he said. She nodded. How could she be so stupid as to think Gibbs would actually hire a guy like that to help Abby.

" I will" she said with a smile.

" What are you doing here?" he finally asked her.

" I had to drop some things off to Abby and I thought I would take a detour on the way back up" she said with a grin. He couldn't help but return her smile. He wouldn't admit it but he missed seeing that smile every minute of every day. Now he got to see it in the morning and when he came home, which was better than nothing.

" Good" he said as he stood up and gave her quick kiss.

" Now get back to work" he said.

" Yes sir" she said with a salute and headed for the elevators. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Now that she wasn't on his team anymore she would do everything she wasn't allowed to when she was.

Abby was blaming herself for starting this circus. If she hadn't matched Tony's teeth to the bite mark on the leg he wouldn't be in a jail cell right now, soon to be charged with murder if they didn't work fast to find the real culprit. Kate walked into the almost empty squad room. Ziva and McGee were the only ones at their desks.

" Have you found anything?" she asked. Ziva looked up.

" Not a thing" she answered throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

" Do you know how big Tony's list of enemies is?" McGee asked rhetorically.

" I could guess" Kate replied with a small laugh.

" Did you speak to that Navy Lieutenant. The one who was engaged?" Kate asked. McGee nodded, but Ziva answered.

" She was enjoying her honeymoon when I found her" she said with a sly smile. Gibbs entered the squad room after visiting Tony.

" How is he?" Kate asked.

" Going mad. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

" I was seeing how it was going since you won't let me help" she stated. She knew by the look she received that that wasn't the best thing to say right now, but she didn't care.

" We are doing fine, now go home" he told her. She let out a sigh. No matter how hard she pushed to help she knew he wouldn't let her.

" Fine, but the minute this is sorted out I am to be informed ok?" he told him. He just nodded, kissed her on the cheek and headed for Abby's lab. Kate said her good byes to the others and left as well.

Kate waited anxiously at home. She kept checking her phone very five minutes to see if she had a missed call, but nothing. It was getting close to 2am and she was getting very tired. She eventually dozed off on the couch. She woke to the sound of her phone ringing and picked it up immediately.

" Todd" she answered groggily.

" Good morning sleepy head" she heard the all too familiar voice of Tony DiNozzo.

" Tony. Are you alright? What happened?" she asked suddenly becoming more alert.

" Long story short. Abby's lab rat Chip, did it all" he said. Kate was stunned.

" Is Abby alright? He didn't hurt her did he?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

" Well, she was the one who tied him up in duct tape" he said with a little chuckle. Kate smiled.

" You know I did want to help but Gibbs.." she started to explain why she hadn't been there.

" I know Ziva told me. He left about 10 minutes ago by the way" he told her.

" Thanks and Tony".

" Yeah?".

" Please don't make any more enemies. If this happens again, make it would make it easier on everyone" she said with a laugh. She could hear Tony chuckle.

" I'll try my best, but you know me" he said.

" Yeah, yeah I do. Good night Tony" she said.

" Night Kate". As she hung up the phone she heard the door open and she got up to meet the person who walked through it.

" Your still up" he stated. She nodded.

" I couldn't sleep knowing that Tony was being framed for murder" she told him.

" Did he ring you?" he asked. She nodded again.

" So now will you go to bed?" he asked.

" Only if you come with me" she said with a smile.

" How could I refuse you" he said as he kissed her and led her off to the bedroom.

**BOXED IN-**

Ziva and Tony are stuck in a shipping container and being a metal box they get no service on their mobiles. Tony gets the idea to tape Ziva's necklace to the aerial of his phone. Ziva sits down and rolls up her pants and starts to pull off a band aid from her knee.

" Carpet burn?" Tony asks looking at the all too familiar mark.

" Yep. Kate's is worse" Ziva said standing up and handing Tony the band aid.

" You invited Kate?" Tony exclaimed.

" Along with Gibbs" she said with a nod. Tony couldn't believe it. How could she not have invited him for dinner.

" Please tell me you played twister" he said, trying to find an explanation for her and Kate's carpet burn.

" What's a twister?" Ziva asked with a quizzical look. Tony knew it. He had missed out on all the 'hinky' action.

Kate sat at Gibbs' desk watching McGee clean Tony's face as his "wound" prevents him from doing it himself.

" You cut it on a wooden box" McGee said. Kate couldn't help but laugh. Tony going on about getting grazed by a bullet. Had he forgotten that she nearly died from Ari's bullet. Kate was pulled out of her thoughts as Abby came running into the squad room and hugged him tightly making him groan loudly in pain.

" Who's going to drive you home?" Abby asked.

" I am. I'm cooking him dinner tonight" came Ziva's voice. Abby ran up to her and hugged her. Kate smiled. She knew Abby resented Ziva for taking her place on the team but after lasts nights' dinner, Abby had gotten over it pretty quickly.

" What are you making him?" Kate asked.

" Italian" Ziva answered.

" Her cooking rocks, Tony. What was the name of the dish you cooked last night?" Abby asked turning towards Ziva. She was about to answer Abby when Gibbs strolled in, coffee in hand.

" Cholent. Slow cooked beef with potatoes and beans. Wasn't bad" he said with a smile as he came to stand over Kate, who leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Tony on the other hand was met by smiling faces.

**RAVENOUS-**

" Dog tags in bear poo. That's a first" Kate said.

" I know and now Gibbs has to deal with hunters a well as finding the actual murderer" Abby told her. Kate had been home no more than 10 minutes and Abby had rung her to tell her the weird case they got today and the reason Gibbs may not be home.

" Let me guess, he thinks one of the bear hunters did?" Kate suggested as she pulled her soup out of the microwave.

" You know what he is like, everyone is a suspect until proven innocent. Oh I almost forgot. Ziva and Tony are competing against each other" Abby said excitedly. She loved being able to talk to Kate like this, of course she would prefer to do it in person, but at least she wasn't away working.

" What for?" she asked not surprised at all. Ziva was really like Tony. He pushed her and she pushed right back. She was exactly what he needed.

" Well, basically to see who got the rangers numbers first" Abby said. Kate was confused.

" Wait I thought you said the ranger was a woman? Is Ziva?" she asked. She heard Abby laugh.

" There are two of them. A guy and a girl, who by the way is all natural" Abby said remembering what Tony had told her.

" What do you mean by that?" Kate asked, confusion still evident in her voice.

" She has legs that look like a bear's ass and…what was it…oh yeah and it's hard to tell where her hair starts and her armpit hair ends. Exactly Tony's words" Abby repeated. Kate burst out into laughter.

" And knowing Tony he made up some ridiculous reason for them not to go out. He is so predictable. If you ask me he is lucky to be alive" Kate said with a chuckle.

" Ah Kate I got to go. I'll speak to you later" Abby said quickly.

" Ok. Bye Abs" and with that Abby was gone. Kate put her phone down and sighed. She loved living with Gibbs but she hated when he had to work on a case and she was left at home alone. She shrugged to herself and got up, locked all the doors and windows then headed off to bed.

Kate sat at her desk typing away when her partner, Chuck Westly, entered the squad room.

" That's a hell of a man you got there Kate" he said with a chuckle. Kate looked up at him confused.

" Sorry?" she said. He sat down at his desk, an amused look on his face.

" I just heard that Special Agent Gibbs shot the culprit in the ass" he said laughing. It was just too funny. Kate couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

" Really" she said.

" Yeah, I ran into Tony in the elevator" he said starting to type.

" So they're back?" she asked. He nodded. Kate jumped out of her chair and mad a run for the elevator. She exited and made her way to the bullpen where she saw McGee at his desk.

" Tim, where's Jethro?" she asked. McGee looked up at her.

" Uh…I'm not sure. He could have gone to get coffee. You heard about the" McGee started. Kate nodded her head.

" Yeah I heard. So he actually shot him"

" Yep. Tony and I couldn't believe it and we saw it" McGee said, an amused expression also gracing his face.

" I can tell. I'll see you later Tim" she said as she exited the bullpen. She waited for the elevator anxiously. As soon as the door opened she went to step in but stopped when she came close to running into the person coming out. She looked up to see Gibbs starring at her. He was still in his tan coloured jacket, light blue jeans and boots. He didn't have time to even try and get out when Kate pushed him back in and hit a button. When the doors closed she reached out and pushed the emergency switch.

" What" he started to say but she cut him off.

" Did you really shoot him in the ass?" she asked, her hands on her hips. She was trying to be as serious as possible. He faulted for a second trying to find the right words.

" It was the biggest target I had at the time" he said with a smirk. That was it, Kate couldn't be serious anymore. A smile spread across her face and she stepped closer to him.

" The ass, really?" she said, still not believing it. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders. Kate now wrapped her arms around his middle, and he did the same.

" I'm going to be known as 'the girlfriend of the guy who shot a park ranger in the ass'" she said with a laugh. She looked up into his eyes and saw the humour in them. He normally didn't like the title boyfriend and girlfriend, but in this situation he didn't mind.

" And I'm the one who has Kate Todd's ass" he said in a low voice as his hands went down to grab her ass. She let out a tiny squeal and went to push away from him but he pulled her closer than kissed her.

**BLOODBATH-**

" He can get to me anywhere" Abby said sitting on her lab floor.

" Not anywhere" Gibbs told her sitting down next to her. They all went back up the squad room and Gibbs called Kate.

" Hey" her sweet voice greeted him.

" Kate can you come and pick Abby up?" he said.

" Sure. Why what's wrong? Is she ok?" she quickly asked starting to panic.

" She is ok. She just needs somewhere safe to stay" Gibbs told her.

" I'll be right there" she said and hung up. Gibbs pocketed his phone and went over to Abby who was sitting in his seat.

" Kate is on her way to take you back to our place. You will be safe there" he told her in a low voice. Abby just nodded.

" We'll get him Ab's, don't worry" he said and kissed her forehead. His words and actions did make her feel better, even if she didn't voice it.

Gibbs walked through the front door, locking it behind him. He was suddenly met by Kate who had a worried expression on her face.

" Jet you got to go down there. I have tried talking to her but she is just…I don't know" Kate said at a loss for words. He could tell she was concerned about her friend.

" What happened?" he asked.

" I don't know. We had dinner, she showered and I showed her your boat. She just seems really…un-Abby and its scaring me. You need to do something, I've tried talking to her but " she said without taking a breath.

" Her ex-boyfriend is after her. Nothing you say or do can make her feel better" he said then kissed her forehead before going down to the basement and coming face to face with a drunk and upset Abby.

'I should of hide the bourbon' he thinks to himself as he lets her ramble.

" That is not my fault. It is not my fault" she repeats to herself. He smiles at her knowing that she is finally coming to her senses.

Gibbs retreats to his bedroom after making sure Abby is tucked in. He enters and sees Kate sitting up under the covers, that worried expression still on her face.

" Is she ok?" she asks. Gibbs starts to get changed and hops into bed next to her.

" She will be ok. Now get some sleep" he said as he pulled her down into the bed with him.

Abby strolled into Kate's squad room.

" Hi Kate" she said happily.

" Abby what are you doing here. I thought you had court today" Kate said surprised to see her in front of her desk, still dressed in her court clothes.

" I did. I just wanted to come and apologize for last night" she said with a smile.

" What? Abby no, don't apologize. It was a horrible time" Kate said.

" Well I still want to apologize" she said with a shrug.

" Ok, well apology accepted. So why didn't you tell me about this one?" Kate asked. Abby groaned.

" Because he was harmless, well I thought he was harmless. Can we not talk about it please" Abby said jumping up and down.

" Ok, ok" Kate said quickly.

" So when will you and Gibbs be taking your relationship to the next level?" Abby asked.

" My partner, Kate Gibbs. I like the sound of that" Chuck said walking in. Kate went bright red, she could have killed Abby.

" I don't think he is ready for that yet" Kate started to say.

" But you are?" Chuck said now standing next to Abby. Kate let out a sigh.

" When did my love life become so interesting" Kate said sitting back in her chair.

" When you started sleeping with Gibbs" Abby said with a smirk. Kate's cheeks went red.

" Oh Kate" Abby said. They were silent until Chuck spoke.

" Just out of curiosity, if he did ask you, would you say yes?" he asked. Abby looked at him then back at Kate. Kate ran her hands through her hair. Why did she feel like she was being interrogated.

" Well I wouldn't say no" she finally answered. Abby squealed and jumped up and down.

" Abby, he has to ask me first" Kate said, at her excitement.

" That won't take long" she said and left. Kate exchanged a look with Chuck. He shrugged his shoulders and went and sat back at his desk.

'Abby please don't do anything stupid' she thought to herself.

**HIATUS-**

Director Shepard was the first one at the hospital, followed by Abby. Kate sat at home watching late night TV waiting for Gibbs to call her like he promised. She didn't like what he was doing, it was dangerous. He assured her that everything would be fine, just like every other time. She checked her phone again, nothing. She turned the TV off and decided to head to bed deciding he got caught up.

When Kate awoke to get ready for work the next morning Gibbs still wasn't home and he still hadn't called her. She was starting to get worried so she headed in early to check in on the team.

When she entered the squad room no one was there. She was confused as to why they wouldn't be there. She decided to go see Ducky as he was always in autopsy. As predicted there was Ducky and Palmer.

" Ducky do you know where Jethro is? He was supposed to call me last night" she said. Ducky face dropped as he realized no one had contacted Kate.

" Oh dear. I would have thought someone would have called you" Ducky said taking his gloves off and making his way over to her.

" Why? What's happened?" she asked starting to get concerned. Ducky took in a breath.

" There was an explosion on the ship last night. Jethro was taken to hospital" he said in a soft voice.

" Oh god" Kate exclaimed. She could feel the tears already starting to sting her eyes.

" He is doing ok as far as I know" Ducky told her with a reassuring hand on her arm. Kate just nodded and took a breath.

" What hospital?" she asked.

" Portsmith Naval, but I don't think" he started but Kate was already out of the room and in the elevator.

Kate entered the hospital and asked for Gibbs' room. When asked if she was family she answered, almost yelling.

" Family? I'm his god damn girlfriend and co-worker. If you don't let me see him, so help me god I will" she started but the nurse had already dealt with two crazies from NCIS so she wasn't going to stop this one.

" Right through there. Your other co-workers are with him now" she told Kate. Kate mouthed a quick thank you and ran towards his room. She stopped at the door. She saw Gibbs lying lifeless on the bed, bandaged up and tubes coming out of him. She stepped even closer and saw the burns on his face.

" Oh god" she exclaimed.

" Kate" Tony said as he came over to her. She looked up at him, she also saw the director behind him.

" Why didn't you call me? I was up all night waiting for him to call me like he promised" she said through her tears.

" I had a job to do" he started to explain.

" I thought you were my friend Tony" she said angrily.

" I am, but I knew how you would react" he started again.

" If he had died, would have I been told? Or would I have to wait for the funeral to find out" she said and walked past him to the side of his bed. Tony took one look back at the director and then left the room. Jenny made her way over to the bed.

" Doctor is he in pain?" she asked. This got Kate's attention and she turned to look at the doctor. He didn't answer straight away.

" Was this man a marine?" he asked.

" Yes" Kate said quickly before Jenny could.

" Wounded in Desert Storm?" he asked again.

" He has a purple heart" Jenny said.

" That's it. I treated him in Kuwait" the doctor stated.

" Jethro never told me he was wounded in Desert Storm" Kate stated softly, looking back down at him.

" Me neither" Jenny added.

" He was in a coma when we evacuated him to Frankfurt" he told them. This was the first time Kate had heard this. She knew he wasn't one to talk about his past but she would of thought he would of mentioned something like this.

" That was the expression he had in '91. More anguish then pain" she heard the doctor say.

Kate sat in the chair by Gibbs' bed waiting for him to wake up. She saw the doctor walk in after talking to the director.

" I could organise a cot for you" he said with a small smile, seeing how tired Kate was no. Kate sat up straight.

" No, I should get home" she said as she stood and grabbed her things. She walked over to his bed and put a gentle hand on his head, leaned over and kiss his good cheek.

" Call me if anything changes" Kate said handing him her card. He took it with a nod of the head.

" Will do" he said. She gave him a soft smile then headed home.

It was Ducky's turn to finally visit his dear friend. He spoke to the doctor about his condition and of what he knew about Gibbs' past. Out of the blue Jethro shot up, eyes wide and struggling to breath. Ducky helped the doctor relax him. The nurse came in and took the tube from his throat out.

"He calls me Ducky. Welcome back Jethro" he said in a happy tone. Jethro started to relax.

" I don't know him" Gibbs said as he turned to face Ducky. Ducky and the doctor knew that that wasn't a good sign.

After discussing his memory loss with the doctor Ducky knew what he had to do. He thought it would be best coming from him.

" Ducky" Kate answered.

" Caitlin. I have some news" he said.

" Jethro's awake?" she asked quickly. She was still in bed but sat up quickly at the news.

" Yes, but I'm afraid he is suffering some memory loss" Ducky told her. Kate was quiet.

" Kate?" he asked.

" I'm still here. How…how bad?" she stuttered.

" He didn't know who I was and he remembers the explosion, in Kuwait" Ducky told her in his most gentle tone. He heard Kate sigh.

" That's…that's 15 years. He…will he gain his memory?" she said softly.

" We can only hope. Kate" he started.

" Duck I can't be near him if he doesn't remember me. It would…It would hurt too much" she said trying to hold back more tears.

" I understand. I'll be here if you need me" he said.

" Thanks Ducky" she said and hung up. She hung her head.

'It just keeps getting worse' she thought. She took a deep breath and decided to shower and get ready for work. There was work to be done and it wasn't going to stop for her.

Jenny invited Ducky into her office.

" Did you know when Jethro was married he had a daughter?" Jenny asked him as he entered the room.

" No that's not possible. I know all three of Jethro's ex-wives, they had no children" he plainly stated.

" With his first wife Shannon, he did" Jenny told him. She turned the plasma on and two profiles showed up.

" I don't believe it" Ducky exclaimed sitting in the seat closest to him..

" They were murdered while Jethro was fighting in Desert Storm. Shannon witnessed the murder of a Marine in Ocean Side" Jenny explained to him.

" Shannon and Jethro's 8 year old daughter Kelly, died in the crash" she finished. Ducky couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" That is so awful" he said shaking his head.

'No wonder he never spoke about his past' he thought to himself. Once Ducky was finished with the director he took a detour to Kate's squad room.

" Caitlin, can we have a chat?" he asked softly.

" Uh?" Kate looked over at agent Balboa. He nodded his head. Kate got out from behind her desk and followed Ducky into the elevator and they went down to Autopsy. He pulled out a seat for her. He explained everything that Jenny had just told him. Her voice caught in her throat.

" I…I" she stuttered.

" I know" Ducky said gently. Kate stood from the chair.

" I can't handle this anymore" she cried and ran out of autopsy. She exited on Gibbs level and went straight for the wash rooms. She almost ran into Ziva who was coming out.

" Kate, are ok?" Ziva asked. Kate shook her head.

" Jethro almost dies, now he doesn't remember and his wife and daughter were murdered, apart from that I'm fine" she spat and walked past her into the wash room. Ziva had been taking crap all day for not caring about Gibbs, but truth be told, she did care. And that was why she made it her job to make him remember.

Ziva entered his darkened room, he was sleeping, well resting as she stood by his bed. She gently touched his arm, and as a reflex he grabbed hers. Gibbs looked up at her, not having a clue who she was.

" Ziva" she introduced herself.

" We work together?" he asked.

" Yes. I'm a Mossad Officer attached to your team" she informs him.

" It's been a year" she tells him.

" Do you always finish peoples sentences?" he asks.

" Only when I'm in a hurry" she informed him on what was going to happen.

" You remember 9/11?" she asked.

" No my boss told me" he said getting up out of bed.

" Director Shepard" she started.

" No, no my boss. It doesn't matter, what can I do?" he asks coming face to face with Ziva. She puts her hands on either side of his face.

" Remember".

" I've been trying to since I woke up in this room" he yelled.

" Well try harder" she yelled back. Gibbs stopped and starred at her.

" Good, that's a start" she said.

" What is?" he asked confused.

" The old Gibbs stare. You gave it to all of us McGee, Tony, me" she exclaimed.

" What are you talking about?" he yelled again. Ziva grabbed his hand and made him hit her on the back of the head. He starred at her as the pictures of his memory started to float back. Ziva, now starting to cry.

" Ari, Ari almost killed Kate" she told him. A memory of that flashed through his head. All memories of Kate appeared in his head, and so did his feelings.

" And I…I killed Ari" she cried. He remembered that to.

" Your brother" he said in a hoarse voice. She nodded.

" You killed your brother….To save me" he stated. She nodded again. He pulled her in for a hug and held her while she cried.

Tony and McGee were calling everyone to tell them Gibbs had gained his memory back, and the first person Tony called was Kate he didn't want to get on her bad side again, but also she was his girlfriend after all.

Kate arrived at the squad room but no one was there so she sat in Gibbs' chair again and waited patiently. She saw the others walk down from MTAC and Gibbs follow the Director into her office. She asked them questions about him. She had a good feeling about seeing him again. Gibbs finally walked into the quiet squad room, but Kate had gone to the toilet, so he rummaged around his desk for his gun and badge. Tony got up and handed them to him.

" You'll do" he said walking up beside Tony. He handed Tony his badge and gun.

" It's your team now" he told him with a hand on his shoulder. Kate stood at the entrance to the squad room just as he said it. Her heart skipped a beat. Gibbs started making his round of farewells. He gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't speak. He spotted Kate behind her. He made his way over to her. She looked up into his eyes. She saw the love back in them.

" Jet" she started to say, but stopped when he grabbed her hands and studied them. He looked back at her face and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, then pulled her in close for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

" I remember how much I love you" he whispered in her ear. More tear started down her face.

" Don't ever change" he whispered as he pulled back, kissed her on the cheek and turned and headed for Ziva then Ducky. She watched him walk away, his arm slung over Ducky's shoulders. The squad room was once again silent, except for the sobs of Kate and Abby. McGee walked over and consoled Abby, while Tony did the same for Kate.

3 hours later and Kate had finally agreed to go home. She had said she didn't want to go and find him packing, she had wanted to stay at his desk and wake up from this horrible nightmare. When she stepped inside the dark house, she knew she was awake and that this was a nightmare. She made her way to the bedroom. Her emotions got the best of her when she looked at the open and empty draws. She sat down the bed. She looked over at the bedside table and saw the picture still there. It was of Gibbs and herself. Abby had taken it one day at the office. It was the only picture they had of each other as he wasn't one for having his picture taken. She reached over and grabbed it. She ran a gentle finger over him. She curled up on the bed, holding the picture to her chest and quietly cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHALOM-**

" Kate it's only been 4 months. He could still come back" Abby told her. Kate looked at all the monitors that had a picture of Gibbs on it. It had been 4 months but it still hurt.

" Abby, no call, no letter. He's not coming back" Kate stated. Abby jumped off her chair.

" Speaking of coming back. Tony should be here soon" she said running out of her lab. Kate sat there.

" Bye Abby" Kate waved. She turned her attention back to the picture of Gibbs and sighed. She left to go back to her own squad room.

" A woman" the small Mexican woman said handing Gibbs the phone.

" And she sounded upset" she added. Mike Franks gave a little chuckle. Gibbs turned and looked at the phone. His first thoughts were that it was Kate, finally got a hold of him but when he heard the voice on the other line, he was somewhat disappointed.

" Ola, how's Mexico?" Ziva asked.

" I may be in a little bit of trouble" she finally told him the reason for her call.

" Define little?" he asked.

" I am currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad and my father" she told him.

" Geeze what you do?" he asked, now really concerned.

" I was hoping maybe…save me" she told him. He hung up. She needed his help, but he wasn't sure if he could give it. He wanted to, but what would be the consequences of him returning.

Ziva paced around Gibbs' basement hoping he would show up. He was her last lifeline. Gibbs walked up the path to his house. He opened the unlocked door and entered. The house seemed different to when he last left it. As he made his way through the house he noticed that some things had accumulated dust, of which Kate would never let happen. He made his way to the basement. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. There was a big sheet covering his boat and Ziva pacing. Ziva stopped and turned towards the stairs. She saw the confused look on his face as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

" She moved out after a month. She said she couldn't stay in such a big house by herself" Ziva told him. He nodded.

" Why after a month?" he asked.

" She believed you would come back. But now I think she has given up" she told him. Gibbs didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything.

Kate was heading to the Director's office when she ran into Tony.

" Sorry Tony" she said with a soft smile.

" My fault" he said.

" How's the team?" she asked. She saw a change in his face.

" I heard about Ziva and I don't believe it for a second" she told him. He nodded.

" Neither do I" he said. She studied his face closely.

" You know something" she stated. He forgot how about how good she was at reading him.

" I don't want you getting involved Kate" he said. She nodded her understanding.

" Well, if you need more help you know where to find me" she said as she continued on to the director's office. He just nodded. Keeping a secret from Kate was going to be hard. Keeping Gibbs away from NCIS was going to be harder. One way or another she was going to find out he was back and when she does, it won't be pretty.

Kate sat at her desk typing away. Since Gibbs had left she would stay at work for as long as possible. She didn't like being home alone. Agent Balboa walked into the squad room and stood in front of her desk.

" Agent Todd, there is someone I think you might want to see downstairs" he told her. She looked up at him and could see the smile in his eyes. She immediately shot out from her desk and ran to the elevator.

Gibbs and Tony made their way to the elevator, heading for Ziva, who was not going to wait around. The doors opened and there stood Kate. Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off her. Tony looked from one to the other.

" I'll go get McGee" Tony said and left them alone. Gibbs stepped into the elevator and when the doors closed he pushed the emergency button, just like old times. They starred at each other in silence. Gibbs was in a hurry so he had to sort this out quickly.

" Kate.." he started.

" Why did you leave?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

" I had no choice" he stated.

" Bullshit. You quit, doesn't mean you had to leave me" she told him. He let out a sigh and stepped closer to her.

" I needed to get away. Losing 15 years of your life confuses you a little bit" he told her. She shook her head.

" You told me you remembered you love me. Then you leave me. What am I supposed to think" she almost yells at him.

" Katie, I'm" he says as he touches her arm but she pulls away.

" Don't. I waited for you for a whole month. No calls, no letters, not even an email. I didn't even know if you were still alive. Now you're here because Ziva is in trouble. If it had been me, would you have come back?" she asked, the hurt clearly showing on her face. He stepped closer and kissed her. She melted into him, but her emotions got the best of her and she pulled back, slapped him across the face and pushed the emergency button, making the doors open and she ran for the bathroom. Gibbs still in the elevator, surprised at her actions. He really was a bastard.

**ESCAPED-**

Once again Gibbs' retirement is interrupted this time by FBI Agent Fornell. He doesn't refuse to help him as Gibbs and Fornell were the ones who put ex-petty officer Derek Polson behind bars. And now that he has escaped, Gibbs can't stay away. Director Jenny Shepard refuses him temporary reinstatement. She has to play by the rules, even if it is Gibbs.

Tony, Ziva and McGee are confused as to why Gibbs is back. Even suggested that he forgot that he quite. Another realisation crosses his mind.

" Nobody tells Kate about this ok" Tony says in a hushed voice. They both nod.

" That's going to be kinda hard though. She works in the same building, someone is bound to let it slip that he is back" McGee pointed out.

" Right. Well I'll warn agent Balboa" Tony said grabbing his phone.

Gibbs sat in the corner of his almost empty basement. Director Shepard standing in front of him.

" You don't want me back Jen" he said softy.

" No I don't" she replied with a small shake of the head.

" Worried you won't be able to handle me, Di-rec-tor".

" No Jethro. I'm afraid you won't be able to handle yourself" she told him. She explains to him why.

" When you're as good at something as you are. When you can make a difference like you can, you just don't quite". He doesn't answer. Her words really sinking in. She turns and leaves him to think about everything.

Kate finishes getting dressed after a long hot shower. She hears an urgent knock at her door. She makes her way to the door. She opens it and is shocked to see Gibbs standing there. He looks better than what he did last time she saw him. He is in his usual clothes and has had a shave, except for the little bit on his top lip.

" What are you doing here?" she asks.

" I came to see you" he states and pushes past her to get inside. She closes the door and turns to face him.

" Have you finally come to say goodbye?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. He shakes his head.

" Quite the opposite actually" he says.

" I'm listening" she says waiting for him to continue. He ran a hand through his long hair. She really did like his hair like this, not the marine cut that it used to be.

" I've decided to come back" Kate nodded.

" Leaving was not the best idea, although it felt like it at the time" he continued. Kate knew he was never good at apologies and this was probably the best she was going to get.

" So you have come to apologise for being a bastard" she stated. He didn't say anything. She looked into his eyes. She saw the sorry, the hurt and his need for forgiveness in them. She loved those blue eyes and she loved him. Now that he was back all she wanted was him, back in her arms. She uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh.

" Can you promise me, and I mean cross you heart hope to die promise, that you will NEVER do anything like that again" she said. A smile came over his face and he nodded. He moved towards her. He looked down into her big brown eyes.

" I promise you that I am not going anywhere" he told her in a soft voice. A smile spread across her face.

" If you don't keep your promise I get to shoot you, deal?" she said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

" Deal" he whispered as he brought her in for a kiss.

The next morning Kate walked into the squad room.

" Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get out of bed" she said with a smile as she remembered the reason why. Agent Balboa looked up at her then at the time.

" Kate, it's 08:00. Your still an hour early" he pointed out. She let out a sigh.

" Oh, right. Well I'm late for me anyway" she said with a smile.

" I take it you know he is back" Balboa said. There was only one reason she could be this happy and that was Gibbs. She nodded.

McGee, Tony and Ziva make their way to the squad room. They stop as they see Tony's things piled on top of McGee's desk (his old one), McGee's things on Michelle's desk (his old one), Michelle holding her things and a well-dressed and shaving Gibbs sitting at his old desk.

" What?" Gibbs asks the three faces that stare at him.

**SINGLED OUT-**

" If Gibbs asks tell him I went out for coffee" Tony said as he left the squad room after McGee' comment.

" Tony I didn't" McGee tried but Tony kept walking. Tony stepped into the elevator, which was already occupied by Kate. She smiled.

" Going home?" he asks.

" Yep. You?" she asks.

" Nah. Looking for this guy" Tony showed Kate the photo.

" Oh. So I guess I shouldn't expect Jethro home tonight" she said. Tony looked at her.

" Wait, so you two are back on? He just comes home and everything is alright again" he says sounding a little snippy.

" What? No. Of course not everything is alright, but I love him and if he needed to go to Mexico to sort himself out than that's what he needed to do" Kate explained. It was definitely not like that. She hadn't even moved back in fully. After her little angry outburst when he first came back, she wanted to make up with him. After all she was still in love with him, and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

" Fine, whatever you say" he replies. Kate turns to look at him.

" Tony what's wrong?" she asked but he didn't answer.

" You didn't want him to come back, is that it?" she pushed. He hit the emergency button.

" He is not ready to be back at work. He called Ziva you the other day. He isn't 100%" he tried to explain.

" So you think you should still be team leader?" she questioned. He shook his head.

" No, if I wanted my own team I could have it" he blurted out.

" What? You have been offered your own team?" she asks. He sighs.

" Yeah. The director told me of the offer this morning" he said in a low voice.

" Are you going to take it?".

" I don't know. Like I said, Gibbs still isn't 100%" he said then hit the emergency button. Kate took that as a sign that the conversation was over. She turned back to look at the doors. When they opened Kate stepped out not taking any notice of the three people, one on whom was Justin Ferris. Tony couldn't believe his luck.

" You've done it again DiNozzo" he says happily to himself.

" Todd" Kate answered her phone.

"You are not going to believe this" Abby said excitedly.

" What's going on Abs?" Kate asked as she sat back in her chair.

" Ziva is going under cover as a geek at a speed dating event" she tried to hide her amusement.

" Are you kidding. Wow. At least you guys are doing something. I've been stuck doing paper work for the past two days" Kate complained.

" Sucks to be you. Oh I do have a favour to ask you" Abby said.

" Ok" .

" Could you get Gibbs to shave off his moustache?" Abby asked. Kate laughed.

" Why? Don't you like it?" she replied.

" Oh no I think it makes him look great, but ever since it's been on his face he has been kind of…snitchy" Abby said repeating Ziva's word. Kate laughed again.

" I don't think it has anything to do with it, but I will see what I can do" she said still laughing.

Ziva was at her seat waiting for the time to start. She was nervous as hell.

" 90 second dates. I thought you were kidding me Gibbs" she said softly so only he could hear.

" You'll do fine Ziva, I had marriages shorter then that" he said trying to lighten the mood. It was getting late and Kate was getting bored. She decided to go down and visit Gibbs in MTAC. When she walked in McGee was over near the computers and Gibbs was wearing a head set standing in front of the screen, which showed what Ziva was seeing.

" And do turn up the charm Ziva David. You're a geek, not mentally deranged" he said as 'Larry' got up from Ziva's table.

" That's good advice, Agent Gibbs" he heard Kate's voice from behind him. He turned to see her there, looking tired as hell. He lifted the mic away from his mouth.

" What are you doing here? You look exhausted" he said in a low voice, not wanting McGee to hear how concerned he was.

" I have paper work that needs to be done and since you're not home I may as well stay here and do it" she told him with a shrug.

" How is she going?" Kate asked pointing to the screen.

" She only just started" he stated. Kate nodded her head

" Katie go home get some rest" he said softly. She shook her head.

" I want to be here with you" she told him. He let out a sigh.

" Fine, but take a seat" he said pointing behind her. He then leaned in and whispered into her ear.

" We can't have you distracting me" then kissed her cheek before focusing back on Ziva and the task at hand.

Tony and Ziva were bringing Calvin in so there was nothing they could do except wait to question him. Gibbs took his head set off and tossed it on the desk next to McGee. He turned back to find Kate asleep in one of the chairs. His heart melted at the sight. She has never looked more peaceful than when she is asleep He made his way over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

" Katie, wake up" he said in a soft voice. She started to stir.

" Jet?" she said in a sleepy voice.

" You feel asleep in MTAC. I think it's time you went home" he said. She nodded her head as she started to sit up properly. Gibbs helped her up out of the chair. She was so exhausted she against him to hold herself up.

" I'll get McGee to drive you home" he told her. She just nodded her head, gave him a hug and a kiss then McGee took her and led her out and to her squad room to get her things.

Gibbs walked into the house and found Kate curled up on the lounge. He dropped his things and went to sit next to her. She sat up and then rested back down on his lap his arm draped over her.

" You get him?" she asked.

" Yep" he said.

" How's Tony?" she asked. She knew he was doing it tough, but hoped this stress would ease off him as the case ended.

" Fine. Why?" he asked confused.

" I spoke to him yesterday and he seemed…distant and not himself" she told him.

" Just Tony being Tony" he said, not really giving it any thought.

" Do you know the director offered him his own team?" she asked. She felt his body tense.

" I take that as a no" She sat up and looked at him. He all of a sudden looked worried.

" Don't worry. He told me that he couldn't leave because you're not 100%" she told him. A confused looked graced his features.

" I'm not 100%?" he questioned.

" You mistook Ziva for me a couple of days ago" she told him.

" That, that was just a slip of the tongue" he said looking ashamed that she had found out of his slip up.

" I know. I think it's Tony's way of saying he doesn't want to leave your team and is using the coma as an excuse not to say it. He's just like you when it comes to expressing your feelings" she said, now just trying to lift the mood. It worked as a smile came across his face.

" I have no problems expressing my feelings for you" he told her as he grabbed her by the waist and forced her back onto the lounge, his body on top of hers. She let out a giggle.

" I know that, but when other people are around" she says with raised eyebrows.

" They don't need to know, how much I love you" he said almost in a whisper. A soft smile appeared in Kate's face and she ran a gentle hand over his face. She still couldn't believe that he was actually back and she was in his arms.

" I love you too, Jethro". He smiled. This was where he wanted to be.

**SAND BLAST-**

Kate sat on her bed in only a NIS t-shirt, her bare legs crossed over each other. Her right hand cradled her left as she examined the diamond ring on her finger for the millionth time. He had surprised her with the proposal a couple of nights ago. The rough couple of months had pushed him to do it. Kate was so entranced in the ring and that unforgettable night that she didn't notice the tall blonde that had entered the house and made her way to the basement. Gibbs was starting to paint the name of the boat when she started down the stairs.

" Your doorbell doesn't work" she stated. Gibbs turned to see Col. Hollice Mann coming down the stairs.

" So your breaking and entering" he said going back to his boat.

" I did knock" Col. Mann said. Gibbs turned his head up towards the door wondering where Kate was. Then he remembered how mesmerised she was by her ring. He smiled to himself than focused back on what Col. Mann was saying. Kate came out of her day dreaming at the sound of voices. She got up and headed for the basement. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Gibbs and Col. Mann.

" This about the case?" she asked making Col. Mann jump. Gibbs looked up at her and nodded.

" Sorry I didn't realise you had company" Col Mann said as she grabbed her bag and started up the stairs.

" I'll see you tomorrow" she said. She gave Kate a small smile as she went passed her, Kate returned it being polite. Once Kate was sure she was gone she spoke.

" She likes you". Gibbs smiled.

" And your jealous" he said starting up the stairs.

" So what if I am" she said putting her hands on her hips.

" You have nothing to worry about" he told her as he reached the top of the stairs and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She rested her hands on his arms and looked up into his eyes. The rock on her finger caught his eyes.

" I would have thought that would be enough proof" he said indicating to her engagement ring. Her smile widened.

" When there's a ring on your finger, that's when I'll stop getting jealous" she told him, a sparkle in her eyes. He chuckled, kissed her then pulled her back to the bedroom.

" He didn't believe me that urinating in a government vehicle was an offence" Balboa told Kate and Chuck about his bazaar lunch break.

" How old was he?" Chuck asked.

" Only about 15. Sure scared the hell out of him though" Balboa chuckled again. Kate couldn't help but laugh as well. Kate stopped laughing when she felt the presence of someone in front of her desk. She looked up and saw the pained face of her fiancé.

" Jethro, is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

" Can we go for lunch?" he asked.

" Sure, I haven't eaten yet" she said grabbing her bag and jacket.

" Do you think Gibbs is going soft?" Chuck asked when the elevator doors closed.

" What, 'cause he's getting married again?" Balboa asked. Chuck nodded.

" That and I think the coma made him forget how to be a bastard". Balboa gave a chuckle at the statement.

After what happened today, Gibbs did feel soft. He had never lost someone that quick and instead of hunting him down he was taking his fiancé out to lunch. A lot had changed in the past few months, hell he was getting married again. Maybe this was the new Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**TWISTED SISTER-**

Kate caught up with Gibbs before he had a chance to rip McGee apart.

" Make it quick, Kate" he snapped.

' The old Gibbs is back' she thought before she spoke.

" Go easy on him". She saw the fire in his eyes grow.

" He held a suspect from me" he said in a low, angry voice.

" The suspect is his sister, who he was trying to protect. If it was my sister I would have done the same thing".

" You would hide her from Balboa and me. Knowing that we would find out?".

" Yes. I would make sure she is safe before bringing her in, which is exactly what Tim has done. Don't punish him for protecting his family" she snapped.

" You finished?" he asked bitterly.

" For now" she replied and he stormed off and into the elevator, where McGee was anxiously waiting for him.

They watched the two girls embrace. Gibbs walked up to McGee.

" I advise you go back and thank Kate" he said quietly. McGee looked at him confused.

" Why Kate?".

" Because she is the reason you still have a job". McGee instantly had the urge to thank Kate.

McGee stepped off the elevator and saw Kate at her desk.

" Kate" he said standing in front of her desk. Kate looked up and smiled at him.

" It's good to see you're still alive" she said happily. McGee gave a little chuckle.

" I have you to thank for that" he told her. She smiled at him.

" So how bad was he?" she asked. He shrugged.

" He's been worse. He didn't even hit me when I handed him my badge and weapon".

" You resigned?" she asked surprised. He nodded.

" Well, he didn't let me actually" he explained. Kate relaxed.

" I'm glad you're still here Tim".

" thanks Kate. I'll…I'll see you around" he said with a smile.

" Take care" Kate called before he disappeared.

Kate was surprised to see Gibbs home before her. She walked in and was hit by the smell of chicken and corn soup being freshly made. She made her way into the kitchen and saw Gibbs stirring the pot.

" What's the special occasion?" she asked. He put the lid back on and turned to face her.

" No occasion" he said with a shrug. Kate smiled at him.

" How about a celebration" she suggested.

" For what?".

" For your ability to let McGee live" she told him with a smile. He nodded and made his way over to her by the door.

" You had a lot to do with it" he told her in a soft voice.

" Was it what I said?" she asked. He shook his head.

" I would do what he did for you. You're my family now" he said as he ran a gentle hand over her cheek. She couldn't help the love that filled her body at the moment. She smiled.

" I guess we have something else to celebrate". Gibbs pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

**SHARIF RETURNS-**

Kate arrived home later than normal, as her and her team had just wrapped up a case and she was stuck doing reports. She dropped her things in the bedroom and headed down to the basement where Jethro was working on his boat.

" You been down here all night?" she asks making her way down the stairs. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh

" Sharif is back" he simply stated. Kate nodded.

" The guy who got away before, when you had to work with Col. Mann?".

" Yep" he replies. Kate knew Gibbs would do everything he could to finally get this man. And therefore would not see much of him. She walked over to his bench and hoisted herself up.

" You will get him" she stated. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. He loved how she could be so optimistic, even without knowing the full details of the case. He walked over to her and stood between her legs, his hands on her thighs.

" Why are you so optimistic?" he asked. She smiled.

" Because you always get what you want". He couldn't help but smile. He knew she was right. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

" You will get him" she told him again. This time he believed her.

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb" they heard a voice on the stairs. Both Kate and Gibbs turned to face her. It was Col. Mann holding a bag of Chinese food. She suddenly felt the need to explain why she was there.

" I thought we could discuss the case over diner". Kate couldn't help but smile.

" Sure why not" Kate says. She sees the look Gibbs gives her. Kate jumps off the bench.

" I'll leave you two to it" she says and leaves the basement. Col. Mann makes her way down the stairs.

" Sorry about that. I didn't know you had company" she said sitting the Chinese on the bench. Gibbs started to pull the food out of the bag.

" I always have company" he told her. Col. Mann fell silent as she realised what he was saying.

" Oh. I uh… I didn't realise. I think I should go" she said as she nervously made her way up the stairs.

" What about the case?" he asked.

" It can wait 'til tomorrow" she told him, then turned and left. Gibbs smiled. Kate was right.

' Like always' he thought. He started packing up the food to take up to Kate. He was stopped when his phone rang.

" Doors open" Gibbs told Sharif.

" I already did, but you were not home" Sharif told him. Panic ran through him. Sharif had 10kg of BZ gas and he knew how to use it. He closed his phone and ran up the stairs.

" Kate" he called. He heard a reply come from the lounge room.

" Grad your coat" he said quickly. Kate sat up and turned the TV off.

" Why?" she asked again.

" We got to go see Ducky" he said grabbing his own jacket and ushering her out of the house.

" Ok, but why?" she asked again.

" Because Sharif has been here and is driving around with 10 kg BZ gas" he explained quickly as he drove out of the drive-way.

" You should call Col. Mann as well" she pointed out. He let out a sigh and pulled his phone back out.

Kate sat on the bed in her night gown and book in hand. Tony had called her earlier that day to tell her what had happened and that Gibbs insisted that she just went home. So she was waiting for him to return home. She didn't expect him 'til at least the morning, knowing how doctors where. When she hears the front door close she isn't surprised to see Gibbs standing in the bedroom door. She put her book down and smiled at him. He looked fine, except a little tired.

" I thought they would have kept you 'til morning" she said softly. He shook his head and made his way over to the bed. Kate moved her legs to give him room to sit down.

" When I said I would get him I didn't mean get yourself killed doing it" she said with a smile. Gibbs nodded his head.

" I know, but you said yourself I always get what I want".

" And what do you want right now" she asked softly. He leaned over her, his arms either side of her body. He stared into her eyes.

" You".

" And what do I want?". He smiled and closed the gap between them with a steamy, passionate kiss.

**GRACE PERIOD-**

It was very rare that Kate and Gibbs got weekends off together. This weekend he had requested his team have it off. So he decided to take Kate to the batting cages. He got in the batting cage first and showed her how to stand and when the balls came he hit everyone, except the last one. Kate was outside watching him bend over every time he went to hit the ball.

" Has anyone told you, you have a cute ass" she said with a smile. Gibbs swung at his last ball but missed and Kate burst out laughing. Gibbs turned his attention to her and she entered.

" Very funny" he said handing her the bat. She walked up to the plate, Gibbs right behind her. He corrected her stance while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

" Do you teach everyone like this?" she asked playfully.

" Only the pretty ones" he answered with another kiss on her cheek. He stepped back and started up the balls. Amazingly Kate hit everyone, sending them soaring. When she was done she turned to look at Gibbs who looked completely surprised.

" Three years of softball has paid off she said with a smile.

' That explains it' he thinks to himself. They are interrupted by his ringing phone.

" Yeah, Gibbs" he answers. Kate instantly knows that this would be the end of their weekend together by the look on his face.

" Ok, I'll be right there" he said closing his phone.

" What about our weekend?" Kate asked.

" I'll make it up to you" he told her with a kiss then left.

Knowing that it was supposed to be them in that building, following the suicide bomber. It really hit home for Tony and Gibbs. If it had been them, they would have left behind two incredible women who had no idea how much they meant to the two men.

They finally got the all clear to go ahead with the meeting. Of course they had to offer protection for the leaders that would be attending. Tony was standing with Paula when the secret passage door opened, revealing one of the freedom fighters with a bomb strapped around his middle. Tony didn't have time to think when Paula launched herself at him. Next thing her know the door had closed and he heard and felt the bomb go off. His friend and NCIS agent was gone forever. The realisation that that could have been anyone or all of them hit them hard.

Tony went to confess his feelings to Jeanne, while Gibbs went home to Kate. He burst through the door.

" Kate get dressed" he called, passing her in the lounge room on his way to the bedroom. Kate quickly got up and followed him.

" Jet, what's going on?" she asked entering the bedroom, finding him going through his draws.

" Jethro what's happened?" she asked again. Gibbs stopped and turned to look at her.

" Paula Cassidy died today" he told her. Kate gasped.

" Oh my god. How?" she asked. Her voice wavering.

" That's not important. Get dressed" he ordered again. Kate couldn't believe how cold he was being, but she obeyed and put on a pair of dark pants, a white top and jacket. Gibbs found the two little boxes he was looking for, grabbed Kate's hand and went for the door, but Kate pulled him back.

" What's going on?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. He sighed.

" We're getting married" he said. Kate was stunned.

" What?".

" We are going to Town hall and getting married". Kate is still having trouble tacking in the news.

" But I thought we" she stammered. She had always dreamed of a big wedding in a Catholic church surrounded by friends and family.

" I know that you want a traditional wedding but after today" he paused.

" I can't wait that long". Kate can't refuse him he looks so wounded.

" Ok" she said. A small smile spread across his face and he leaned in and kissed her. They made their way to the car and Kate saw Abby in the back. She looked over at Gibbs.

" We need a witness" he simply told her before getting into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**BURY YOUR DEAD-**

Kate and Jethro stepped out of the elevator hand in hand and made their way to the squad room. Ziva and McGee were at their desks, but Tony's was empty.

"Where's DiNozzo" Gibbs asks as he makes his way to his desk, Kate in tow.

" I have no idea. He did not show for drinks last night, he's not answering his home phone or his cell phone. Do you have the number to his second cell phone" Ziva asked. Kate looked surprised.

" Tony has to cell phones?" she asked Ziva.

" Yes, one for each ear" she replied. Kate still looked confused. She turned to Gibbs who just shook his head.

" How about you go home" Gibbs told Kate.

" What about you?" she asked. He looked from McGee to Ziva.

" No, we've got work to do" he told her.

" Like what?" Kate asked. It was Saturday and they were at work without an active case.

" Like why would the CIA be after the director" Ziva said coming out from her desk. McGee stood up. Kate got the idea that she should go home and wait for he husband. They have obviously been involved in things he hasn't talked about and she doesn't want to be caught in it. She went to kiss Gibbs on the cheek when the director walked in.

" McGee I want you to triangulate a cell number" she said.

" Sure" McGee headed for his desk.

" 025550177".

" DiNozzo in trouble?" Gibbs asked as he followed McGee.

" I knew it" Ziva said. Kate didn't want to leave now, not knowing that Tony could be in trouble.

" The woman Tony has been seeing, Jeanne Benoit, is La Grenouille's daughter". No one could believe what they were hearing.

" You did plan to tell us at some point?" Gibbs asked, now pissed that his senior field agent may be in danger just so the director could get revenge.

" I want this fed to MTAC and I want satellite coverage" she ordered then left the squad room. Gibbs turned back to Kate.

" Kate go home" he ordered. She shook her head.

" No, not until I know Tony is safe". Gibbs couldn't argue with her.

They all make their way into MTAC. They watch the screen as they follow Tony's car through the streets of D.C. Kate stands next to Gibbs, watching intently. In an instant Tony's car exploded.

" Oh my god" Ziva gasped standing from the desk next to McGee.

" Tony" Kate cried grabbing Gibbs' arm.

Gibbs sat a hysterical Kate down at his desk.

" First the plague, now this. How…how could you let her do this. She killed Tony" she said through small sobs. McGee and Ziva watched on in shock as they grabbed their gear.

" It'll be ok. Do you want me to take you home?" he asked in a soothing voice. She shook her head.

" Ok. We'll be back soon" he said then kissed her forehead. He stood up and saw the director waiting for them.

Kate had returned home when the team came back with Tony's things and a body. She had been watching the news bulletins all day. It was now getting close to 9pm when she heard a knock on the door. She threw the blanket off her and opened the door and froze.

" I was told to come see you" Tony said with a smile. Kate finally moved and threw her arms around him.

" I have never been so glad in my life to see you" she told him. He hugged her tight.

" I can tell" he chuckled. She pulled back and invited him in.

" Do you want some coffee, or cold drink" she asked, wiping a tear that had fallen.

" I'm fine" he said with a gentle smile. She ushered him into the lounge room and ordered him to sit.

" Tony, why did you do it?" she asked softly. He shrugged.

" Getting close to beautiful woman, how could I have given up a mission like that". She could see the hurt in his eyes, even though he was trying so hard to hide it.

" But it back fired. You fell in love with her didn't you?" she asked softly. He just nodded his head.

" I'm sorry Tony, I really am".

" Hey, that's life I guess" he said, again trying to lift the mood.

" So has Gibbs left yet?" she asked changing the subject.

" Yeah, I thought he would be here. I guess he got caught up with the director" he said with a shrug. She nodded.

" How is he by the way? I mean being married again?" he asked. She smiled.

" He's great".

" Really? So will I be Uncle Tony in the near future?" he asked with a grin. Kate laughed.

" Well I don't know about that". Tony laughed too. He could never see Gibbs as a father, but maybe with Kate as the mother. Stranger things have happened.

" I should get home. It's been a hell of a day" Tony said getting up.

" Indeed it has" Kate walked him out.

" Tony I am glad you're alive. We all are, even if we don't say it" she said with a smile then gave him a hug.

" Thanks Kate. See you later" he said then left.

**EX-FILE-**

" Stephanie Bronwyn Flynn?" Gibbs asked.

" Yeah" Major Swagger answered.

" You know her?" Col. Mann asked Gibbs. He turned around .

" Uh huh. I was married to her" he whispers.

Tony couldn't keep this news to himself. Once it was clear he ran for the elevator and up one level to see Kate.

" Good morning Kate" he said cheerfully standing in front of her desk. She looked up quickly then back down at her paperwork.

" Is there something you needed Tony?" she asked.

" No".

" Then why are you here?" she asked.

" Well as you already know we are working with Col. Mann again" he started.

" No I didn't actually" she cut in.

" Oh. Well we are"

" Is that all you have to tell me?" she asked finally looking up at him. He was smiling ear to ear.

" Nope. Our material witness, Stephanie Flynn, is Gibbs ex-wife number three" he said trying to contain himself. Kate was speechless. Her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. She looked away from Tony trying to gather up her thoughts.

" Thanks for the heads up" she tells him. He nods.

" Don't you have work to do".

" Right. Well see ya" he says then leaves. She lets out a sigh. Then puts her head down to work.

" You going to be ok?" Balboa asks. She looks up at him.

" Yeah. There is three of them, we were bound to run into one of them eventually" she says with a little humour in her voice.

" That's true. If you need anything, just ask" he tells her. She nods and gets back to work.

" Still decaf" Gibbs asks as he enters the interview room holding two coffees.

" We need to talk" Stephanie says getting up from her chair.

" The Col. Is conducting the interview" he tells her.

" I'm done" Col. Mann says getting up from the chair and leaving the two alone.

" Why are you targeting my boyfriend? You couldn't make me happy so you won't let me be happy with anyone else, is that it?"

" No"

" Then what are you doing?"

" What I've always had to do Stephanie, my job"

" Look Eric didn't do this and I don't know what evidence you have that makes you think he did but you are wrong. Just don't screw this up for me Jethro"

" It's not about you"

" It was never about me was it?"

" Ah boss, Abby needs to see us" McGee says interrupting the conversation.

" I'm happy you found somebody. I'll send an Agent down to escort you out" he tells Stephanie then leaves for Abby's lab.

" Yeah she can go home" Gibbs tells the director. Stephanie enters the elevator, Kate already inside. She instantly notices the redhead. She doesn't say anything but can't help but feel a little jealous. She can see why Gibb married her, she was gorgeous. Long legs, thin waist, plump lips and natural red hair. She was the exact opposite of Kate. Maybe that was a good thing. Three failed marriages to redheads, maybe a brunette will be more lucky.

Kate sat her desk typing away.

" Kate". She looked up and saw Balboa standing over her.

" Yeah" she said, forcing a smile.

" You know Gibbs' ex-wife is here?" he asked. She gave a slight nod.

" I saw her in the elevator on my way to lunch" she told him.

" Did you say anything to her?" he asked. He wasn't trying to be noisy, just trying to see if she was ok. He never had to worry about running into his wife's ex-boyfriends or anything like that so he wouldn't know what she was going through, especially with Gibbs as a husband. Kate shook her head.

" Nope. I wouldn't even know what to say, and I don't think meeting your ex's new wife during a murder investigation is what she needs right now" Kate said trying to sound light hearted. Balboa nodded.

" Well if you need sometime, just ask" he said then made his way to his desk.

Gibbs ran down the basement stairs, dragging Kate down with him.

" I thought we were going out to dinner, not spending the night in the basement again" Kate laughed. Gibbs came to a halt as he saw someone already in the basement. Kate almost ran into him. Her smile faded as she saw the red head from the elevator standing by the boat.

" Hello Stephanie" Gibbs said still surprised to see her there. He was actually hoping he could keep Kate away from Stephanie.

" Still not locking your door Jethro" Stephanie replied. Gibbs could feel that Kate was uncomfortable standing there. Stephanie knew she wasn't wanted.

" Well I just stopped by to give you this. I found them about six years ago" she said dropping Gibbs' dog tags into his hand. He holds them up.

" I thought I lost them" he says. Kate feels some memories starting to surface and feels it best she left.

" I'm going to, um, go up" she starts to say turning towards the stairs.

" No, no, it's ok. I'm not staying so" Stephanie said stopping Kate where she was.

" I'll walk you out" Gibbs mumbles, placing his dog tags on the boat. Gibbs walks past Kate and waits for Stephanie. She turns to Kate.

" Good luck" she says with a sincere smile.

" Thanks" Kate replies, with a small smile of her own. Stephanie and Gibbs made their way up the stairs. Kate watches them go then wonders around the basement. She picks up his dog tags and inspects them, running a gentle finger over the engraving. She smiles as she puts them back and turns towards the bench. She cracks open a beer on the bench and sees an old tape player. She has never seen it before. She brushed of the saw dust and saw a white tape already in side. She presses play and a gentle tune on the piano fills the basement. Kate smiles to herself as she listens to it. She moves over to the boat and takes the sanding block that she used last night. She starts to sand but stops when she hears a sweet giggle on the tape.

'What do you think Daddy, I came in second place'

'You would have been proud of her Jethro'. She knows who it is instantly. She freezes and turns to face the tape player.

'I miss you Daddy. When you get home I will be really good at it. I promise. I love you'

'Kiss for Daddy'

'Mwa mwa'

'Love you daddy, love you'

'Bye Jethro, we miss you'

Kate can't believe what she just heard. She now knows why he never talked about it. Even just hearing his daughters sweet voice was pulling at her heart strings. She turned around and saw Gibbs sitting on the steps. She stares into his eyes, her own filled with unshed tears. She slowly makes her way over to him. She stands on the step in front of him. They don't say anything, no words can stop the hurt that he is feeling now at hearing his daughter and first wife's voice. She doesn't break his eye contact. She reaches out with a gentle hand and slowly strokes his cheek. She is taken by surprise when she felt his arms encircle her and pull her close. She wraps her arms around him best she can and leans down and places a kiss on his head. Kate knows that she can never make it stop hurting but she knows she can stop it from happening again. This was their silent agreement to never let each other go.

**REQUIEM-**

Like every other morning Gibbs drops Kate off at her squad room before heading down to his own.

" See you tonight" she tells him then gives him a quick kiss goodbye. This time Abby he shared the elevator with Abby who was bugging him for a photo to put on her phone, so when he called it would pop up.

" Boss there is a young woman waiting to see you. I sent her the lounge" McGee interrupts them.

" Name?" Gibbs asks.

" Maddie Tyler".

" About?".

" 22, 23. Sorry, uh personal . She wouldn't say" McGee told him. Gibbs went to head for the lounge, not before Abby pulled him up for another photo.

" Oh hi" Maddie greets him as he enters he lounge.

" Special Agent Gibbs" he introduces himself to the young blonde.

" I know" she says with a smile.

" I, uh I mean I remember" she explains. Gibbs looks at her, he has no clue who she is.

" But you probably don't. Maddie. Maddie Tyler" she holds out her for Gibbs to shake.

" It's been a long time. I used to come over to your house. I was Kelly's best friend. Or I, at least remember myself being her best friend. I like to think she thought so too" she tells him.

" You lived on base?" Gibbs asks her. She nods.

" Marine brat. My dad was an officer".

" I remember" he says as he finally takes a seat. Maddie follows his actions.

" Good man" he recalls. Maddie made small talk.

" I guess you're wondering why I'm here" she finally said.

" This is going to sound so stupid. I need some help and you're the only person I know who" she starts.

" Problems?" he questions.

" Guy problems. Crazy guy problems. I went on a couple of dates with him, about 18 months ago. He's a marine. Went to Iraq, just got back a week ago. He came to see me. You know, wanted to get things started again. But I mean there was nothing to start, because nothing have ever gotten started, I tried to explain that, but he kept insisting. He was desperate to move in with me and now when I say no, wasn't what he wanted to hear" she explains everything.

" He stalking you?" he asks. She nods.

" Did you report him to the police?" he asks.

" They said there was nothing they could do. It's only been a week" she told him.

" He threaten you?". She nodded again.

" He hurt you?". She looks down to her arm and rolls up her sleeve revealing a nasty bruise.

" I don't think he meant to. He just kind a grabbed me, but he is really freaking me out".

" What's this marines name?".

" Rooty Haas".

" Where can I find him?".

" Outside my house". Gibbs decides to take a trip to her house to see how bad things are. They walk towards the elevators and Abby captures them with her phone camera. He doesn't say anything but she knows it wasn't the right time. The team get extremely curious to know how Maddie Tyler is to Gibbs.

McGee looks her up on MySpace and that's when they see it. The part of her page dedicated to her best friend 'Kelly'.

" Gibbs' daughter was named Kelly" Abby said.

" One in the same" McGee commented.

" Mystery solved" Tony said. They all feel sympathy towards Gibbs, having his daughter's best friend show up asking for help. Abby stepped out from behind McGee's desk.

" I'm going to visit Kate" she announced and disappeared.

" Great report Kate" Balboa praised her. She smiled. She never got praises like that from Gibbs but she didn't mind now that they were married and he praised her for other things she did for him.

" Is there nothing you can't do?" Chuck asked sarcastically. Kate dropped her pen and clasped her hands together and leaned over her desk.

" Yeah. I can't touch my tongue to my nose" she said with a laugh. Chuck couldn't help but laugh watching her trying touch her nose with her tongue.

" Oh yeah that's very attractive. I can clearly see why Gibbs couldn't let you go" he teased her. Kate sat back in her chair.

" Shut up" she said throwing a paper ball at him.

" Wow, just like old times huh" Abby said as she watched the two in amusement.

" Hey Abs, what are you doing up here?" Kate asked, ignoring her comment. Abby walked over to her desk.

" I wanted to show you this" Abby held out her phone with the photo she took of Gibbs and Maddie. Kate looked at it confused.

" Is that his new girlfriend or something?" she asked in light tone. Abby closed her phone.

" No, her name is Maddie Tyler and she is, was Kelly's best friend" Abby explained to her. Kate fell silent. She rested her hands in her lap.

" Is he ok?" she asked softly. She saw Abby shrug.

" He left with her about 10 minutes ago. She told McGee that she had to see him and that it was personal" Abby explained. Kate nodded her head. She then looked up at Abby and forced a smile.

" I'm sure everything is fine. Can you call me if anything changes?" Kate asked. Abby nodded.

" Sure thing. Are you ok?" Abby asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled. Abby nodded again then left. Kate let out a loud sigh and ran her hands through her hair.

" Everything ok?" Balboa asked her. She looked over at him.

" Yeah. I…do you ever think how hard it would to be loose your only child?" she asked him. She knew Balboa had a little girl of his own.

" Every day and I don't think I could survive" he answers.

" So how does he do it? He marries 4 women after his wife and daughter are murdered" she says shaking her head. She is still surprised at how string Gibbs is.

" He's a marine Kate. He's mourned for them and has moved on, because he knows that's what they would want him to do. That's what I would want Angie to do to" he said. Chuck didn't know when their conversation had gotten so serious and he didn't like it. They all knew how dangerous their jobs were and he didn't like to be reminded of that, especially when his fiancé was pregnant.

" Ok, change of subject. Who's turn is it to buy lunch?" he asked, Kate and Balboa couldn't help but smile at him.

" I can't remember who took that photo" Maddie said with a smile as she handed the photo album to Gibbs. He looked at it and smiled as the memories of that day came flooding back.

" I did" he tells her.

" I never did find out what was so funny" he said handing the album back to Maddie.

" She never told you? Sorry".

" I shipped out to Iraq that month. That's time I saw them" he opened up to her.

" It was a time capsule. We had filled this suitcase with all of our treasures, Kelly's mostly and buried it in your backyard. We were sitting on it". Gibbs laughed.

" I never stopped crying" Maddie told him, teary eyed.

" Still think about her after all these years. Wonder what she would be like" she said.

" Like you" he answered. They shared a soft smile.

" Here you should have this" Maddie started pulling the photo out.

" No, that's your memory".

" Our memory" she said holding the photo out to him. He took it off her and tucked it in his jacket pocket before leaving.

Kate was packing up her things to leave when her phone started to ring.

" Todd, I mean Gibbs" she corrected herself. It had been months since they were married and she still wasn't used to her new name.

" Kate you need to come to the hospital" Tony's voice came over the receiver.

" What? Why, what's happened?" she asked quickly.

" He's fine " he started to explain.

" How fine can he be if he's at the hospital" Kate almost screamed into the phone.

" I'm fine. I'll see you at home" Gibbs' voice now came through the phone.

" Jethro what happened?" she asked relieved to hear his voice.

" I'll explain when you're home. I'll see you soon" he said then he was gone. Kate closed her phone and made a mad dash to the elevator. She arrived home within minutes. She had just stepped inside the house when she heard a car pull up. She turned and saw Gibbs getting out of the car. She dropped her things and ran across the yard and threw her arms around him.

" Are you ok?" she asked.

" I'm fine Kate. Let's just get inside". She finally agreed and they walked inside hand in hand. They sat down on the couch and he explained everything to her. She gave him another hug and told him to go shower and she would get a start on dinner. After his shower Gibbs ran down the stairs to the basement and saw the little metal box sitting on the work bench, right where he had left it. He takes the photo that Maddie gave him and the one that Abby had printed out of him and Maddie earlier that day. He left them on the bench, grabbed the spade and metal box and headed for the back yard to re-bury it. Kate heard the noise from the kitchen, put down the knife and the potato in her hand and made her way to the back door. She saw Gibbs stand up from the garden, spade still in hand. He looked up and saw her worried face. He smiled at her, dropped the spade and made her way over to her.

" Are you ok?" she asked softly. He studied her face for what seemed like forever before he simply nodded his head. He took her face in both his hands and kissed her.

" Fine" he replied. She smiled and threw her arms around him. He nuzzled his head into her neck and took a deep breath, breathing in her lovely scent. He pulled back and looked at her. He gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" I love you" he said softly. She smiled.

" I love you too" she replied then leaned up and kissed him again.

" How's that dinner coming?" he asked.

" It'll be faster if I had some help" she teased. He gave her one more quick kiss then pulled her back into the kitchen.

**CORPORAL PUNISHMENT-**

Kate rushed down to Gibbs' squad room when she got a call from Abby saying they had all been beaten up by an escaped mental patient. Kate walked in to see Ziva standing over Abby, who was in Ziva's seat.

" Abby calm down. Tony has a broken nose, McGee has a dislocated shoulder, but we caught the guy" Ziva told Abby.

" And what about Jethro?" Kate suddenly asked interrupting their conversation. Ziva looked up at Kate and that's when Kate saw Ziva's face.

" Oh my god. You guys must have really pissed him off" Kate said.

" Gibbs is fine and yes you could say that, but the man is suffering from post-traumatic stress" Ziva told Kate. She nodded her understanding. She remembers back to the young woman Jessica who was suffering post-traumatic stress when her fiancé was killed in Iraq.

" Where's Jethro?" Kate asked looking around the squad room.

'If he is alright then why isn't he here' she thought to herself looking around the squad room.

" He is interrogation". Kate nodded.

" Tell him to call me when he is done" Kate said, Ziva nodded and left to return to her own squad room.

Kate entered the squad room at the end of the day. She saw Tony at his desk, checking out his nose, yet again. McGee trying to type with only one arm and Gibbs at his desk, definitely not looking happy. She went straight for his desk.

" Are you ok? I heard and when Ziva told me you were ok, I didn't quite believe her" she started to ramble. He stood from his desk and came around to stand in front of her.

" See for yourself" he said. She quickly checked his face, his chest, arms and hands.

" Ok, now I'm satisfied" she said with a smile. She knew he didn't like showing affection at work but she couldn't help it. She leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled back she had to wipe the slight pink that she left on his lips.

" You need to start being more careful" she told him.

" Hey can I get some of that attention, I am the one with the broken nose" she heard Tony call from his desk. She smiled up at Gibbs.

" Pain killers" he whispered to her. She nodded and turned to face Tony with a smile. She made her way over to his desk. He turned in his chair to face. She leaned down so they were eye level.

" Poor baby" she teased, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left. Tony watched her leave and then looked over at Gibbs.

" You don't even have a scratch and you get tongue action, now how is that fair" he complained.

" She's my wife remember" Gibbs said as he exited the squad room.

" Oh right I forgot" Tony said more to himself then to the others.

Kate snuggled closer to Gibbs. Her bare leg tangling with his. He leaned down and kissed he head.

" I can't believe he was drugging himself" she suddenly said.

" Yeah well, some people will do anything" he said, kissing her forehead.

" He wanted to be a marine, but yet he did the one thing that would stop him" she said. Gibbs was now regretting telling her the outcome of the case. Though the 'my husband is so sweet' sex was well worth it.

" Kate" he started, but she kept talking.

" Didn't he think of the damage those drugs could have done to him" she said. He knew that words will not stop her. He rolled over so he was now on top of her.

" Your biggest problem, is not knowing when to stop talking" he said then kissed her lips.

" What, are you going to divorce me cause I talk too much?" she mocked. She saw the smile on his face.

" Not even close" he replied. He looked at her hungry for her body again. He trailed one hand down her naked body. Her breath caught in her throat as his finger found her sensitive clit.

" Unless of course that's what you want" he said in a hoarse tone.

" God no" she breathed. He smiled and leaned down so their lips were barely touching.

" Good" he whispered then kissed her.

**JUDGENENT DAY-**

**D.C**

Kate walks into the bullpen and sees McGee at his desk

" Hey McGee" she says cheerfully.

" Hey Kate" he replies.

" Have you seen Gibbs?" she asks him.

" Uh, yeah he left after I gave him a package from Fornell".

" Fornell?" she asked confused.

" Yeah".

" Did you see what was in it?" she asked. McGee suddenly started feeling nervous.

" Uh, no I didn't. Sorry Kate" he says.

" Its ok McGee. I'll see you later" she said and headed for the elevator. Kate pulled out her phone as soon as she entered the elevator and dialled Gibbs' number.

" Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

" Hey, where are you?" she asked.

" At home" he answers.

" Why? What's going on Jethro?" he asks. She hears the ding and steps off the elevator.

" Just looking into some files. Don't worry so much. Call you later" he said.

" Jethro you can talk" she started but he had already hung up. She looked at her phone disappointed.

Gibbs ran down the stairs of the basement and opened up the file he had gotten from Fornell. It was the investigation into Le Grenouille's death.

Kate is at her desk working, trying to get her mind off Gibbs and what he is up to.

" So Agents DiNozzo and David are in L.A" Chuck said breaking the silence.

" They aren't there on vacation Chuck, they are there with the director" she pointed out.

" What, you don't think anything will happen?" he asked with a smirk.

" The only thing that will happen is that the director fire them both" she said with a little laugh.

**L.A**

Ziva was lying on a sun chair by the pool reading a book when Tony came up behind her and took a few pictures of her in her bikini.

" You're googling, again" she tells him.

" A book, how McGeeish of you" he says taking another picture.

" You're in my sun"

" You'll thank me later. Come on lets go"

" If you value that hand I suggest you back away slowly. I'm not going anywhere"

" Director gave us the day off"

" Yes and she can just as easily change her mind. We need to stay close to home base, just in case"

" We have cell phones Ziva, if she needs to get in touch with us she'll call us"

" What do you have in mind?".

" A cruise down Sunset Boulevard"

**D.C**

Kate is packing up her things ready to leave. She hasn't seen or heard from her husband all day.

" Night guys" she calls as she quickly runs off to the elevator.

She arrives home and sees that Gibbs' car is in the driveway but no lights are on. She hurries inside, drops her things by the front door and makes her way to the basement. She sees him sitting at the bench with only a small desk lamp on.

" I've been calling you all day, is everything ok?" she asks as she crosses the basement to him. She sees him put a glass of bourbon down it makes her hesitate for a moment. She knows that he only drinks when something is really bugging him. He puts the photo down and turns to face her.

" Yeah" he simply replies. Kate doesn't believe him.

" What are you doing down here in the dark?" she asks.

" Looking over some things" he says turning his attention back to the photo. Kate stepped closer to him and saw the file that was spread on the bench.

" The Grenouille case. Really Jethro?" she says. He doesn't look or answer her.

" The director was cleared and so was Tony. Why are you obsessing over nothing?" she asks.

" We missed something" he tells her. Kate shakes her head and starts to head back upstairs.

" The only thing your missing is your mind" she says softly. She stomps up the stairs to get a start on dinner.

It's been an hour since Kate left the basement. Gibbs was still so absorbed in finding out the truth that he ignored her call for dinner. It was when he took a closer look at the shell of one of his own bullets that he realised the markings where the same as the one in the photo. He had to call Jenny.

**L.A**

"You're late" Gibbs says as he refuels his car.

" Least of my problems" Mike Franks says.

" Well I got another one for you. Vance knows there was someone else at the diner".

" My tire tracks. I'm not the only one with a problem. Jenny died protecting someone" Mike tells Gibbs.

" Who?".

" You".

**D.C**

Kate runs into the squad room and sees McGee at his desk and Abby pacing in front of him.

" Call him again" Abby orders.

" I've already left Tony five messages" he tells her.

" Call Ziva".

" Eight messages" he answers.

" What's going on?" Kate asks interrupting them.

" Kate, what are you doing here?" Abby asks shocked.

" I'm trying to find out why my husband up and left for L.A this morning" she answered urgently.

" If something bad has happened I'm sure we would of" McGee starts trying to keep the two women calm, he is interrupted by a ding on his computer.

" What is it?" Abby asks.

" An email from Tony". Abby and Kate come around McGee's desk to get a look at the email.

" Photo's. Tire prints. Tony wants me to find out what car it came from A.S.A.P" he tells them.

" That's it? Are they working a case?" Abby exclaims, mad that that's all it said. No information what so ever.

" Am I interrupting something?" Ducky asks.

" Just Abby's nervous breakdown" McGee states. Kate hits him.

" I'm sure everyone is fine" Ducky says happily.

" Then why did Jethro leave without explaining what was going on" Kate tells Ducky. Abby meanwhile is watching Ducky closely in case he too is in on it.

" Well Tony just emailed me, it looks like they started working some kind of case" McGee tells Ducky.

" So there's your answer, their working on a case. Common courtesy is the first casualty in a Jethro war" Ducky says before his phone starts to ring.

" Who is it?" Abby asks. He pulls out his phone and shows Abby, she reaches for the phone but Ducky pulls it back.

" It's for me" he then walks towards the window for some privacy. Kate and Abby both share a look.

" Jethro" Ducky greets him.

" Ducky" Gibbs says but doesn't continue.

" I know I normally dominate the conversation but as you called me" Ducky states.

" Jenny's dead" Gibbs tells him. Ducky stops. He really wasn't expecting to hear that.

" Yesterday" Gibbs tells him

" Oh dear. I…I can't believe that it so" Ducky starts, thinking that her illness got her quicker then what he had thought.

" She was murdered. Fire fight" Gibbs tells him. By now McGee has joined Kate and Abby.

" Tony and Ziva?" Ducky asks.

" Not involved" .

" What can I do?" Ducky asks.

" Five bodies on their way"

" I assume one of them is"

" Yeah. Tell McGee and Abby I'm gonna need them. And tell Kate" he says with a sigh.

" Jethro".

" Yeah, I know Duck". With that Gibbs was gone. Ducky closed his phone and turned back to the three anxious faces that awaited the news. As he walked up to them he couldn't hide the sadness from his face.

" Who?" McGee asked. Kate was holding her breath.

" Jenny" Ducky said. Abby gasped. Kate couldn't believe it. She let out a big breath. She looked over at Abby who looked like she was about to break down. She turned to her and gave her a big hug.

" It's going to be ok" she said. Abby pulled back.

" I'm so tired of this. First Pacci, Tony gets the plague, then we almost lose you, Gibbs gets blown up, then it's Agent Cassidy and now the director. Who's going to be next?" she says. Before anyone can answer she storms off towards the elevator, heading for the comfort of her lab.

**L.A**

Ziva is packing the car when Tony gets off the phone to McGee.

" What?" he asks gruffly.

" It's not McGee's fault" she tells him.

" No its not" he says throwing a rock. He blames himself for what happened.

**D.C**

The doors to autopsy opened and Gibbs walked in. Jimmy knew he would want some time with Ducky so he went over to Ducky's desk and got busy with something else. Gibbs made his way to Jenny's body bag. Ducky watching him closely. Gibbs reached out and touched her.

" She was dying Jethro" Ducky said. Gibbs looked at him but didn't say anything.

" She knew that the deterioration would have been rapid. Debilitating pain loss of motor skills. As difficult as it is to say, this may have been more merciful". Gibbs goes to open the bag to get one last look at his friend and ex-lover, but he cant. He leaves quickly. He can't believe this is happening. He makes a be-line for Kate's squad room.

Kate is sitting at her desk twirling a pen between her fingers, her mind somewhere else. By now the news of the directors death has filled the building. She doesn't hear the elevator ding or the familiar footsteps that make their way to the squad room.

" Kate" Balboa says. Kate looks at him a little stunned. He motions to Gibbs who isn't looking to good. She follows his gaze and drops her pen and jumps out of her seat as soon as she sees him. She runs to him, throwing her arms around him.

" Are you ok? I was so worried about you" she says. He doesn't say anything just hugs her tight. She eventually pulls back and looks at him. She sees the look in his eyes, the look she has only seen once and that was before she fell unconscious when she got shot on the rooftop.

" Jet I'm so sorry about what happened. If you need me to do anything" she started. He stopped her with a kiss.

" Just don't leave me" he whispered. Kate felt her heart ache. She nodded and hugged him again.

" I'm never leaving you. I love you so much" she said.

" I love you" he whispered to her. He gave her another quick kiss.

" I got to go. I'll see you later" he said, gave her another quick kiss then left. Kate took a few calming breaths and went to sit at her desk.

" Kate, if you need to you can" Balboa started.

" No it's alright. As long as Jethro is here I will be to. I'll be fine" she said forcing a smile. Balboa nodded.

Gibbs was down in Abby's lab. Although they lost the director, there was still work to be done.

" I barely had a chance to finish unpacking this stuff Gibbs, let alone processing it. I don't have anything for you" Abby said in a shaky voice as she started organizing all the evidence.

" You will" Gibbs simply said.

" I will, and it will be my best work" she said grabbing a box and placing it on the bench.

" Always is Abs".

" It's different this time. This time it's for the director. My very best work" she said her voice failing her once again as she took out the directors bloody clothes. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Gibbs who hugged her and let her cry.

" I try not to be sad" she tells him.

" It's ok" he says softly. She finally lets go of him.

" She was always such a snappy dresser, you know like classy. I never told her that. Why didn't I tell her that. She would of liked that. She would of smiled. You can't wait with stuff like that, 'cause you never know what's going to happen. I like the way you dress Gibbs. Its masculine and spruce, always with a jacket, see even you smiled" Abby said getting all her feelings out in the open. She lets Tony, Ziva and McGee all know how she thinks about how they dress. It's sort of her way of coping.

Kate sits at home. She was hoping that Gibbs would be home by now, but with what has happened she was disappointed to find her home empty. She is startled when her phone rings, she doesn't bother looking at the caller ID.

" Jethro?" she asks quickly, hoping he is calling to tell her he is safe.

" Hey, I'll be home later tonight. I have some things I have to take care of" he tells her in a quiet voice.

" Where are you? Are you ok?" she asks.

" I'm…I'll see you later" he says then hangs up. Kate hates it when he does that. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. And turns the TV on to try and drown out her thoughts, it doesn't help much

'This is how he acts when an old friend, colleague and lover dies. He better go crazy if I die. Why am I so jealous? She's dead. That's real sympathetic Kate, she was your boss. She was a great boss, great woman. I would of liked her more if she didn't want my husband'. This went on for a while until an important news headline popped up on the TV screen.

" These pictures are coming live to us from our ZNN team here in Georgetown. Now the fire is believe to be at the home of the director of a federal agency here in Washington. The alarm was raised by a passer-by who heard an explosion and saw smoke billowing from a downstairs window. By the time the fire trucks arrived the town house was fully engulfed in flames. There has been no word yet if anyone was inside the house at the time when the fire started" the news presenter announced as Kate watched the house in flames. She grabbed her phone and frantically tried calling Gibbs but he wasn't answering. She was panicking, pacing the room as she dialled and re-dialled his number. She stopped when she heard the front door open and close. She stood still waiting to see the person she longed for. She dropped her phone as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

" I've been so worried about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" she didn't let him finish before she started again.

" I saw Jenny's house on the news. Where you there?" she asked She pulled back to look at him. He starred into her eyes trying to find a way out of answering her but found none. He didn't know if his voice would work so he just nodded. She could tell he was taking this really hard and didn't want to push it.

" The funerals tomorrow" she stated. He nodded again. She could see the question on his face.

" I'll be there Jethro, to honour my boss and to be by your side" she assured him. He pulled her to him for another hug. She kissed his cheek and let him go. He stood there frozen as he watched her turn off the TV and come back to him. She took his hand and led him towards their bedroom.

The funeral was beautiful. Gibbs held onto Kate the whole time. It was also the first time she had seen Tony since he and Ziva got back and he looked like shit. She could see all the guilt on his face. After the service Kate got away from Gibbs and went to check on Tony.

" Hey" she said softly. He just gave her a small smile.

" You need to stop blaming yourself. Even if you had followed her it wouldn't of made a difference" she told him.

" She would be alive, that would be the difference" he said in a venomous tone.

" Tony. If you and Ziva had been there we might be saying goodbye to all three of you instead of just one. You did what you were ordered to do" she told him. He was quiet for a while before he spoke.

" You always were the smart one" he said softly. She smiled at him then wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

" Thank you" he whispered and she hugged him tighter. When she pulled back she kissed him on the cheek.

" Stop blaming yourself, it's not worth the pain" she told him. He just gave a nod.

They all met up again at HQ and clambered into the elevator. Kate had one hand in Gibbs', the other was entwined with Abby's. They were the first to get off. Gibbs kissed Kate goodbye, Jimmy took Abby from Kate as the other disembarked the elevator.

" I'll see you guys later" she called as the others waved before the doors closed.

" Could you have Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David come up please" Director Vance said. Soon enough Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee entered his office.

" Bad few days. Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS has been terminated. You're going home" Vance said. There was shared looks of shock and disappointment.

" McGee, I'm moving you across to the cyber-crimes unit. You'll be working with officer Holsworden starting tomorrow" he continued. Gibbs couldn't believe what was happening. He was director not even 24 hours and he was splitting up his team.

" DiNozzo, you've been reassigned. Agent afloat USS Ronald Ragan. Pack your bags you fly out tomorrow. Agent Gibbs, meet your new team" Gibbs looks at the three files he is handed. It took all his might not to throw them down and say "Fuck you Director" but he held his tongue. Then a thought crossed his mind.

'Who's going to tell Kate? Or worse. Who's going to tell Abby?'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Man Standing**

Kate steps of the elevator and heads towards the bullpen. She stands at the entrance looking at the desks that are now occupied by Gibbs' new team and not her friends and ex co- workers.

" Good morning agent Todd" Michelle Lee said from Ziva's desk.

" Morning" Kate replied softly. She gave Michelle her best smile.

" Kate, it's always a pleasure" Langer said from Tony's desk. He looked her up and down and Kate instantly felt uncomfortable.

" Well I was coming to check on Gibbs" she told them.

" When are you going to dump the old man and go to dinner with me?" Langer asked. Kate tried so hard not to shudder.

" She didn't date Tony why would she date you?" Michelle said before Kate could answer. Keating couldn't help but laugh, from behind McGee's desk.

" I couldn't agree more" Gibbs said suddenly entering the bullpen with a coffee in his hand.

" Morning Sir" Keating said standing up from his desk.

" Morning Sir" Michelle followed.

" Morning Sir" Langer said also, but without so much enthusiasm as the others. Kate just stood there. Gibbs stopped and turned to face her. He didn't say anything, he could read it in her eyes that she wanted to talk.

" Agent Lee, I want that Amun threat assessment on my desk when I get back" he said as he ushered Kate to a more private spot.

" What's wrong?" he asked. She gave a small sigh.

" When are we going to get the others back?" she asked. Gibbs knew where this was going. They had spoken about this since the team had been split up.

" Kate, it's the director's decision" he started.

" But they were your team. They were my friends" Kate said.

" I know. You had lunch with Abby and McGee last week" he pointed out. Kate looked back to the bullpen where the new team where working.

" It's not the same. I miss Ziva and believe it or not I miss Tony. They were our family Jet and he just tore us apart" she said, her emotions close to breaking point. Gibbs couldn't stand to see her like this. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

" We will get them back. I don't know when, but we will" he told her softly. He pulled back and looked into her teary eyes.

" You going to be ok?" he asked her. She gave a small nod and took a deep breath.

" Yeah. Four months is a long time" she said.

" I know. I'm just glad it's not you" he said as he kissed her forehead.

" So do I" she said.

" You better get going" he told her. With a quick kiss she turned to leave, but stopped.

" Call me when you hear something" she said and continued to the elevator. Gibbs let out a sigh. He didn't expect to hear anything for a long time. He went back to his desk and was met by Keating.

" A call came in for you. I took the message sir, Gibbs" he said happily.

" Yes I can see right here in the message taken by box, Keating" Gibbs said puling the yellow paper off his computer screen.

" Uh he said it was" Keating started.

" Urgent" Gibbs finished as he picked up the phone.

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen after seeing Abby and being dealt his 12 day deadline to get the team back together.

" Agent Gibbs I think I have something. I have a connection between our murder victim Petty Officer Vargo and former Navy Petty Officer Brian Roberts. He and the victim served together" Keating informed Gibbs.

" Put it up" Gibbs said as he went to wait in front of the plasma. Keating didn't do anything.

" On the plasma, Keating " Gibbs instructed.

" That's Roberts on the left and our murder victim Vargo on the right. Roberts got out six months ago, but here's the kicker. Roberts was killed by a bomb blast in a bar in Morocco overnight" Keating said.

" Terrorist attack?" Michelle jumped in.

" Trying to get more now" Keating said as he started typing on his computer

" Got a link from the raw feed off ZNN" Keating said.

" Unlucky coincidence" Langer said joining Michelle and Gibbs by the plasma.

" Must be" Michelle commented as the footage started to play on the screen.

" Casualties?" Gibbs asked.

" Four killed including Roberts. Thirteen injured" Keating tells them. Then as they are watching the footage, a woman on a stretcher is in front of the camera.

" Oh my god" Langer says.

" Isn't that?" he asks. Gibbs freezes the footage on Ziva's face.

" Ziva" Michelle says in disbelief. Gibbs can't believe what he is seeing. He had hoped she was safe, and clearly she was not.

Gibbs grabs his phone and tries calling Zivas cell. He isn't getting through. He has everyone doing everything to get more information on the condition of Ziva as well as more information on Roberts and Vargo.

" You find her now" Gibbs says to Keating as he leaves the bullpen.

" I'll do my best, Gibbs" he says. He was told to call Kate when he had heard anything, but this was something he had to tell her in person.

He stepped off the elevator and saw Kate at Balboa's desk.

" Kate?" he said not wanting to disrupt what was going on. Kate quickly turned and saw his concerned face.

" Uh hi. I'll be with you in a sec" she said and turned back to Balboa. Gibbs went and waited for her, giving the team their privacy. Kate soon joined him.

" Hey is everything ok?" she quickly asked. Gibbs couldn't look her in the eyes, he didn't want to see the hurt in them.

" I just saw footage from a bombing in Morocco. Ziva was one of the casualties" he told her. Kate couldn't speak at first.

" Is…Is she ok?" she asked softly. He finally looked at her. Her face showed shock and concern.

" I don't know. I have the team trying to locate her now" he told her. Kate ran a hand over her forehead, trying to keep her emotions intact.

" This wouldn't of happened if she was still here" she said. Kate grabbed her by the arms and stared into her eyes.

" Kate it did happen. I will find her and make sure she is safe. That is all we can do" he told her. She just nodded. He let her go and gave a sigh.

" Look, I will call you as soon as I hear anything ok" he told her. She nodded again. He gave her a quick kiss.

" Don't let this distract you" he told her.

" I'll try" she told him. He gave her another quick kiss then went for the elevator.

" Still working on it boss" the tech geek answered McGee.

" Boss?" came Gibbs' gruff voice. McGee turned and saw HIS boss standing there. He quickly got up from his chair.

"Boss" McGee says, not believing his eyes.

"I, am not actually their boss. They just call me that, because I'm a field agent, carry the hand gun. It's good to see you boss" he gave him a small smile.

"You heard from Ziva?" Gibbs asked straight to the point.

"Uh, yeah. Email every week, until three weeks ago. I thought maybe she went on vacation".

"No, try under cover, McGee

"Undercover would make sense, her being Mossad and all".

"You know how to contact her?" Gibbs kept pressing.

"Cell phone?" McGee guessed.

"No longer connected". Gibbs' phone started ringing. He gets connected through to Ziva.

"Ziva?"

"Gibbs" Ziva answered.

"You alright?" he asked.

"You heard?" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, raw feed out of ZNN. You might want to call them".

"Thanks for the tip".

"What can you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much. I was undercover. Trying to win the trust of a man showing an unhealthy interest in Chezhian terrorist group" she told him.

"Brian Roberts" Gibbs filled in the blanks. The line was silent.

"Perhaps you should tell me what you know" Ziva finally said.

"Old navy friend of Roberts was found murdered this morning" they continued swapping information until Gibbs heard what he needed. Gibbs left McGee and called Kate.

"Jet, have you heard anything?" she answered. He sighed.

"I just got off the phone with her. She is fine" he told her.

"Good. So when is she coming home?" she asked almost immediately.

"Kate…I don't have an answer and I don't know when I will" he said with a sigh.

"Sorry. Look I have to go. Call me when you get them back" with that Kate hung up. Gibbs closed his phone and got back to work.

After his meeting with Director Vance, he went to see Kate. She wasn't at her desk, only Balboa was there.

"Where's Kate?" he asked. Balboa looked up at him.

"She's out on assignment. Is something wrong?" Balboa asked. Gibbs nodded then headed for the elevator. Once inside he dialled Kate's number.

"Jethro I'm busy" she answered him.

"We need to talk as soon as you get back" he told her, hitting the button to go back to the bullpen.

" We are almost there. I'll meet you out the front" she told him.

"Ok" and he hung, hitting the ground button as well. He got off at the ground floor and waited for Kate outside. He didn't wait long before he saw her walking up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He stopped pacing and stood as close as he could to her so no one could hear them.

"My new team, do you not like any of them?" he asked. Kate looked at him and gave a laugh.

"Of course I don't like them, they are not your team Jet" she said. Gibbs shook his head.

"As a profiler, do you get a weird vibe from any of them?" he asked. Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Agent Langer. He seems to be very observant and has no respect for procedure, or wedding vowels for that matter" she told him. Gibbs anger got the best of him.

"He still hitting on you?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"He doesn't stop. He's like a sleazier Tony" Kate wrapped her arms around herself. Gibbs shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"This will be over soon. Don't come down until he is gone ok" he told her. She nodded her head and hugged him back.

"Jethro, what's going on?" she finally asked.

"I can't tell you, but I promise to get Ziva and Tony back" he kissed the top of her head and pulled back.

"Now get back up there and I will see you at home" he quickly kissed her lips and led her to the elevator.

Kate sat on the couch, the TV on for background noise, as she taped the paper with her pen.

"They never make it easy" she said to herself as she flipped the page over, her eyes running over more credit card transactions. She sighed, reached forward for her glass of wine and took a sip. She didn't look up when she heard the front door open and close, and the too familiar shuffle of Gibbs' feet.

"I thought you were never coming home" she said as she put her glass down. Gibbs sat down in the single chair next to her and sighed. Kate looked up at him.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" she asked, putting the paper and pen down. He gave a sigh.

"Langer's dead" he said. Kate moved up the couch and reached out for his hand, which he took.

"How? What happened?" she asked. Gibbs sighed.

"He was the mole. He attacked Agent Lee and she shot him" he told her. She still looked confused but knew that's all he would say. She got up and walked over to him. He pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her chest and she stroked his hair.

"We get Ziva and McGee back" he mumbled against her chest.

"And Tony?" she asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Still has time afloat" he sighed. She didn't say anything. There was nothing they could do. Kate kissed Gibbs' head.

"Are you ok?" she asked after a moment. He nodded, then lifted his head and kissed her. She went to pull away, but he grabbed her head and kept her there. He ran a hand up her leg and grabbed her ass. Kate finally pulled away.

"Jet, not tonight. I think you should get some sleep" she got off him and started packing up her paper work, took her wine glass into the kitchen and headed up to their bedroom. She heard Gibbs turning off the TV and lights before her entered the bedroom. She watched as he got changed and climbed into the bed next to her. He laid on his back and sighed. She rolled over and stared and his silhouette. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. He placed his hand on top of his.

"I love you" he said softly. Kate smiled.

"I love you too" she replied then closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.

Kate got in the elevator as soon as she got the call from Gibbs. She almost ran into a few people in her rush to get out of the elevator. She stopped when she saw Ziva greeting Ducky. Her heart rate increased and she walked as fast as she could to the bullpen.

"Ziva" she said, still not believing she was standing right there. Ziva turned around and smiled when she saw Kate.

"It's good to see you Kate" she smiled. Kate sighed and walked forward, wrapping Ziva in a big hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again Ziva" Kate said with a laugh. She pulled back and looked at Ziva.

"I was almost at the stage of killing people until we got you back". They all laughed knowing if it had taken any longer, it would have been true.

**AGENT AFLOAT-**

Ziva sat at her desk, looking over the top of her cup of tea as she starred at Tony's still empty desk. McGee was tapping his cup as he did the same. The bullpen was too quiet.

"Nice morning" McGee said breaking the silence.

"Beautiful morning" Ziva agreed as she stopped staring at Tony's desk.

"How's your tea?" McGee asked as their previous conversation ended.

"Fine. And your coffee?" Ziva asked looking over at him.

"It's good. Good coffee" he replied taking a sip. They both looked at Tony's desk.

"It's really quiet without Tony" Kate said, startling both Ziva and McGee.

"Yeah, no matter how annoying he was, I don't like the quiet" Ziva said with a smile.

"It's been a quiet week" McGee said. Kate gasped as she felt a hand touch her ass, but stopped anything else that may have come out of her mother as she saw Gibbs enter the bullpen.

"Got a call from DiNozzo" he said coming to sit down at his desk.

"Tony" Ziva said happily.

"When?" McGee asked.

"Navy Lieutenant did a half gator off the USS Seahawk. Talk to his wife" he told them.

"Talk to his wife" he said casually.

"Does she know?" Ziva asked.

"She will".

"Shouldn't the navy send a Chaplin?" Kate asked.

"Chaplin's don't investigate" he answered looking up at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Right. Well I should let you get back to work" she said. Gibbs nodded.

"That you should" Gibbs said with a smile. With a small wave she left them alone.

Kate was at her desk typing away when Gibbs came and stood at her desk. She slowly looked up at him.

"Is everything ok?" she asked slowly, thinking something had happened to Tony.

"Ziva and I are leaving to join the Seahawk" was all he told her. She stood up.

"Why? Is something wrong with Tony?" she quickly asked. He shook his head.

"He just needs a little help. I'll call you when we get back" he told her. She came around from behind her desk and hugged him.

"You have to bring him back" she told him. He kissed the top of her head

"I will try" with another kiss he let her go and left.

Tony and Ziva make their way to the first aid room where Gibbs is with Hanley.

"COB's launching in ten boss" Tony tells him.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs told him.

"My gear?" Tony asked confused. Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, your caller, your riding home ".

"Home?".

"Home, DiNozzo" Gibbs was getting tired of it.

"Home" Ziva repeated

"Home" he repeated then started running for his room.

"Make a whole" he said on his way.

Kate walks towards the dimly lit squad room and hears Tony's voice and smiles.

"So this nut job is running through the mess hall" Tony is telling Ziva and McGee.

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself Tony?" Kate says as she joins them with a smile. Tony gives her a toothy grin.

"See, I knew someone missed me" he said. Kate was about to answer when Gibbs walked in and goes to his desk.

"Hey boss, talk to Vance?" Tony asks. Ziva, McGee and Kate all watch Gibbs closely.

"Yeah, yeah. He was uh" Gibbs was cut off by Abby running off the elevator.

"Tony. You're back" she said with arms wide open and crushed Tony in a tight hug.

"In the flesh" Tony says with a smile. Abby lets go of him.

"Like, for reals? Like total reals? Like pinkie promise permanent reals?" she asks holding out her pinkie finger. Tony takes her finger with his.

"Permanently reassigned to D.C affect of immediately" he tells her. She hugs him again.

"Director just told me" Tony tells them. Kate walks forward.

"It's good to have you back Tony" she tells him.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but I couldn't agree more" McGee added. Gibbs comes to stand next to Kate and shakes Tony's hand as Abby tells him about sister Roseitta's score at bowling. Kate smiled and grabbed Gibb's hand. He looked down at her and saw the smile on her face. His eyes lit up and leaned down and kissed her.

Kate collapsed on top of Gibbs with smile. Gibbs ran a hand up and down her bare back. She kissed his neck and chest.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?" he asked confused. She normally didn't thank him for an incredible orgasm.

"For getting Tony back" she said as she hugged him tighter. He couldn't believe she was bringing him up now.

"I had nothing to do with it. It was all the director" he told her.

"Thank you for putting him on the plane home with you" she said and kissed him. Gibbs smiled.

"New rule. While in the bedroom, do not bring up Tony, or anyone else" he told her. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she teased. Gibbs laughed.

"Why would I be?" he asked. She smiled and moved her body back on top of his.

"If you haven't forgotten, I have seen all of Tony. In fact we both have, and I have to say, I definitely chose the better man" she smiled as she started kissing her way down his chest. Gibbs closed his eyes as he felt Kate's lips on him.

"You're going to kill me" he said in a strained voice. A small chuckle could be heard under the covers.

**HEARTLAND-**

McGee and Tony bring the evidence down to Abby.

"Food wrapper. What is that, cheese?" she screws up her face.

"Recovered from the alley way where the attack took place" McGee tells her looking at the bag.

"Along with his personal effects the corporal had on him. You might want to start with Lacomb, at least he's still alive" Tony says as Abby looks at a ring in an evidence bag.

"There's blood on this ring. It's bent" Abby states.

"It's from impact. Got a few punches in" McGee explains.

"Might get his DNA" Abby says. Tony takes the ring from Abby.

"Might give us more than that. Still Water High School" Tony says with a grin on his face, showing McGee the ring.

"That supposed to mean something to us?" McGee asked.

"Still Water High School" he said again. Abby just looked at him.

"In all the time you two spend starring at computer screen you never once peeked in the mas file, come on" Tony said. Still McGee and Abby had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who's file?" Abby asked.

"Still Water is a small town in Pennsylvania, coal country. Primarily known for the mine , but only slightly well known as the birth place of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he tells them. Abby smiles and looks at McGee.

"This guy is from Gibbs' home town" Tony said.

Kate and Chuck stepped of the elevator.

"Next time I am driving" Kate said as they entered the bullpen.

"Oh come on, it was one lousy stop sign" Chuck complained as he threw his bag down behind his desk. Abby laughed from her seat on Kate's desk.

Kate looked over at her.

"Abby what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. Abby jumped up and hugged Kate. She hugged her back, not sure what was going.

"Gibbs is going home" Abby said. Kate pulled back and looked at her confused.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Abby smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's taking McGee and Ziva with him, which Tony is really bummed about" Abby explained. Kate just starred at her.

"Abby, why does he need McGee and Ziva to take him home?" Kate put her hands on her hips. I was then that Abby realised that Kate thought she was talking about their home here in D.C.

"Well our case has taken them to Still Water Pennsylvania. Gibbs' home town" Abby explained and realization crossed Kate's face. Kate didn't say anything. She looked like she wanted to punch something.

"You didn't know he was from Still Water?" Abby guessed. Kate shook her head.

"He didn't call you, did he?" Abby guessed again. Once again Kate shook her head.

"Oh. I'm sure he was just too busy" Abby wanted to make her feel better. Kate sighed.

"We both know that's not the reason. Thank you for telling me Abby. Can you tell me when you hear from him?" Kate asked. Abby nodded and hugged her again.

"Yes of course". With that Abby left and Kate sat down at her desk and grabbed her phone and punched in his number.

"Kate, not now" he answered. She could hear Ziva and McGee in the background.

"And when were you going to tell me you were going to Pennsylvania?" she asked.

"When you needed to know" he replied.

"Ok, and when I came home to an empty house, what was I supposed to think?" she was trying so hard to not to yell at him.

"Abby told you?" he asked.

"Yes Abby told me, because unlike you she cares about me" with that she hung up and sighed. Chuck looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine. My husband has just gone to his home town" she said. Chuck nodded.

"He have family there?" he asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, his father died a few years ago" she sighed then started on her work.

"You don't call, you don't write. Were you gonna stop by and say hi?" the elder man said looking at Jethro.

"Hi, Jack" Gibbs said. Ziva and McGee shared a look.

"Hi, Leroy" Jack replied.

"Ziva, McGee. Jackson Gibbs. My father" Gibbs said. McGee and Ziva looked from each other then to Jack and Gibbs. Neither could believe it.

"Gibbs has a father" McGee and Ziva both say to Abby and Tony.

"Tell me everything" Tony and Abby answer together.

"His name is Jackson. He's a good talker. He may have even winked at me" McGee tells them.

"Gibbs is very different around him" Ziva added.

"Different how? Different bad, different good?" Abby asked in a rush.

"Well he's like a teenager, well sort of" McGee answered with a smile.

"Ok I'm coming, I'm going. I'm leaving" Tony said quickly.

"Me too" Abby said and went after Tony. They don't get very far when McGee tells them they can't. After their talk with McGee and Ziva, Abby turned to Tony with a big smile.

"Wow, Gibbs has a father" she said.

"Yeah, who would of thought" Tony replied. Abby suddenly turned serious.

"We can't tell Kate" she told him. He looked at her.

"Why not? I thought out of all the people she would want to know she has a father in law" he said. Abby shakes her head.

"He didn't tell her that they were going . He needs to tell her Tony. Please don't tell her" she pleaded with him. Tony sighed.

"Ok, my lips are sealed" he said then left her lab.

"Tony, I need you and Abby to bring up all the evidence you have" Gibbs told him.

"Why, I thought you guys had enough" Tony started to say.

"They blew our car up DiNozzo" Gibbs said impatiently. Tony sat up in his chair.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, except all our evidence is gone. Pack a car and get your ass here" Gibbs ordered.

"Sure thing boss. Anything else?" he asked. Gibbs hung up the phone, which was an answer in itself for Tony.

Kate comes back from the bathroom for what seemed like the 100th time today. Balboa looked up at her.

"Everything okay?" he asks. She looks over at him and nods.

"Kate if you need to take the rest of the day off, I won't say no" he told her. Kate shook her head.

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about" she said with a smile. 'Unless you are married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs' she thought to herself. It was bad enough that Gibbs and his team were all away, even Abby, but it was worse that they were in his home town. Even being his wife, he never spoke about his past. Especially not about his childhood.

"You shouldn't worry too much Kate. Would you really want to know where Gibbs grew up? I mean if he won't talk about it, it can't be all that good right?" Chuck said, thinking he knew what was going on. Kate sighed and looked at him.

"I am not worried about that at all, though it would have been nice to go and see where he comes from. I am telling you both I am fine" she said a little annoyed. The two men looked at each other and agreed not to ask her anymore.

Kate finally arrived home late and she noticed something was off. Gibbs' truck was parked on the yard, while a yellow and black car took its place in the drive way. She pulled up beside it and got out. She looked inside. It was very clean. She grabbed her things and walked inside. She hung her keys and jacket up and made her way straight down to the basement where she knew he would be.

"Who's car is out the front?" she asked as she made her way slowly down the stairs. Gibbs didn't turn around as he answered.

"Mine" he said simply. Kate nodded and stopped at the bottom of the stair case.

"How was it?" she asked. Abby had called her earlier and filled her in with what happened. Gibbs put down the tool in his hand finally turned to face her.

"If you want to know something, just ask" he asked rather harshly. Kate crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you never tell me your father was still alive? Why lie to me and tell me he is dead?" she asked trying to keep her emotions in check. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's complicated" was all he said. She shook her head.

"Jethro, I made a promise to you when I married you. I thought, more hoped that you would oblige to that same promise. How am I supposed to be honest and truthful if you are not to me?" she said as she walked towards him. He didn't say anything. Obviously she was pissed at him and it was best to just let her vent.

"What if, what if I was pregnant and I didn't tell you? You wouldn't appreciate being lied to like that would you?" she asked. Gibbs stood up a little straighter and looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I have taken five tests in the past two days" she told him softly. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell him, but at least he knows now. He took a few more steps closer to her.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me?" she asked with a sigh. Without a word Gibbs walked past her, up the stairs, grabbed his keys and left. Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly and sat down on one of the bar stools, rested her elbows on the bench and her head in her hands.

"Now what?" she asked herself softly.

Murder 2.0

"So he just walked out? And you haven't heard or seen him since?" Abby asked her best friend. Kate nodded.

"It has been three days. Three very long days" she said rubbing her eyes. She hadn't had a good night sleep since he left.

"Well I can talk to him if you like? He normally listens to me" Abby said with a little smile. Kate shook her head and stood up.

"No, its okay Abby, but thank you" she gave her a small smile.

"I should go, its late after all" she sighed and slipped off Abby's stool.

"If you need anything at all, just call okay" she reached out and rubbed Kate's arm.

"Thanks Abs" Kate smiled as she left the lab and went back to her desk, grabbed her things and made her way home. Of course Gibbs was not home.

" is just a place holder" McGee informed Gibbs as he typed in the web address into the computer.

"The link redirects to a cyber-vid video" Abby also adds. Gibbs turns around to look at Abby.

"Cyber-vid?" he asks not fully understanding.

"Anyone can upload anything and anyone can watch it" she explained.

"You know boss, like lonely girl 15" Tony adds.

"Or evolution of dance" Ziva then chimes in with her input.

"Numa Numa guy" McGee says with a grin and quickly types it in and brings the video up. Abby, McGee and Ziva watch on with a smile, Tony and Gibbs on the other hand are not enjoying it at all.

"Ah, I love this guy" McGee said with a goofy grin on his face. A look from Gibbs was all it took to get him to get back on track.

"Sorry. Back to, back to our video. We are the first viewers" he says as he plays the video, which is rather dark and looks to be filmed using night vision.

" What is this?" Tony asks as they all watch the video in silence.

"That's our dead guy".

"Oh, don't get in the van man" Abby comments, like they are watching some sort of horror film. The video changes, a ringing clock pops up on the screen.

"What was that?" Ziva asks confused. During the beating, a picture of a carved bear pops up and a baseball player hitting the ball as well as the reappearance of the clock again. Then the video ends. The lab is silent. None of them sure what they have just witnessed.

Kate was on her way back from lunch as she stepped into the elevator. She checked her phone for the third time in as many minutes and when she looked up and she Tony smiling at her.

"Something I can help you with DiNozzo?" she asked not the least bit phased.

"No, no. Just haven't seen you in a while. You look good. Glowing actually" he replied with a cheesy grin. Kate looked at him.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked. He gave a shrug.

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe the with the Director, well acting Director. The case we are working on is pretty gruesome" he said as he lifted his bag up higher. Kate just nodded her head.

"Has he said anything to you Tony?' she asked softly. Tony paused as he thought for a moment.

"About what, exactly?". Kate just smiled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on her floor.

"Nothing. Just get him to call me" she said as she stepped out and went to her desk. Tony watched her as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Strange" he said to himself, but didn't really think anything of it.

Once Gibbs had made sure Abby was safe, he ordered Tony to take Harry to interrogation, he stopped in the stairwell and called Kate.

"Gibbs, I have been waiting all.." she answered as soon as she saw his name pop up on her screen.

"Where are you?" he asked straight to the point.

"What? I'm sitting at my desk. I'm about to leave in ten minutes" she told him.

"Are you alone?" he asked. He was starting to make her worry.

"Yes. Balboa went to the bathroom and Chuck left for the night. What is going on?" she asked.

"You get Balboa to take you home. Do not let him leave you alone until I call and tell you it's all clear, do you understand?" he told her. Kate saw Balboa coming back to his desk.

"Yes, but why.." again he cut her off.

"Damn it Kate, just do what I say" with that he hung up. Kate hung up and look over at Balboa. He noticed the look on her face.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Kate just shook her head.

"Gibbs wants you to take me home and keep me company until he says otherwise" she told him, still a little shook up. Balboa just nodded and grabbed his things.

"Well then let's go. I don't want to piss off your husband" he said with a small smile. Kate just nodded and started to pack her things. Balboa escorted her home. Neither of them wanting to sleep so they played cards in the living room, waiting to hear from Gibbs.

Kate, Balboa and Chuck where all on their way to the small award ceremony that acting Director Vance was holding.

"What's the bet that Director Shepard won't be coming back and Vance will be instated as the new Director of NCIS" Chuck said as they all waited for the elevator.

"I am not betting woman, Chuck. And Director Shepard didn't do a bad job, she just got a little fixated on her target, that's all" Kate said defending the red head.

"Yeah, kinda like when Gibbs went after Ari, right" Chuck commented, which earned a death stare from Kate. The elevator doors dinged open and before any of them could step on, Gibbs stepped out holding two cups of coffee. Kate was a little surprised to see him. He looked at Chuck and Balboa.

"Uh, we will catch up with you later" Balboa said as he pushed Chuck onto the awaiting elevator. Kate could hear Balboa start to chew his ass about the Ari comment as the doors started to close.

Kate looked at Gibbs.

"What are you doing here? We are supposed to be going to this ceremony" she said. He gave her his crooked smile.

"Yeah I know. I thought we could talk instead" he said as he walked over to her desk and place to cup of coffee down.

"Take a seat" he gestured to her desk. She sighed and walked over and sat down. She looked at the cup of coffee and as much as she wanted to take it and have a big sip, she knew she shouldn't.

"I'm not supposed to have coffee, which you would know that if you" once again he cut her off.

"I know" he said as he sipped his coffee. Kate sat back and waited for him to continue. After all he came to her.

"I didn't tell you or anybody about my father because…when I left Stillwater, I only went back for Shannon and Kelly's funeral, and" he paused trying to find the right words.

"My father and I had a fight. I never saw him again, nor did I want to" he told her. Kate just nodded.

"Okay, so when you saw him, did you mention that you were married again, or did he see your ring first?" she snapped. He gave a small smile.

"I told him. Said it gave him a reason to send Christmas cards" he chuckled. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"So, why did you leave when I told you I was pregnant? Do you not want a child with me?" she asked as she sat forward. The smile fell off Gibbs' face.

"I do, want this child Kate" he said softly not looking at her.

"It's just…hard" he continued as he looked up at her. Her big hazel eyes full of realization.

"I'm sorry. I should have realised that this would be hard. I just thought" she paused as she tried to think of the right words.

"I don't know what I thought" she shook her head and sat back in her chair. Gibbs came around her desk, spun her chair around and kneeled down in front of her. He rested his hands on her knees.

"I do want to have this child with you" he says softly. Kate smiles as she looks down at him. She places her hands on top of his hands and squeezes them gently.

"I love you, even though you can be such a stubborn bastard" she said with a laugh, making him chuckle. He leaned up and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" he whispers against her lips, making her smile.

"You okay with missing out on receiving your award?" she asked as she reached out and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"What's another meaningless award" he smiles and kisses her again. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands up her thighs and she pulled back.

"Don't you have a rule about this. Someone could see us" she smiled and he grinned and nodded then stood up.

"You're right. I'll see you at lunch" he said and walked away. Kate watched him and grinned. Glad to have her husband back.

**Collateral Damage-**

"Wow, gymnastics. I'm impressed" Tony says with a sly smile to the beautiful young blonde recruit. Ziva and McGee watch I disgust.

"Tony still hitting on the new recruits huh" McGee says as Ziva walks over to her.

"Ignorant, hopeful and eager to please" she states as she watches the two of them.

"What recruit isn't"

"I'm not talking about the recruit" Ziva says as they watch Tony come back with a stupid grin on his face.

"Gymnastics" he repeats to them.

"I'm sure she could show you a few moves DiNozzo" Kate says as she walks in and stand next to Ziva. He looks at the three of them.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"There are rules about harassment Tony" McGee tells him.

"Well then I should keep the number she just gave me in case I want to make a claim" he says not really taking anything seriously.

"Oh I'm sure you will Tony. That's just the type of person you are" Kate commented back with a grin, her hands resting on her hips.

"Look give them one week and then they are out of our hair and off to Fleseade for three months. Why don't you let them focus on learning how to be an NCIS agent" McGee tells him. Kate nods in agreement.

"Well you see since team Gibbs was not assigned a recruit, I am doing my best to teach where I can and when I can, McKill joy" this made Kate laugh. Although he had his moments, she couldn't see Tony teaching the new recruits much. Not about being an agent anyway.

"It is curious that we are not assigned a new recruit" Ziva said, taking the conversation away from Tony.

"It's the one probie rule. And we've got ours" Tony said not taking his eyes of McGee.

"Well I for one feel like we have dodged a bullet. Wouldn't want to let some newbie get in our way"

"I heard a that it's because Gibbs refuse to take one" Ziva looks at Tony and McGee.

"Wrong. They won't give him one. Think about it. You take a date back to your family's house, you want them to make an impression, you want them to like you. You don't introduce them to your weird uncle Jethro until like the fifth date" Tony explains. Kate opens her mouth to say something but Gibbs beats her to it.

"Since when are you an expert on fifth dates DiNozzo" he says as he makes his way to his desk.

"You're very right about that boss" was Tony's reply making Kate laugh.

"Bank guard shot dead at Quantico" he tells them as his grabs his stuff from his draw.

"Quantico?" McGee repeats as Ziva makes her way back to her desk.

"Yeah you heard right McGee. Let's go" he makes his way around his desk but stops when he sees Kate watching them.

"You need something?" he asks her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"No, just came up to say good morning. You were gone by the time I got up" she said softly. Although they had been married for almost two years now, she knew he still didn't like to show affection while at work.

"Good morning" he said with a crooked smile. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Make sure you go see Ducky" he says softly and she can't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm on my way" she smiled. He gave her a nod before turning around and joining his team.

Kate made her way down to see Ducky once he was back from the crime scene. He was examining the body when she walked in.

"Ducky, could I steal you for a minute or two?" she asked with a sweet smile. Ducky turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Yes of course my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked taking his gloves off.

"Well, I need you to take some blood" she told him. She looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Blood? Why? Is everything okay?" he asked a little puzzled by her request. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just need to confirm something. Well Jethro wants to confirm something" she tried to explain without giving anything away. By the look on her face Ducky had an idea of what was going on and smiled.

"Well of course my dear. Jump on and I will have it done in no time" he said patting the clean table next to him as he went to his supplies and got what was needed. He pulled on a clean pair of gloves and came back over to Kate and took her left arm.

"So have you told anyone?" he asked looking at her. Kate shook her head.

"No. I, we don't want anyone to know just yet. It will just be you and Abby" she smiled. They were silent as he drew her blood. When he was done he put a small plaster over the spot and wrote on the vial. Kate slipped off the table and took the plastic bag with the vial of blood from Ducky.

"Ducky, how do I make sure I don't end up like the others? The ex-wives I mean" she asked softly. It broke Ducky's heart to see her having some doubt, but he knew Gibbs almost better than anyone else.

"You won't. Just don't ever change" he gave her a soft smile and pattered her arm. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ducky" she kissed his cheek and headed out to the elevator to see Abby.

Kate was just about to leave Abby's lab when she almost ran into a young man.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am. Is this Abby's lab?" he asked politely. Kate smiled at him.

"Yes it is. And you are?" she asked looking him up and down. He certainly didn't work here.

"Dwayne. I am a recruit and was ordered to bring this stuff down to Abby" he held up the evidence bag and Kate nodded.

"Of course" she stepped aside.

"Go right in" he walked past her with a nod and another smile. 'Wow' she thought as she pressed the button for the elevator. Once the doors opened she went to step inside but stopped when she saw Gibbs.

"Hi" she smiled. He gave her a small smile then stepped out.

"I just gave Abby a blood sample. She should have the results by the end of the day" she told him. He just nodded. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Everything okay?" she asked him. He sighed.

"Director Vance thought it necessary to assign a recruit to my team" he said annoyed and Kate grinned.

"I see. I can say they are getting younger every year. And cuter too" she grinned, teasing him, but he didn't take it that way as he stepped closer to her. His eyes like daggers.

"Hey I was joking. You are all that I need" she reached out and pulled him to her by his jacket and kissed him, then pushed him away.

"Dwayne is in with Abby" she told him. She saw his jaw clench and new she shouldn't go any further with teasing him. She reached forward and pressed the call button for the elevator again.

"Don't worry. You have a better ass" she grinned. She just couldn't help herself. The doors to the elevator opened and she stepped in. She gave him a smile and a wave as the doors closed. Gibbs shook his head and continued into Abby's lab.

Dwayne had just finished his meeting with the director and headed back down to the bullpen. Ziva smiled when she saw him.

"So, how did you do?" she asked. He smiled back at her.

"Well Agent Gibbs recommended me" he said proudly. They all smiled and nodded.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" he asked. He wanted to thank him personally. They pointed to the elevator. When Dwayne turned to look, Kate stepped off the elevator and stood in front of Gibbs.

"Who's that?" he asked looking at the three of them.

"That would be Kate. The boss' wife" Tony told him. Dwayne's eyes widened. When he ran into Kate before, he didn't think she could be married to a man like Gibbs. He watched the two leave and smiled. It was time to leave to go home and see his own wife.

As the elevator doors closed, Kate took Gibbs' hand in hers and squeezed it. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Results?" he asked her simply. She didn't need to say anything, the grin that spread over her face said it all.

"Was there ever really any doubt" she said. Gibbs shook his head and kissed her head.

"No, but you can never be too sure" he smiled. Kate let go of his hand and wraps an arm around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

"How was Dwayne" she asked with a smile. The doors dinged open and Kate went to move away from Gibbs but he didn't let her. He lead them out of the elevator and then out of the building.

"Not bad for a newbie" he said with a smile. They reached the car and Gibbs walked Kate around to her side of the car.

"You do know I was only joking before? He is married and I am married. Although you are an ass sometimes and can be really hard to talk to, I would never cheat on you. It would be immoral and I could never hurt you like that" she told him with a soft smile. He nodded and kiss her softly.

"I know" he said before walking around to the driver side and getting in.

Dagger

"Heard you had a little accident" Ziva said cheerily as she walked into the bullpen, Tony sitting at his desk and Agent Lee next to him.

"It wasn't an accident" Tony said as he got up from his desk and walked over to Ziva, handing her a note.

"Any news about my daughter?" Lee then quickly asked as she got up from her seat.

"NSA got a hit, they are downloading the footage now" Tony says, mostly to Ziva, but Lee hears.

"NSA?" she asks but Tony doesn't answer.

"Does Gibbs know?" Ziva asks looking over at Tony.

"Know what?" Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen. He had just come back from visiting Kate, who had spent most of the morning in the women's bathroom with morning sickness. He needed to focus on the case right now, but a sick and hormonal wife did come first too.

"Something" Agent Lee said as she turned to look at him. Ziva walked over to his desk and handed him the postal note that Tony had given to her.

"We had something, the pick-up man in position before you blew with the brew" Tony said annoyed.

"He knows my routine. I felt like I may have been compromised. Look I did my part I made the drop, but I couldn't risk there being anything unusual" Lee explained to Tony. He just looked at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. Gibbs then came over to her and showed her a picture.

"What do you know about him?" he asked

"Nothing. I only see him when he's expecting a drop at the café" she tells him.

"Always the same guy?" he asks.

"He hides his face. I try not to stare" she tells them looking back at the picture.

"McGee's ready for us in MTAC Boss" Tony says as he hangs up.

"It's a restricted area. You are not invited" Tony tells Lee. It is clear that he is still pretty pissed about the coffee thing.

"No, she is invited. Need confirmation" Gibbs tells her and gestures for her to follow him up to MTAC. Ziva stays behind. Just as well as Agent Balboa comes up.

"Agent David. Where is Gibbs?" he asks, his hands in his pockets. Ziva smiles at him politely and looks up towards MTAC.

"He got called away. Anything I can help you with?" she asks. He sighs.

"Just tell Agent Gibbs I have sent Kate home. She has been in the bathroom all morning. She may have gotten sick from a case we did last week" he explained. Ziva nodded.

"I will be sure to let Gibbs know when I see him again" she nodded. They exchange a brief smile before Balboa left.

"Evidence locker. Five minutes" Gibbs ordered as he walked out of the bullpen. He entered the elevator, got his phone out and called Kate. She picked up on the third ring.

"I'm fine Jethro. This morning sickness is just really taking it out of me" she answered.

"Okay, well I just wanted to check up on you" he said. Kate smiled.

"I know. Will you be home soon?" she asked. He sighed and looked at the time.

" I can't say that I will. Don't wait up" he told her and the elevator dinged.

"Okay. Just be careful" she told him.

"Always" And with that he hung up and stepped off the elevator and into the evidence garage where everyone was getting wired up and ready to leave.

Gibbs' vision is a little blurry from the shattered glass that sprayed him, but he can still see Lee nod as she tries to fight back. Three shots and they both fall to the ground. He slowly walks up the bus to them, kneels down and takes her NCIS badge off her belt. He stands up and checks on the other people on the bus and soon the area is swarming with NCIS agents and ambulances.

After his short trip to the hospital, Gibbs finally made it home, a little after 12 am. He walks in and tries to be a s quiet as possible. But he notices the lounge room light is still on and walks in and sees Kate laying there, a small blanket covering her and she has fallen asleep. He smiles and walks over to her, kneels down and strokes her cheek making her stir. She opens her eyes and smiles at him. Then she notices the white strip over his eyebrow and the little scratch near his eye and her eyes widened and she sat up. Then she saw his bandaged hand and splinted finger.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" she asked, her voice a mix of anger and fear.

"I'm fine" he started to say in a soothing tone, but she cut him off.

" That's not what I asked. What happened?" she asked again as she sat forward and gently reached out and touched his face. He looked down and sighed.

"Long story short, bad guy took Lee, I chased them onto a bus, he shot at me, broke my finger" he holds up his hand.

"And, I shot Lee to get to him" he said softly. Kate took his head in both her hands and looked into his eyes.

"This is not your fault. I am sure you did what you had to" she told him. He just nodded even though he didn't really believe it. But he was thankful that he had her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Just when I say be careful, I mean be careful" she said with a smile. He nodded.

"I will try better next time" he said and leaned up and kissed her lips softly. Kate ran her hands through his soft hair.

"Let's get you to bed" she said once they pulled apart. A mischievous grin spread across Gibbs' face. Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, we are both going to sleep" she said as she stood up and helped him to his feet and lead him to the bedroom.

**Silent Night-**

"Kate, do not get me anything" Gibbs said as he got out of the car in the Navy yard. Kate quickly got out and followed him inside.

"You say that to me every year, and every year I ignore you. What would you like for Christmas?" she asked again as they started to go through security. Gibbs sighed and went to the elevator. Kate soon joined him and looked at him, still waiting for an answer.

"I just want you okay?" he said looking at her. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"You have me every day of the year. Christmas is supposed to be special" she pointed out as she stepped onto the elevator once the doors opened. Gibbs followed and pushed the two buttons for their floors.

"We can make it special" he whispered into her ear. Kate tried her best to keep a straight face.

"Fine. We will make it special" she agreed.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said with a smile and a short wave as Gibbs joined her and Ducky in autopsy. When she saw the look he gave her she knew what he was saying.

"Bye Gibbs" she said and quickly left the men to talk. Once in the elevator she was about to push the button for her lab but stopped and hit a different button. She got out and quickly made her way to Kate's desk. She was busy reading so she didn't notice Abby at first.

"Kate, we need to talk" Abby said, making Kate look at her.

"Hey Abs, is everything okay?" she asked a little worried.

"Yeah everything is fine. Well, except I don't know what to get everyone for Christmas and we only have two days left. Well more like one considering how late it is already" she explained quickly. Kate smiled.

"Abby you shouldn't worry about the little things. Whatever you get everyone they will love it because it's from you. And don't bother asking Gibbs because I have spent the last week asking him and I get the same answer" she said with a chuckle. Abby jumped a little like she had just gotten an electric shock and looked around the bullpen. She then leaned in closer so only Kate could hear her.

"How about I get you two one big present. Something for the baby" she says with a smile. Kate smiled.

"I would love that, and so would Gibbs" she smiled. Abby ginned and jumped up and down before quickly leaving, leaving Kate with a smile on her face. She looked down at her stomach. She was now 16 weeks, wasn't quiet showing yet but she still hadn't told Balboa or the director yet, which she knew she had too and soon.

Kate walked down from the Christmas party being held in the conference room. She had a cup of eggnog in her hand. She could see Gibbs sitting at his desk and she walked into the bullpen.

"You're missing the party. Palmer has already been sent home in a taxi. Fourth year in a row" she said with a smile. Gibbs looked up at her.

"I brought you some eggnog" she held the cup out to him.

"You know I don't drink that stuff" he said leaning on his desk. Kate nodded, of course she knew that.

"Right, eggnog for McGee" she said and walked over and put it on McGee's desk then came back over to Gibbs'.

"Speaking of McGee, and Tony and Ziva and of course Abby. I don't know what to get them" she started but Gibbs cut her off.

"Kate, it's Christmas eve. Go home" he told her.

"I can't. Everyone is here and no one should be alone on Christmas" she said with her hands on her hips.

"It's not Christmas yet" he pointed out. Kate was about to say something else but McGee walked into the bullpen with a young lady. Kate turned to greet them, but Gibbs got up and took her in his arms and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Go home. I will be there as soon as I can" he told her before letting go and pushing her out of the bullpen.

Gibbs sat in the car as he watched Ned Quinn in with his daughter. He smiled and grabbed his phone and called his father.

"Hello" Jackson Gibbs answered.

"Merry Christmas Dad" Gibbs says straight away. Without hesitation Jackson replies.

"Merry Christmas son" making Gibbs smile.

"Oh, and thank Kate for the Christmas card" he added which made Gibbs chuckle.

"She will be glad to hear you got it. Take care" Gibbs said as he started the car.

"You too. Don't be a stranger" he said then hung up. Gibbs closed his phone and headed home.

Once home, he entered the house, all the lights were off which was weird, since it was only 8pm.

"Kate?" he called out. Her car was in the driveway, so she had to be home.

"Bedroom" he heard her call out. He grinned and took his jacket off then proceeded to the bedroom. The door was closed, so he knocked gently.

"Yeah" Kate called and he opened the door. The room was dimly lit by candles and the room smelt like cinnamon and spice, very much like Christmas. He then spotted Kate standing by the bed. His eyes widened.

"Wow" he said as his eyes ran up and down her body. She was wear a very short red skirt and a matching red crop top. Her hair was down and curled and she wore a Santa.

"You said all you wanted was me, so here I am" she said sweetly as she walked around the bed to stand in front of him. Gibbs had to clear his throat before he could speak again.

"You look…"he grins not really able to finish the sentence. Kate stepped forward and ran her hand over his chest.

"I don't think I have ever made you speechless before. It's a nice change" she teased and moved her hands down to his belt and started to undo it then his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Kate, his hands grabbing her ass. He lifted her up, stepped out of his pants and laid her down on the bed.

"Best present yet" he said before attacking your lips hungrily.

**DELIVERANCE-**

"This guy was, trapped up here for a while. That's why I prefer the fur handcuffs" Tony said with a laugh, but the look on Gibbs' face told him this was no time for jokes.

"Not really boss, that's for her. I don't wear the cuffs" he the corrected himself, feeling like an idiot. Ziva was down on the ground examining where the marine was kept. She moved away a blanket and noticed something on the cement.

"Someone was trying to send a message" she says out loud.

"Written in blood. Phone number?" she states. Gibbs, Tony and McGee come closer to look at it.

"Not a phone number" Gibbs states.

"I don't know what the G stands for, but it's 9 digits, could be a military service number. I'll run it" McGee said getting his phone you.

"You don't have to. It's mine" he says. McGee and Tony look at him a little confused but he does not elaborate.

Gibbs runs downs the stairs of his basement, glad that Kate was at work, because if she had been home when Mike Franks let himself in, his old friend might be dead right now.

"Next time you're having guests probie, have some scotch in the house" Mike says as he examines the remains of one of Gibbs' bottles. Gibbs smiles as he takes his jacket off.

"Kate doesn't like the hard stuff. What, you couldn't sweet talk the flight attendant for those little bottles" he teases his old boss.

"He wasn't my type". Gibbs smiles but doesn't comment.

"What's so urgent. You pull me away from my granddaughter. Just celebrated her second birthday" he adds, like Gibbs doesn't know.

"I'm looking for somebody" he tells Mike.

"Rose" that name brought back a lot of memories for the two of them.

"Vance know I'm here yet" he answers, avoiding the question.

"Not yet" .

"Maybe I should borrow a tie. Columbia was a long time ago Gunny" Mike said as he filled an old coffee mug with what alcohol Gibbs had left.

"Only one person knew about her. You"

"18 years is a long time probie"

"She's in DC. Today. Mike"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you're not saying" Gibbs was getting tired of his games. He needed to know what was going on and what Mike new about Rose.

"Look, how do you know she's here? For sure"

My Marine service number was written on the roof of a crime scene. In blood"

"That could have been anybody" Mike said, trying to make a plausible story.

"Nah. I put a G on the end of it just for her" he did not take his eyes of Mike.

"I brought her here 17 years ago" he finally confessed.

"Where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't seen her since the day I dropped her off" he said.

"Well let's start there" Gibbs walked back up the stairs, pissed that Mike had not told him about this sooner.

Gibbs brought Mike back to NCIS. When they stepped into the elevator Kate was already in there reading a file. They both stepped in and Kate smiled at them.

"Hey" she said cheerfully. Gibbs gave her a small smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Wow, you got big" Mike says as he looks at Kate small stomach. Kate and Gibbs both look at him.

"What? I didn't know" he says with a shrug.

"Because you didn't ask" Gibbs spat back and Kate watched them.

"Is everything okay with you two?" she said in a light tone.

"Yes" they said in unison. Kate just nodded, not believing them. Gibbs then focused on Kate.

"I thought we agreed, desk duty only" he said softly and Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I had to go get results from Abby, since she is so busy with your case. I am going back to my desk now" she explained as the doors dinged open at her floor. She gave Gibbs a quick kiss as she made her way out.

"Nice to see you again Mike" she called over her shoulder. Mike nodded and waved as the doors closed again.

"Damn probie. What do these women see in you" Mike chuckles and fixes the tie he borrowed from Gibbs. Gibbs smiles and shrugs.

"No idea" he said honestly. He really didn't know what Kate saw in him. The doors dinged open again and Gibbs goes to step out but stops when he see's Director Vance standing there.

"Howdy Leon" Mike says with a big grin. Vance stares at him, not amused at all.

"Mike" he says with a nod. He then looks towards Gibbs.

"He has information on our current case and I need his help" Gibbs explains before stepping off the elevator.

"Thanks for sorting out that little pinching problem Leon. Appreciate it" Mike says as he exits after Gibbs.

"I didn't do anything I wouldn't have done for any former agent Mike. All by the book"

"Absolutely. By the book"

"It's how we operate now"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Leon" he says as he reaches the bullpen. Director Vance turns and heads into the elevator, leaving Mike with the others. He turns and opens his jacket.

"Think he noticed my tie?" he asks making them smile.

Gibbs walked in the front door just as Kate was plating up dinner.

"Steak?" he asks as he takes his jacket off and hangs it up next to hers.

"I thought you might like a change. Especially after the case you had" she said as she put the plates on the table. Gibbs took his seat and got himself ready for what was about to come. Kate sat opposite him with water and she placed a beer in front of him.

"Ask what you want to ask" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Who was Rose to you?" she asked taking a sip of her water. Gibbs sighed.

"She was just a woman who saved my life once. Many years ago" he quickly explained, then took a big sip of beer.

"18 years ago to be exact" she said as she cut into her steak.

"What is it you want to know?" he asked getting irritated. Kate knew how to push his buttons and she was doing a good job of it.

"Is Thomas your son?" she asks bluntly, looking at him with her knife and fork in her hands. Gibbs shakes his head.

"No. She was pregnant already" he clears his throat and picks his own knife and fork up and starts cutting into his own steak.

"I killed his father" he added. Kate dropped her cutlery. She couldn't believe she listened to the rumour. Well of course she heard it from Abby, who heard it from Tony, so not a very reliable source to begin with.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…I don't even know" She shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair.

"There is just still so much I don't know about you and with all these extra hormones I guess I just jumped to the wrong conclusions, which I never would do. Especially when it comes to you, but with Mike here, I knew it had to be something serious, and what's more serious than an ex-lover and love child" she rambled. Gibbs reached over and took her hand.

"Take a deep breath and relax" he told her. She looked at him and did what he said and gave him a small smile.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes" she said with a smile. They continued to eat in silence, then after helping Kate clean up, they decided to go to bed early so they could just be together. Kate cuddled up to Gibbs' side, her head resting on his chest over his heart, the rhythmic beating making her sleepy.

"I'm going crazy being on desk duty" she said with a yawn. Gibbs smiled and ran a hand up and down her side.

"Would you rather me go crazy with you in the field?" he asked looking down at her over his glasses. Kate didn't need to look at him to know the look he was giving her and it made her chuckle.

"No I guess not" she answers as he leans down and kisses her head and goes back to reading his book. It wasn't long before her deep even breaths filled the silent room. Gibbs smiled to himself, closed his and book took his glasses off and turned off the bedside lamp and moved down the bed and closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath and settled in for a good night sleep. For now, things could not get any better.

**SOUTH BY SOUTHWEST-**

"We're going to Arizona" Gibbs tells Tony as he grabs his things and leaves to pack.

Kate comes home with a pile of files and puts them on the table.

"Jethro?" she calls out and he comes running down the stairs with a bag.

"Where are you going?" she asked disappointed.

"DiNozzo and I are going to Arizona" he says as he kisses her cheek.

"Tonight?" she looks at him. He shakes his head.

"First thing in the morning. You have me for a few hours" he smiled at her, hoping to get rid of her bad mood. He thought she was about to hit him, but instead she pulled out her phone.

"Pizza?" she asked with a smirk and he nodded and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

After their pizza night in front of the TV watching old re-runs of 'I Love Lucy', Gibbs took Kate up to bed and tucked her in. He laid next to her until 3:30am, in which he turned over and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"You going?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah. Plan leave in two hours" he said softly and got up off the bed and pulled a new shirt on.

"Will you be back for the ultra sound?" she asked and Gibbs paused. He almost forgot about that.

"I'll try" was all he could come up with before leaving.

When Gibbs returns from Arizona he checks his watch and grabs his bags and runs to the car.

"What's the rush Boss?" Tony calls out watching him go. Thinking it has to be something with Kate, he continues to his car and heads home for a quick shower before going back into work.

Gibbs arrives at the doctor surgery and runs to the front desk.

"4 o'clock for Gibbs. Kate Gibbs" he says a little out of breath. The nurse looks at him and then at the clock.

"You're 45 minutes too late sir. She left 20 minutes ago" she tells him. He hits the desk in frustration.

"Where's the doctor?" he then asks. The woman looks at him.

"Busy" was all she said.

"Tell me where she is?" he said raising his voice. This intimated the nurse and she pointed down the corridor. Gibbs headed that way, glad that no one had seen his little outburst. He saw the doctors name on the door and knocked. He heard a 'come in' and he opened the door, closing it behind him. The woman was in her mid-forties and took her glasses of when she spun around in her chair.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"You just had an appointment with my wife Kate. I need to know if" he paused and ran a hand over his face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and the doctor smiled and nodded.

"Everything is perfect. She found out the sex of the baby" she picked up a small picture from her desk and handed it to Gibbs. He took it and studied. He couldn't believe he made a child. Again. He looked up at the doctor and she knew his question.

"A very healthy boy" she then paused.

"Kate was upset when she left. It may take some time, but she will eventually forgive you. They always do" she says sweetly. Gibbs was sure she had seen her fair share of fathers-to-be run late. He just nodded, gave her a small smile and said a quick thanks before turning and exiting the office, then back out to the car and eventually headed home.

Kate was sitting on the lounge hugging a cushion, flipping through the channels on the TV. She was so angry and so upset all the same time. She could hear her phone vibrating on the table and she knew who it was and she didn't want to talk to him. Of course that was going to be hard when she heard him pull up in the drive way and then walk into the house. He stood in the door way looking at her.

"I have been calling you" he said looking at her phone on the table.

"I know" was all she said, not looking at him. He walked in and put the photo from the ultra sound on the table. Kate looked down at it and then back at the table.

"Kate" he said getting a little impatient. He knew she was upset, he can understand why, but he hated being ignored. She finally looked at him and he could tell she had been crying. She saw the bunch of flowers in his arms. He had learned early on not to buy her roses as she hated that, it was too cliché.

"You are going to have to do better than flowers and the ultrasound picture" she said looking at him. He nodded and walked over to her.

"Get up" he said softly. At first she hesitated, but then gave in. Throwing the pillow away and taking his offered hand and got up. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to what used to be Kelly's bedroom. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Close your eyes" he ordered and with a sigh she did what she was told. Gibbs opened the door and pulled her inside. He then stood behind her.

"Open" he whispered into her ear and she did just that and gasped. She looked around the room and she just couldn't believe her eyes. The room had been repainted a pale yellow, as they only just found out the sex. There was a closet, bookshelf, rocking chair, change table, bassinet and already a small basket full of soft toys.

"Jethro…you did all this" she said still shocked as she stepped further into the room. He nodded as he watched her reaction.

"How? When?" she asked finally turning around and looking at him.

"I started when you told me and I would work on it when you weren't home. Kind of why you have had so many lunch dates with Abby" he says with a laugh. Kate looked at him, tears in her eyes. She was starting to think he was having second thoughts about this baby. This proved he wrong.

"I had this whole speech in my head which involved yelling and really bad words. Perhaps even throwing something at you" she said as she walked back over to him. Gibbs laughed, that's exactly what he expected too.

"But now. This" she looks around the room.

"This just proves to me that you do want this baby and that you do love me" she looked up at him.

"I do love you, Kate. I do want this baby" he admitted and reached down to rest a hand on her stomach. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't care for your excuse as to why you weren't there, just never be late again" she warned him and leaned in and kissed him. Gibbs nodded and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Now we have to think of a name" she said with a smile. Gibbs nodded and kiss her again.

"Working on it"

**LEGEND-**

"That was weird" Abby said as she hung up her phone.

"What's weird Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked in and went over to her desk and looked at her computer screen over her shoulder.

"Special Projects in Los Angeles, they just emailed me confirming their interest in our X-man" she explained pulling up the photo of the marine.

"PFC Chandler" Gibbs read.

"That's him" Abby then confirmed.

"Special Agent Macy" he said referring to the person confirming their interest.

"That's her. I made her a copy of all my files" she told him. They looked at each other.

"You know her" she stated, but Gibbs didn't answer, just kept looking at her.

"Not a question Gibbs. You know her" she smiled.

"You find out anything Abs, you contact me first and then you can send it off" he said. Abby looked at him weird.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked a little confused.

"Yeah. What I came down here to tell you. Los Angeles" he told her.

"Into the Lioness' den" she told him. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm taking McGee" he said quickly then turned to leave the lab, but Abby stopped her.

"Gibbs" she said standing up. He turned and took a few steps towards her.

"it's just, last time you guys went to LA, one of you didn't come back" she told him, concern written all over her face. He gave small smile and waved it off.

"I'll bring him home Abs" he said cheerily as he turned and headed out the door.

"Just, make sure you bring yourself back too" she said, though he could not hear her.

Gibbs made a quick stop to Kate's floor. She was busily typing at her computer, Chuck and Balboa were not there.

"Hey" he said quickly. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked. He was a little nervous about telling her the bad news.

"McGee and I are going to LA" he stated. Kate's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said angrily.

"Jethro I am weeks away from my due date and you want to up and leave to LA? May I remind you, that the last time you went to LA" she started but he held up his hand for her to stop talk.

"Yeah, Abby already went there. I will be back and so will McGee" he said. Kate got up and went around her desk and hugged him.

"If you do not come home Jethro, I will have you cremated and use your ashes for cement" she threatened making him laugh. He kissed her head.

"I will come home. And that's a promise" he said softly. She pulled back and smile and kissed him quickly.

"Call me whenever you can" she ordered and he nodded. He kissed her once more before leaving. Kate watched him and then her desk phone started to ring.

"Kate Gibbs" she answered.

"Kate, Gibbs and McGee are going to" Abby's voice came through the receiver in a rush.

"Yeah I know Abby. He just told me" she said with a sigh. They both knew there wasn't much they could do to stop them.

Tony finished IDing the man Ziva was with in the footage he just watched of the bombing that happened in Israel earlier in the year and he decided to pay Kate a visit.

When he got there Chuck was just leaving and they shared a quick nod and smile as he made his way to Kate's desk, who too was packing up.

"Kate I have a question" he said.

"No, we are not naming the baby after you Tony" she said with a smile not even looking up at him as she shut down her computer.

"That's not the question, though I would be very flattered if" he started to get side tracked.

"Tony, what is your question?" she interrupts him, finally making eye contact. Tony puts his serious face on.

"Has Ziva mentioned a friend of the male persuasion to you? A friend she left behind in Israel?" he asked. Kate looked at him and could tell he was being serious and she sighed and sat back down.

"We have only gone for coffee a few times. She mentioned she left someone behind, didn't give me a name or how close they were. I could see in her eyes though that he meant a lot. Why, what's happened?" she asked a little worried.

"Oh nothing" he said.

"So you are just being the typical nosy DiNozzo?" she asked with a chuckle and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I answered her phone yesterday and he happened to be on the other end" he explained and Kate grinned at him.

"What's that face for?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have feelings for her don't you?" she asked watching him closely.

"Well she is my partner. Just making sure she is okay. Nothing wrong with that" he defended himself.

"Oh no, of course not. Until you actually start stalking her. Then we might have a problem" she tried to be as serious as possible. Tony was a little lost for words.

"I didn't come up here to get attacked. I have not said one word about your pregnancy" he said, this getting Kate's attention. She sat forward, leaning on her desk.

"What do you want to say, Tony" she asked in a scarily calm manner.

"Well the fact that Gibbs is the father. I mean it just proves to everyone that you two actually have…well that you" he started to blush a little and gave a little laugh.

"Have sex" she finished for him.

"Yeah. Not to mention your boobs look great" he said, making the mistake of eyeing them as he spoke. Kate looked down and noticed he was actually looking down her blouse covered it with her hand and stood up.

"DiNozzo you have exactly 10 seconds to get out of my sight before I throw this paper weight at your head. One" she started counting and picked up the paper weight.

"Right, well good talk, catch up soon" he said quickly as he ran to the elevator. Kate laughed as she sat back down and rubbed her stomach.

"Don't worry. You won't be named after him, if I have a say in anything" she said to the growing boy inside of her.

Gibbs walked out of the control room at the NCIS headquarters in LA, walked down the hall and found a quiet room, took out his phone and called Kate.

"Hey" she answered sleepily. Gibbs looked at the time.

"Still sleeping? It's 2pm" he said with a slight laugh. He had to admit, it was very good to hear her voice.

"Yeah I know. I had a horrible night, so I called in sick" she explained softly.

"Sick again?" he asked a little shocked. From what he can remember morning sickness doesn't usually carry into the third trimester.

"No, but I'm okay. How's LA?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It's fine" was all the answer he gave.

"Anything I should worry about?" she asked. She really did know him too well.

"Nope. Everything is just fine" he said just as bluntly.

"Jethro, you have a tone in your voice that I don't like" she said concerned. Gibbs sighed.

"Kate, nothing for you to worry about" he said. Kate sighed.

"Okay. Just come home safe. Please" she said softly. He ran a hand through his hair. He knew this was hard on her.

"Yeah. Be home soon" he said.

"I love you" she said softly.

"You too" was all he said before hanging up. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed and went back to work. He really didn't want to bring up Ziva or Macy for that matter.

Gibbs got out of the car, Michaels car stopped in front of him. His phone starts ringing and without even looking at the screen he knows who it is.

"Got him McGee" he says and closes the phone again. Michael Rivkin gets out of the car and looks at him Gibbs. They both walk towards each other and stop between the two cars.

"You're Gibbs" he sates.

"Time for you to go home. Now" he tells the man in front of him. Just looking at him, Gibbs doesn't trust him.

"I don't like leaving things unfinished" he told Gibbs.

"You're done. I'm finishing it for you"

"I leave Washington and Tel Aviv look the other way"

"That's not what I'd do"

"We fight the same war. I have six million uniforms. Everyone is different" Michael tried to explain, thinking he actually had a chance at changing Gibbs' mind.

"I got one" he said eyeing Michael, who eventually gave up and turned to head back to his car.

"Ziva David" Gibbs then said making Michael stop and turn around and face him.

"She works for me" he warned. Michael just looked at him.

"Shalom" was his only reply before getting back in the car and reversing out of the alley way.

Gibbs and McGee arrive home late so he orders McGee to go straight home and he will see him in the morning. McGee nodded and went to his car while Gibbs went to his. He was so very glad to be home. He quietly walked inside, dropped his bag and headed up the stairs to the bedroom where he saw Kate already asleep, her arm outstretched to his side of the bed. He slipped his shoes off, then his pants and finally his shirt and walked over to his side of the bed and got in as gently as he could, but she stirred and woke up.

"You're home" she said groggily as he slipped in under the covers.

"Safe and sound" he said softly. She smiled and went to move closer to him so they could cuddle but he stopped her.

"Roll over" he said softly and without question she did as she was told and rolled over. Gibbs came up behind her and rested a hand on her hip as he leaned in and kissed her neck, all the while smelling her freshly washed hair. God he had missed that. He ran his hand down her thigh and back up to rest on the side of her stomach.

"Has he been good?" he asked softly, not sure if she had fallen back to sleep yet. The slight nod was a clear indicator she hadn't.

"He has. Jet, we need to talk" she said then yawned.

"Sleep first, talk in the morning" he said and kissed her shoulder before putting his head down on his pillow. As a marine he learned to be able to sleep anywhere, but there was still nothing like sleeping in your own bed. He felt Kate take his hand from her stomach and lace their fingers together. She brought the back of his hand to her lips and kissed it, sighed happily and within minutes she was asleep. Gibbs too fell right to sleep.

**ALIYAH-**

Kate had walked the Secretary of the Navy out and headed down to the basement where Gibbs still was. She pulled her robe around her tighter as she got a little chill.

"You should go to bed" he told her when he saw her. She shook her head.

"Your son won't stop moving" she smiles and rubs her stomach. Gibbs quickly downs what was left of his drink and comes over to her and puts his hands over hers.

"Samuel Jackson Gibbs. Let your mother sleep" he says with a smile, not believing he is actually talking to her stomach. It warms Kate's heart every time he does it.

"He likes the sound of your voice" she tells him. Gibbs looks at her and all his worries about Vance and work seem to disappear.

"And what do you like?" he asked her with a smile.

"Oh I like your hands, your eyes and your lips" she replied tilting her head to the side. Gibbs pulled her closer to him, their stomachs touching and leaned in to kiss her. She ran her hands through her hair and moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The moan then turned into a groan when his phone started to ring. He let her go and grabbed it from the bench.

"Gibbs" he answered. He didn't say much else, but the look he gave Kate, she knew something was wrong. He hung up and grabbed her hand, leading her back upstairs.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"Tony and Michael Rivkin were involved in a fight" he said as he lead her upstairs and into their bedroom where he quickly got changed. Kate sat on the bed as she watched him.

"Is Tony okay? And what about Ziva?" she asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"I don't know. Tony isn't dead or that call would have gone differently" he told her. He walked over to her, kissed her head.

"Get some rest. You know what the doctor said" he said softly and Kate nodded. She was so close to her due date now she didn't want to do anything to harm the baby or herself.

"I'll call you in the morning" he said before heading out.

Tony stood outside the doors of ICU, watching Ziva get the news about Michael.

"Tony" Gibbs said softly as he walked up behind his Agent, who's arm was in a sling.

"I'm okay. Fractured radius and a couple bruises. I had new in tell. I went to talk to Ziva. Question Ziva" he starts telling what happened.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs says just as softly as before, making Tony turn around.

"When I got there Rivkin attacked me and I had no choice" he defended himself.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs tries again.

"It was justified" Tony says softly, trying to convince himself.

"Go write it up. Going to be a lot of people wanting answers" Gibbs tells him before walking past him to go talk to Ziva.

"Rivkin is dead. Tony killed him" Ziva tells Gibbs as she walks up to him.

"You saw it?" he asks.

"I saw enough" was all she says.

"Ziva you have to tell me everything"

"You will have my report on your desk before lunch" she says angrily and start to walk off.

"Hey" Gibbs stops her.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said sympathetically before she walked out. Gibbs knew this was going to be tough. Ziva was going to blame Tony and Tony was going to blame Rivkin and call it self-defence. It was a start of a very long day, or couple of days.

"No, you cannot be leaving me again" Kate said angrily as she sat watching Gibbs pack a bag.

"Kate" he says softly, trying to reason with her, but she keeps going.

"First you go to Arizona and miss our ultrasound, then you jet off to LA, you and McGee almost get blown with Ziva's apartment and now you are going to Israel? My due date is next week and I need you to be here for that" she said angrily and he breathing started to become ragged and in short breaths.

"You can't leave" she said through her breaths. Gibbs got up and sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Take a deep breath. In and out" he said trying to calm her down. She did what he said a few times and her breathing returned to normal. She leaned her head on her shoulder. She would never usually be like this but she was scared. She would normally never admit that, but this was all so new to her. All these emotions running through her and silly scenarios.

"I will be here in time. Samuel is not going anywhere while I'm gone" he said still rubbing her back. He kissed her.

"I will get Ducky and Abby to come and check up on you" he said with another kiss and she nodded.

"I have to go" he told her softly and she turned to hug him tight.

"I love you" she said softly.

"Love you too" he whisper, pulled back to kiss her, gave her stomach a rub before getting up, grabbing his bag and leaving.

Gibbs gets out of the car and walks towards the carrier. Eli David heads back to the car after talking to Director Vance and they stare at each other. Gibbs then looks down and keeps going.

"Gibbs" Ziva calls, making Gibbs stop and turn towards her.

"Plane leaves in five minutes" he told her looking at her small bag. She certainly didn't seem ready to leave.

"Not without us it doesn't. I think it is best if I simply speak from the heart" she said quickly.

"Well yeah, usually is" he agrees, not really sure where this is going.

"It's Tony. I am still not convinced that he has been entirely truthful about Michael's, Rivkin's shooting" she explains, finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"He gave you his word" Gibbs tells her.

"I am not sure we can work together. Perhaps it is best, one of us transferred to another team" she says, knowing that Gibbs will not like that idea.

"Transferred?" he asks, not believing what he is hearing.

"I need to be able to trust the people that I work with. I know you more than anyone understands that" she tells him. Gibbs then looks over and see's Eli David watching them. It is then that he finally understands what she is saying. He looks back at Ziva and nods slightly before leaning in. To kiss her cheek.

"Take care of yourself" he says and walks away and steps onto the air craft where Tony and the Director are already seated.

"Boss. One short?" Tony asks, noticing Ziva is following. Gibbs nods.

"Good to go" he signals and the loading door starts to close. Tony and Director Vance look at Gibbs but neither of them say anything. Gibbs sits back and closes his eyes.

Once they landed in DC, Tony was heading straight back to NCIS where Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer would all be waiting. Gibbs had to go home and check on Kate first.

He walked in through the door and through his bag on the floor.

"Kate" he called out.

"Jet" he heard her call back out from up in the bedroom. He made his way up the stairs and saw her sitting on the bed rubbing her stomach. Something didn't seem right.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks coming over to her. She shakes her head as she lets go of the breath she was holding. She finally looks up at him.

"I think he is coming" was all she said. Although she tried to stay calm, her eyes showed him how scared she was. Any woman going through this for the first time would be scared.

"Okay. I'll grab the bag" he said as he went to her side of the bed and grabbed her bag and then came back over to her, helped her up and then down the stairs and out to the car. She was practicing her breathing all the way to the hospital.

"How was, Israel?" she asked after a contraction. Gibbs reached over and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Talk about it later. Just breath" he said. Soon enough they pulled into the hospital car park and Gibbs got out, raced around to her door and helped her out and then inside. They were shown to their private room and they set Kate up.

Gibbs came back into her room after calling everyone and took her hand, which she squeezed tightly.

"They are on their way" he tells her softly and kisses her sweaty head. They had been here for five hours and it was finally progressing pretty quickly now. Gibbs was surprised at how well Kate was doing. She was yet to scream or cuss, just a lot of groaning and panting.

"Okay Kate, this is it. I'm going to need a big push on your next contraction" the midwife said from down between her legs. Kate just nodded and regripped Gibbs' hand, ready for the pain that was to come. And as the midwife had said, she gave a big push, squeezed Gibbs' hand tightly and then collapse back onto the bed, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"That's good. I need another one" the midwife said. Gibbs looked at Kate. Anyone could tell she was exhausted. He leaned down and rested his head against yours.

"You can do this Katie" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her sweaty forehead and she gave a nod. Again on her next contraction she gave another big push and then relaxed.

"Beautiful. Now just one more and your little boy is free" she coaxed Kate. Kate took in a big breath and pushed again. The room was filled with the cries of their little boy. Kate relaxed into the bed with a small smile.

"Is he….is he okay?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs looked down at the midwife and she gave him a nod and smile as they gave him a quick clean and check.

"He is perfect" he said softly. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"He is your son" the assisting nurse said as she brought Samuel up to Kate and rested him in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. Kate smiled brightly as she cradled her son. He was still crying but soon settled down in Kate's arms. Gibbs smiled as he looked at his son. Gibbs never thought he would ever have children again after Kelly, but looking at his son, he was just as happy as the first time he saw Kelly.

"He looks like you" Kate said looking up at Gibbs. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, like you" he kissed her head as he reached out and took Samuels little hand.

Gibbs walks into the Directors office and puts the two personnel files on the table.

"I went over the personnel files like you asked. There was a couple that stood out. Both would be a good fit" he tells Vance.

"Take your pick"

"I'll let you know in a few months" Gibbs said as he walked back towards the door.

"Yeah I knew it couldn't be that easy" Vance said stopping Gibbs at the door and making him turn around.

"You think she might ask to come back?" he asks.

"I'm just giving her time. That's all"

"Time to what?"

"To remember who she can trust"

"Let me make it easy for you Gibbs. You made the right call"

"I wasn't asking for you opinion Leon" Gibbs says in a calm manner.

"Just who do you think you are talking to?" Vance asks coming around from the table. Gibbs can no longer keep his cool and walks towards Vance.

"That's a good question. I've been wondering about that for a while"

"You spend every minute second guessing me. Studying me, testing me"

"I'm looking for answers"

"It would help if you asked the damn questions. There's the rub, you don't have a clue what to ask. You don't trust me but you don't know why"

"You want to talk about trust? What about tearing about my team last year, there was no warning, there was no discussion" Gibbs said raising his voice.

"Is that what this is about. You want to sit in the big chair?" Vance eyed him.

"No I don't. I want to trust who ever does sit there. I want to protect my team"

"Like Ziva. Okay fine. You made a decision to leave her in Tel Aviv, I supported you. Now you might want to let her back, why?"

"Because whatever she might have done, I trust her for what I know she did. Four years ago" Gibbs starts to explain but Vance cuts him off.

"She saved your life, by shooting and killing her half-brother Ari. I told you the chair was big. Ari was out of control. So Ziva's father sent her to eliminate him. She kills Ari, earns your trust. Two birds, one bullet. Eli played you, but regardless Gibbs, up until now Ziva has always been loyal to this agency. Now I know you don't want to hear this, but now you have to trust me and if you're right about Ziva's allegiance to you, she will serve us well at Mossad" Vance tells Gibbs.

"Yeah, and if your right about her father, we'll never see her again" he says truthfully. They both know it. They stare at each other a little longer. Neither one speaking. Gibbs finally turns and heads for the door and opens it.

"And Gibbs" Vance stops him again. Gibbs looks at him.

"Congratulations on your boy" Vance says with the slightest hint of a smile. Just the mention of Samuel makes Gibbs' heart warm and he smirks and nods then finally leaves.


End file.
